18 O Despertar do Destino
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Após a derrota de Apollo as almas dos Dourados puderam descançar. Uma nova legião de Cavaleiros de ouro está pronta p/ defender o Santuário, e uma nova ameaça aparece. Os Deuses primordiais querem o poder q os Olimpianos ñ puderam conquistar!
1. Chapter 1

_Oi de novo, galera! Pela primeira vez estou postando duas fics ao mesmo tempo por aki xD Bom, espero naum me atrapalhar c/ todas elas =P Bom... Essa fic é de um universo bem diferente das minhas ligadas à "Além da Coragem" Ela é como um futuro da série clássica de Kurumada, Nala aparecerá, e outros personagens q eu crei p/ Além da Coragem tb, mas suas histórias serão diferentes. Eu levo em consideração td o q aconteceu na saga de Kurumada, a morte dos dourados e a batalha contra Ártemis e Apollo em "Prólogo do Céu - Overture" Só c/ uma diferença. Assim como na minha saga do Olimpo de Além da Coragem, eu ñ coloco o Seiya, pois ele é, agora, como o Aiolos, um Cavaleiro q deu sua vida na luta contra Hades pelos ideais e pelo amor de Athena. Acho q fica muito mais heróico do q ficar inventando jeitos mirabolantes d eele estar vivo XD_

_Bom... Agora q expliquei td, o esquema é o mesmo. Postarei um capítulo por semana p/ td mundo ter tempo de ler, mas essa fic já está terminada, então ñ tem perigo de eu parar de postar por muito tempo XD Comentem, por favor! Eu respondo os coments no capítulo posterior, se ñ responder é culpa da minha kbça de vento, então me cobrem e me xinguem se quiserem xD Mas pega leve, heim xD Enfim... Aí vai o primeiro capítulo, os primeiros são bem curtinhos. Espero q gostem! Bjinhus e boa leitura!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**O DESPERTAR DO DESTIN**_O

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**O Pequeno Mensageiro:**_

Amanhece em Atenas, o sol começa a despontar no horizonte, alguns turistas tomam o café da manhã nas belas lanchonetes da cidade. Os pontos turísticos ainda estão vazios, no Pártenon não há ninguém... A não ser um menino, esguio e moreno, de cabelos negros, levemente ondulados que caíam sobre seus ombros, olhos castanhos, roupas bonitas e sapatos caros. Ele corre para perto da estátua de Palas Atena, pondo as mãozinhas sobre ela e chamando, com sotaque espanhol:

- Atena! Atena, escuta-me!

Um guarda vê a cena, e se aproxima da criança, que calcula ter uns sete anos.

- Hei, menino! O que está fazendo?

- Yo tengo... Eu... Tenho... Que falar com ela!

- Hã? Não sei do que está falando, mas se todos ficarem pondo as mãos numa estátua tão antiga, ela se desgastará. Venha, onde estão seus pais?

O menino baixa os olhos, pensativo, e uma voz sussurra em sua mente: "Rodório..."

- Rodório! – responde.

- Rodório? Mas não tem nada de turístico lá...

- Tenho parentes lá – acrescenta rapidamente.

Chegam a Rodório, uma vila simples, que parecia ter parado nos tempos da antiguidade. O homem pergunta em que lugar a família do menino estava, mas a voz sussurra novamente para ele: "Vá sozinho", e o garoto se desfaz da companhia, afirmando que, dali, já conhecia o caminho.

Andava olhando atentamente para tudo à sua volta. Sozinho, e com as roupas diferentes, logo perceberam que não fazia idéia de onde estava. Uma mulher da banca de frutas toca seu ombro, e sorri.

- Está perdido, meu bem?

- Eu... Tenho que achar o Santuário.

- Do que está falando?

- Atena, tenho que falar com ela. A Terra corre perigo e só ela pode ajudar! Por causa das Moiras.

- Acalme-se, querido... Isso é tudo lenda.

- Está tudo bem, senhora. – pronuncia uma terceira voz – Deixe-o comigo.

Era uma mulher, cabelos rebeldes e alaranjados, com roupas diferentes das que usavam na vila, mas também muito diferentes das de qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Ela lhe estende a mão. A mulher sorri, e se afasta com um sinal de aceitação.

- Eu o levarei até lá. – diz sorrindo.

Entram numa loja, o homem aproxima-se sorridente de uma cortina vermelha ao fundo, abrindo-a e pressionando uma pedra aparentemente solta na parede. Ela se abre num túnel entre as pedras, deixando o garoto completamente hipnotizado. O homem faz uma pequena reverência.

- Senhorita Marin...

- Obrigada, senhor Alexandre.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi! Bom, graças ao feriado, à minha quarta feira com aulas das 08:00 às 23:00 e à um estado deprê q me abateu hj... Ufa! Q semaninha, heim? xD Bom... Espero q passe logo, mas enfim... Por esses motivos eu ñ postei nada antes, mas agora postarei um capítulo a mais desta fic! Espero q estejam curiosos em conhecer novos personagens, pq nesse capítulo teremos vários! XD Como eu já avisei, a história de Ane, Nala e Dalila aqui são diferentes q nas histórias ligadas com "Além da Coragem" por conta do universo, mas elas não deixarão de participar! Assim vcs vêem um pouco mais da atuação desses incríveis personagens!_

_Agora, respondendo o review do meu mais fiel amigo e leitor, nando-kun! Bom, primeiro agradeço imanesamente a força q vc me deu hj nos meus chororôs T_T Naõ esquenta, eu saio dessa ^^ Enfim... O nosso garotinho médium terá seu mentor explicado logo logo! Acho q o Bruce naum vai precisar ter o trampo q ele teve em 6º sentido XD Coitado, só pega carne de pescoço, no fim ele q precisava de um psicólogo espiritual =P Mas voltando ao nosso mundinho de saint seiya, ele ainda será alguém importante! E não se preocupe... O Alexandre não vai roubar o coração da Águia. Ela ainda pertence ao Lenino, mesmo q ele já esteja em outro mundo u.u Alexandre é só p porteiro xD MAS! É certo q estou tramando altas batalhas e romances tb *-* E vc logo conhecerá os meus lindos casaisinhos!_

_Agora vamos ao texto, q realmente interessa! Boa leitura a todos!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**Santuário, a Geração de 2018:**

O túnel se abre do outro lado, dando vista para todo o Santuário, a vila das Amazonas, a dos Cavaleiros, o Coliseu, onde jovens rapazes e moças treinam arduamente e, mais adiante, os majestosos templos do zodíaco, diante da gigantesca estátua de Atena, mais bela e imponente que a do Pártenon. Boquiaberto, o menino não contem o resmungo:

- ¡ Lo mismo de mi sueño!

- Espero não precisar de um intérprete. – diz Marin, com voz divertida.

A voz de Atena soa dentro do cosmo de Marin: "Traga-o a mim."

- Parece que Atena quer vê-lo...

- Como ela sabe que estou aqui?

- Ora... Ela é uma Deusa, não é?

Sobem as doze casas, estranhamente não encontrando nenhum de seus protetores. Quando adentram o Salão do grande Mestre, encontram a Deusa, sentada em seu trono, com seu fino vestido de seda branco, e o Grande Mestre ao seu lado, imponente, forte de longos e lisos cabelos negros, e traços orientais. Marin faz a devida reverência, enquanto o menino mantém o olhar na Deusa.

- Essa... É Atena...? Que bonita!

- Obrigada... – ela lhe responde – estava esperando por você. Mas antes que dê o recado que lhe encarregaram, espere para que todos estejam aqui. – e virando-se para o Mestre – Shiryu, chame os outros...

- Agora mesmo, Saori-san.

Os cavaleiros entram na sala, apresentando-se cortesmente, os mais novos guerreiros de Atena:

- Kiki, Cavaleiro de prata de Altar e braço direito do Grande Mestre, do Tibet, discípulo de Mu de Áries.

- Ane, Amazona dourada de Áries, da Inglaterra, discípula de Kiki.

- Felipe de Gêmeos, da Itália, discípulo de Shina.

- Diana de Gêmeos, Itália, discípula de Shina.

- Ali de Câncer, Arábia Saudita, discípulo de Shun.

- Shura de Libra, China, discípulo de Shiryu

- Dalila de Escorpião, Sibéria, discípula de Hyoga.

- Luca de Capricórnio, Etiópia, Discípulo de Ikki.

- Nala de Peixes, Brasil, discípula de Hyoga.

- Shina, Amazona de prata de Cobra, Itália.

- E eu sou Marin, Amazona de prata de Águia, do Japão.

O menino está maravilhado, e curioso. "Por que alguns mestres não estão aqui?" – pergunta. Dalila se põe à frente do grupo, uma bela menina loira, de cabelos revoltosos, olhos azuis escuros e um contagiante sorriso.

- Alguns estão atrasados, eles devem chegar logo. Mas você não conhecia nada dos Cavaleiros, né?

- Como sabe?

- A surpresa com que você olha tudo... – disse sorrindo – quem falou sobre nós?

- Uma moça no meu sonho... Eu tive medo de ser imaginação, mas ela insistiu para que eu viesse. Então as vozes não são de mentira...?

- Vozes? Você pode ouvir coisas que outros não podem?

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Dalila pediu a Atena para falar com ele a sós depois. A Deusa consentiu, e o menino se pôs a explicar por que viera:

"A moça em meus sonhos me mostrou o Santuário, e disse que eu tinha que avisar a Deusa dele, Atena, do perigo que está vindo. 'As Senhoras do Destino despertaram' disse ela, 'e controlarão os humanos com seu fio e seu tear'. Eu não sei o que quer dizer, mas ela disse que eu tinha que avisa-la, por que nenhuma outra pessoa que a ouvisse poderia encontrar esse lugar. Os adultos normalmente não acreditam nas lendas, e é mais fácil as pessoas ajudarem uma criança perdida do que um adulto que investiga. Mas quase todas as crianças têm medo quando ouvem o que não podem ver, menos eu".

- Como conseguiu chegar? – pergunta Atena.

- Ela me ajudou a fugir de casa, por que meus pais não acreditam que eu possa ouvir essas coisas e ver outras em meus sonhos. Eu sei que eles me amam e que só se preocupam comigo, mas a moça disse que se eu não viesse, eles também sofreriam.

- Como ela era? Essa moça do seu sonho.

- Acho que era uma fada... Bonita, com asas de borboleta, laranjas e brilhantes, um vestido de seda rosa, cabelos e olhos dourados, brilhavam como as jóias polidas da mamãe.

- Parece psique...

- Quem?

- A Alma, ela se casou com Eros, Deus do Amor, e ganhou a imortalidade. Ela deve ser o Espírito que te guia e protege aqui na Terra, como uma Mestra.

- E quem são as Moiras, de que ela me falou?

- São, como ela mesma disse, as Senhoras do Destino. São três Deusas. Na antiguidade, Cloto fiava a linha da vida, Láquesis tecia seu caminho, e Átropos cortava o fio, simbolizando a morte. Elas determinavam tudo o que aconteceria aos seres humanos, e nem Zeus podia contrariá-las.

O menino se agarra à perna de Dalila, que estava ao seu lado, e olha espantado para ela, pedindo: "Vocês não vão deixar, vão?" A jovem sorri, mas é uma outra voz que chega aos seus ouvidos.

- É claro que não, rapazinho. É para isso que estamos aqui, certo?

- Hikari! – exclama ela, sorrindo.

- Desculpe o atraso, Saori-san. – diz a menina, reverenciando.

Junto dela estão Hyoga, Shun e June. A jovem, Amazona dourada de Sagitário, corre para abraçar Dalila. Nascera no Japão e Shun a treinou, era bela, com a expressão de seu mestre e pai, e os cabelos lisos e longos como os de June, mas prateados. Apenas Ikki, como sempre, não estava ali, mas Shun já diz a todos que ele com certeza virá quando for necessário, também como sempre. Nala também se junta às garotas alegremente.

- Psique lhe disse mais alguma coisa?

- Disse que seriam elas a atacarem, com seus aliados...

- Então vamos nos reparar. Shina, Marin e June vocês ficam nas entradas principais do Santuário, todos os outros que aqui vivem são ainda aprendizes...

- Sim!

- Os Cavaleiros Divinos, Hyoga e Shun, vocês protegeram as respectivas casas de seus signos, e os Cavaleiros dourados também, se for necessário, para proteger os outros habitantes do Santuário ou Rodório, poderão sair para o combate.

- Sim!

- Vão, tenham cuidado, e derrotem o inimigo com a honra dos Cavaleiros.

Eles correm para seus postos. Shina, Marin e June mandam os aprendizes para locais seguros. No Santuário ficam apenas guerreiros prontos para combater, mesmo que os mais inexperientes retruquem. Os dourados tomam suas posições nas Casas do Zodíaco. Hyoga fica logo em Aquário, Shun em Virgem e Ikki logo chegaria para proteger Leão. Shiryu e Kiki se mantêm no salão do Grande Mestre, que certamente seria o alvo das três Deusas, enquanto Saori se dirige para perto da estátua de Atena.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! Bom... Mais uma semana passou e, assim, mais um capítulo postado, como prometido!_

_**Nando-kun - **Respondendo seu review... Bom, realmente, os problemas estão só começando. Mas não se preocupe c/ o número enorme de novos Cavs, afinal de contas, anos se passaram, e novos defensores de Athena tinham de ser treinados. Eles realmente o foram, e muito bem treinados por sinal, tanto q puderam se tornar os novos dourados q defendarão as Doze Casas! Eu sei q é muito de uma só vez, mas cada umterá sua luta, portanto todos terão a oportunidade de serem bem conhecidos ^^ Espero q goste do q está por vir, desculpinhas pelo início meio embolado e sem ação, mas acho q uma introduçãozinha é necessária p/ ñ ficar uma coisa só de porradaria do início ao fim =P_

_Bom... Acho q é isso, agora ao capítulo. Espero q todos gostem! Comentem, onegai! E boa leitura! ^^_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Vozes e Auras:**

Casa de Escorpião, o pequeno informante está sob a guarda de Dalila, enquanto está ainda tudo calmo. O garoto é muito curioso. "O que são Cavaleiros divinos?" Pergunta ele.

- Na última Guerra Santa contra Hades, Deus do Submundo, os Cavaleiros de bronze que tiveram suas armaduras banhadas pelo sangue de Atena as tiveram completamente transformadas para uma forma tão poderosa quanto as armaduras douradas. Depois disso passaram a ser conhecidos como Cavaleiros Divinos. Eles têm muita experiência e, por isso, são tão poderosos quanto Cavaleiros de ouro.

- Como elas se transformaram?

- Foi por causa do poder do sangue de Atena e de seus cosmos muito elevados.

- Puxa, eles são fortes!

- São, sim. Eles não deixarão de lutar por nada, e tenho certeza de que nunca perderiam. Mas me diga, garoto, seu nome é...?

- Juan. Sou da Espanha.

- Você veio mesmo de muito longe... E essas suas vozes, o que acha que são?

- Sei lá... Meus pais acham que preciso de um psicólogo, mas eles nunca falam coisa com coisa... E agora eu vi que não tem nada de imaginação, eu escuto mesmo.

- Sim... Você pode ouvir as vozes dos espíritos e dos deuses. Ouvi falar num Cavaleiro que podia, Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem. Algumas pessoas podem sentir energias, ver ou ouvir coisas que não são desse mundo. São chamados de paranormais às vezes.

- Você ouve também?

- Não... Mas eu sinto a aura das pessoas e também de espíritos, se estiverem por perto. Se um lugar estiver cheio de energia maligna, eu sentirei, às vezes, me sinto até mal, se não conseguir controlar.

- Isso é o cosmo?

- Não... É diferente. O cosmo é a raiz do espírito, que fazemos explodir, é um tipo de energia, mas podemos senti-lo agressivo ou não. A aura mostra se é uma energia maligna ou não. Às vezes, um ser pode ser maligno, mas não ter um cosmo agressivo, ou não tê-lo desenvolvido. Todos os Cavaleiros podem sentir o cosmo, mas só eu posso ver a aura das pessoas. Algumas são tão más, que à sua volta vejo a escuridão de suas almas, e suas aparências, mesmo que o corpo seja belo, se torna monstruosa, por um momento.

- Você não tem medo?

- Quando eu era criança, tinha problemas, chorava de medo, implorava para ir embora. Mas depois que conheci as pessoas do Santuário, eles me explicaram e me ensinaram a controlar, e eu perdi o medo.

- Como é a minha aura?

- A sua? É clara e bela como a dos Cavaleiros que estão aqui. Você tem medo, porque ainda é uma criança, mas sua aura se parece com a de um pequeno guerreiro.

- Eu vou lutar um dia?

- Não sei. Guerreiro não é só aquele que luta, mas que vence seus medos e vence os desafios da vida que toda pessoa tem. Como você fez vindo até aqui.

- Quando eu fiquei com medo, lá na Sala do Mestre, e me segurei em você, a voz da fada que Atena chamou de Psique me disse: "Não tenha medo, os Cavaleiros protegerão você e todas as pessoas da Terra. Confie neles.".

- Psique tem razão. Nós protegeremos a todos, com nossas vidas.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**

_Bom... Acho q esse capítulo foi muito curtinho e q tá precisando de um pouco de ação por aqui. Então, p/ dar uma esquentada e p/ deixar td mundo c/ vontade de ler mais, vou postar o próximo capítulo! Mas é só dessa vez, heim! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bom... Como eu disse, aí vai mais um capítulo p/ dar uma animada na galera. Espero q isso dê um pouco de gostinho de "quero mais" no pessoal. Tb é bem curtinho, mas por hj vão ser só esses dois mesmo. Aproveitem e até a próxima semana. Boa leitura! Espero q gostem dos capítulos. E comentem, onegai! *-*_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Invasão; Os primeiros a se apresentar:**

A noite cai, pesada e escura noite de lua nova. A Via Láctea corta o céu numa linha perfeita de seus trilhões de estrelas. June, Shina e Marin esperam em pontos diferentes dos limites do Santuário, três pontos de grande importância. Sentem os cosmos hostis e malignos se aproximando, eram muitos, mas a grande maioria se dirige rapidamente para a entrada das Doze Casas.

- Maldição! – pragueja Shina, tentando alcança-los.

Uma silhueta toma forma à sua frente. Uma mulher muito magra, com os cabelos loiros e lisos encebados e desgrenhados, parte caídos sobre o rosto, magro e com profundas olheiras sob os olhos insanos. Com um sorriso estranho, fala em voz baixa e profunda:

- Pensou que os aliados das Moiras seriam facilmente barrados por humanas? Por acaso sabe quem somos?

- Não sei e não me importo em saber. Sai da minha frente ou terei de derrotá-la!

- Amazona de língua afiada... Eu sou Lissa, a Loucura, Deusa primordial, irmã das Moiras. E você... Não devia esconder o rosto? Perdi alguma coisa ou estou ficando louca...?

- Esse é o trocadilho mais besta que já ouvi. E as decisões de Atena pouco te importam. Ou você sai da minha frente, ou se prepare para conhecer o Tártaro!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Enquanto isso, Marin igualmente se lança contra os cosmos desconhecidos, sendo também barrada. Um cosmo de uma agressividade absurda transpõe sua frente, derrubando as pilastras, erguendo o solo, deixando cair aos seus pés algumas aves noturnas, mortas e secas. O homem de cabelos negros revoltados e olhos sérios era alto e forte e suas vestimentas eram pesadas como as de um selvagem.

- Não se ponha no meu caminho, humana, ou arrancarei toda a vida de seu corpo.

- Está querendo que eu desista sem nem mesmo lutar? Isso é impossível...

- Tola, posso destruir você apenas com minha energia, como fiz com estas aves.

- O que? Que cosmo destrutivo mataria apenas por sua presença?

- O cosmo do Deus primordial Kere, o poder da Devastação! Então... Ainda intenta me desafiar?

- Não subestime os Cavaleiros de Atena. Não importa a natureza ou o poder de seu cosmo, eu o enfrentarei, e o derrotarei!

- Muito bem... Vejamos o quão frágil é esse graveto...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Droga! Pare aí! – exclama June em corrida, atacando com seu chicote.

A arma trava em pleno ar, e cai. Um homem pomposo, bem vestido como um aristocrata da Grécia antiga vira-se para ela, cabelos curtos, olhos claros, porte imponente.

- Ora, ora... Uma humana pensa ter o direito de se dirigir a mim, ainda mais dessa forma... Deveria se envergonhar de sua ousadia...

- É você quem está invadindo o Santuário de uma Deusa. Retire-se ou lute!

- Santuário... Atena chama isso de Santuário, um monte de pilares feitos de material humano, em Terras humanas, comandado por uma Deusa que se alia a humanos. Que queda mais brusca de nível... A sua Deusa não passa de uma mulher tola e fraca!

Seu sorriso irônico era de enlouquecer, e June não podia mais conter o impulso.

- Cale-se, maldito! Quem você pensa que é para falar dessa forma?

- Momo, o Escárnio... Está feliz agora que sabe o nome de quem vai te matar?

Ele continua a sorrir ironicamente, e June resolve entrar em seu jogo, sorrindo da mesma forma.

- Escárnio, é? Isso explica muito... Agora estou feliz, sim... De saber o nome do idiota que vou mandar para as profundezas do inferno!

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi, gnt! Bom, como a coisa tah muito parada, vou eu postar o primeiro capítulo de lutas. Vamos ver se essa coisa fica mais parecida com uma história de CDZ =P E a primeiroa luta será... Shina de Cobra! Vamos descobrir o verdadeiro poder q as meninas q Kurumada deixou de lado podem desenvolver em batalha! Afinal de contas, desde o início da história dele, q foi em 1986, já se passaram 32 anos! A menina tá c/ quanto, 48 anos? Hahaha, experiência é tudo... E cosmo tb. Vamo ver como se saem nossos tiozinhos do Zodíaco xD. Bom, deixando de piada... Como dessa vez ñ teve review, vamo direto pro capítulo. Mas mandem comentários, onegai! Se ñ eu vou achar q ninguém tá gostando da fic e vou parar de postar. Afinal de contas, se é só p/ EU ler, jah tenho a fic completa u.u (é... tô emo hj o.o)_

_Espero q gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Batalha contra a loucura: **

- Conhecer o tártaro? HAHAHAHAHA! – Lissa ri descontrolada e desvairadamente – Tola... Você é quem vai morrer de frio no Cicitos... Ops... Você já vai ta morta... Hihihihihi.

- Cara... Essa coisa é louca mesmo... Cala a boca e luta!

- Como quiser...

Shina avança com todo o seu cosmo, mas suas garras sequer se aproximam de Lissa, que simplesmente desaparece de sua frente como uma imagem holográfica.

- O que? Maldição, pra onde foi?

Uma rajada de cosmo vem em sua direção, pelas costas. A amazona mal tem tempo de se virar, o ataque atinge seu estômago e a lança a metros de distância, rachando o solo com o impacto de seu corpo. A inimiga surge acima dela, e cai rapidamente para atingi-la com um chute. A guerreira salta rapidamente para o lado, apoiando-se ao solo com uma das mãos. Dá um giro, ainda de ponta cabeça, e tenta chutar a Deusa insana. Ela some novamente, mas agora Shina está mais atenta, consegue detectar seu cosmo, pouco antes dela ressurgir ao seu lado. Não pensa duas vezes, eleva poderosamente seu cosmo, concentrando-o nas pontas de seus dedos.

- "GARRAS DE TROVÃO!"

- Que?

Mal tem tempo de se esquivar, um feixe de sangue escorre pelo seu rosto, seus olhos se tingem de sangue, cheios de raiva, seu cosmo se eleva a um nível que a Amazona jamais presenciara.

- Você pediu... Maldita! "Insana Psique!" – pronuncia na mesma voz lenta.

- O que...? Aaah... Aaargh!

A amazona de prata cai de joelhos, se contorcendo. Leva as mãos à cabeça, apertando-as contra as têmporas, que latejam numa dor insuportável. Sua mente se enche de lembranças, de uma forma tão rápida e simultânea, que sente que seu cérebro possa romper.

-/-/-

_Lembranças:_

A menina, de olhos e cabelos verdes e rosto delicado, devia ter cerca de cinco anos. A professora pergunta aos alunos, como é de costume em toda escola, sobre as profissões de suas mães, mas quando é sua vez de responder, só abaixa a cabeça.

- O que houve, Shina? Por que não responde?

- Ela não tem mãe, professora.. – responde uma outra, com ar de sabedoria.

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci... – respondeu com os olhos lacrimosos.

Mais tarde, no intervalo, as crianças correm à sua volta, caçoando com maldade:

- Você matou sua mãe, é?

- Ela morreu por sua causa!

- Bebê assassina!

- Não! – gritava em pranto – Não foi minha culpa! Eu não queria!

- Bebê assassina! Bebê assassina! Bebê assassina!

Ela se irrita, se atira nas crianças. Já tinha um gênio forte desde pequena.

- Calem a boca! É mentira! Eu não fiz isso!

Alguns se machucaram, ela era bem forte para a idade. Foi chamada na diretoria.

- Então... Que tem a dizer, mocinha? – pergunta a freira (era um colégio católico).

- Eles me chamaram de assassina... Estavam me xingando...

- E o que você esperava? Sua mãe morreu dando a luz à você...

- Hã? – surpreendeu-se, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Mas era o castigo dela... Por ser mãe solteira. Foi o castigo de Deus.

- Deus não é mau assim!

- Deus é justo!

- Isso não é justiça!

- O que uma menininha impura, filha de uma mulher impura, pode saber?

- Não! NÃO!

- Você é uma menina problema! Não a quero influenciando minhas crianças.

-/-/-

_Presente:_

- Não.. Não foi culpa minha... Não sou assim! PARA COM ISSO!

- Hehehe... Ainda falta um pouquinho, querida. Ta doendo? Que bom...

-/-/-

_Lembranças – dois anos mais tarde:_

- Shina... Vamos. Já está quase escurecendo...

- Ah, vovô – responde de ponta cabeça na barra do parquinho. – Mais um pouco...

Uma confusão se forma ali perto, o avô olha para trás, ele e a menina vêem um bando de marginais que se aproximam correndo. Ela salta do brinquedo, o avô segura sua mão e corre para o outro lado. BANG! Um tiro atinge as costas do homem, que cai de costas para o chão. Os marginais correm.

- Shina... Não quero... Te deixar sozinha... – mas não agüenta, seus olhos fecham.

- Vovô... VOVÔ! Acorda! Por favor, acorda!

Levantou o rostinho molhado de lágrimas, com os dentes cerrados de raiva E começou a correr atrás dos marginais, e a jogar pedras neles. Um deles se vira.

- Menina idiota! Vai te catar! – diz apontando a arma para ela.

-/-/-

- PARA!

- Hihihi... Parece que suas lembranças a torturam, destroem sua mente... É muita coisa de uma só vez... Você não vai suportar. Se sobreviver, vegetará pelo resto da vida.

Já não tem forças para gritar, sofrendo a terrível dor, do corpo, da mente e da alma.

-/-/-

_Casa de Gêmeos:_

- Está sentindo, Diana?

- É o cosmo de mestre Shina... Ela está sofrendo... Felipe, temos de ajudar!

- Sim... Mas os cosmos inimigos aproximam-se muito rápido.

- Então ajudaremos com nossos cosmos! Não podemos abandonar nossa mestra... Ela não só ensinou tudo o que sabemos, para Cavaleiros, mestres são como pais e mães.

Felipe concorda. Elevam seus cosmos poderosamente ao sétimo sentido, guiando-os até Shina. Suas energias douradas envolvem a mestra, aliviando um pouco seu sofrimento.

- Mas que cosmos são esses? Maldição... São cosmos de fedelhos, tentando ajudar esta morta viva... Acham mesmo que podem? Idiotas!

Na mente de Shina, as vozes de seus pupilos ecoam suavemente:

- Mestre Shina... Levante... Você é forte. Não acredito que possa perder tão fácil.

- Minhas memórias... Eu sempre barrei de mim mesma... Mas elas me torturam.

- Não é possível... Você não chegaria tão longe se não tivesse acontecido nada de bom... Tente se lembrar. Vença as coisas ruins, e enxergue o que aconteceu de bom para você ter continuado viva...

- Para... Eu continuar viva...? O que houve... De bom...?

-/-/-

Naquela tarde, quando perseguiu os marginais, vira a pistola apontada para si, e com medo, cobrindo os olhos, ouviu o forte som do tiro. Suas pernas tremeram, e ela caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, pensando estar morta. As lágrimas escorreram quentes por seus dedos.

- Aaaaaaahrg! – gritou dolorosamente o marginal, fazendo-a descobrir os olhos.

Um menino, teria talvez uns quatorze anos, saltou com uma velocidade incrível sobre os outros bandidos, e com golpes cortantes que não sabia de onde vinham, retalhou impiedosamente a todos. Aproximou-se dela, a menina ainda tremia, ele tinha cabelos curtos e arrepiados, azul anil, olhos da mesma cor, muito sério. Ela o olhava cheia de medo.

- O que pensa que tava fazendo, idiota?

- ... Eu... Não sei...

- Não sabe? Você é burra? Só por que mataram o velho... Queria morrer também?

- Mas... Eu fiquei com raiva...

- Se ficou com raiva, então aprenda a ser forte pra fazer algo que preste! ...E desfaz essa cara de boba, levanta aí e vamos embora!

- Pra onde?

- Pro Santuário...

- O que é isso?

- Afe... Para de encher e vem, chegando lá você vê.

- Quem é você? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Nossa, como você faz perguntas... – e olhando para a carinha chorosa dela – Ahg... Me chama de Máscara da Morte.

-/-/-

- Tem razão – responde finalmente aos cosmos de seus discípulos – Naquele dia... Um rapaz me salvou, e me fez ser o que sou hoje... E ele deve estar me vendo... Não posso deixar ele pensar que ainda sou uma idiota... Que não consigo fazer algo que preste...

Seu cosmo se eleva poderosamente, até atingir o sétimo sentido. A amazona se livra da dor insuportável, e se levanta, de queixo erguido e uma expressão nada amigável.

- Mas como? Impossível... Ela venceu minha ilusão? Como uma humana...

- Cala a boca sua vadia psicótica! Quem você pensa que é pra brincar com minhas lembranças? Engole isso! "GARRAS DE TEMPESTADE!"

O golpe a atinge em cheio, mas a deusa logo se levanta, lançando raivosamente uma rajada de cosmo para cima da Amazona. Shina salta para o lado, corre e logo aparece atrás da inimiga, sem que ela tenha percebido.

- Muito bem... Você foi a primeira com quem tive que usar minha técnica suprema... Agora vai pro inferno!

Lissa se vira, lançando outra rajada, e Shina também lança todo o seu cosmo. As energias se equilibram no centro, e explodem, quando a poeira abaixa, as duas estão de pé.

- Não... Acredito... Não acredito que essa maldita humana...

- Fala menos e briga mais – diz aproximando-se numa velocidade que nem a deusa pôde acompanhar – "GARRAS DE TROVÃO!"

Lissa já estava ferida, este último golpe, desferido com todo o poder da Amazona que atingira um nível inimaginável para os Cavaleiros de prata, termina de uma vez com o combate. Numa névoa de cosmo negro, a Deusa da loucura simplesmente desaparece. Mas a dor dos ataques inimigos voltam a arder em sua cabeça, e ela desmaia.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bom! Agora vamos ao próximo capítulo dessa aki. A Shina já enfrentou sua adversária maluca de pedra e mostrou q as amazonas tb podem ser tão fodas qto os cavs. (Viu, kurumada, seu machista? u.u) Agora é a vez da Marin mosrar a q veio, afinald e contas ela naum vai querer ficar atrás de sua grande amiga e rival, né? xD_

_Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Devastação impiedosa:**

Marin não avança, apenas observa o adversário, estudando com cuidado a situação.

- Está com medo, humana? Hum... Se você não vem...

Uma gigantesca e poderosa rajada de energia avança numa velocidade incrível contra a Amazona. Ela tenta se esquivar, mas a área atingida é tão grande, que não consegue se desviar por completo, seu braço é atingido, Marin cai com a dor.

- Hum... Deve ter quebrado o braço... Incrível ter quase conseguido desviar por completo... Seus pedaços deveriam estar espalhados por toda parte.

A destruição era incrível e assustadora, o rastro deixado tinha quase um metro de profundidade, a terra se erguera por toda parte e os pirares tinham sido transformados em pequenas pedras espalhadas por todos os lados. Kere se aproxima de Marin, ela segura o braço ferido, de onde escorre sangue em abundância, o Deus tinha mais de dois metros de altura, e seu punho fechado parecia ter quase o tamanho da cabeça da Amazona.

- Agora esmagarei o seu crânio! – exclama, desferindo um golpe brutal.

Mas ele soca apenas o chão, afundando o braço até o cotovelo na terra.

- Ora... Como é que...?

- Ainda tenho minhas pernas, Kere!

Ela avança, desferindo socos e chutes muito rápidos, mas o inimigo desvia de todos, pegando-a pelo braço e atirando-a contra a única parede de pedra q ainda ficara de pé, fazendo-a, finalmente, desabar sobre ela.

Uma intensa luz azulada brilha por entre os escombros, junto com uma energia poderosíssima. As pedras voam com o cosmo que emana dali, surpreendendo o inimigo.

- Mas o que...? Sétimo sentido?

De baixo das pedras sai Marin, sua armadura está muito pouco trincada, mas seu corpo está bastante ferido. Seu cosmo é poderoso e ela não sente mais dores, apenas caminha imponentemente e com olhar sério em direção ao seu inimigo, de punhos cerrados e olhos cintilando com seu cosmo, os cabelos ruivos dançam ao fluxo de seu cosmo.

- Você deve ser masoquista pra querer sofrer tanto assim...

- Sofro o quanto for preciso para livrar a Terra de parasitas nojentos como você!

- Agora passou dos limites... Morra! "DEVASTAÇÃO PLENA!"

Todo o solo que está a até meio metro de Kere se desprende e se eleva violentamente. Uma enorme esfera de energia negra surge diante de seus braços, e num rápido movimento de cruzá-los ela avança com um poder muito maior que os golpes anteriores. Não há como esquivar ou defender, Marin concentra todo o seu cosmo para desferir um golpe que o barre.

- "METEOROS!"

Os golpes se chocam, mas os meteoros logo se evaporam e toda a energia negra a atinge. Sua armadura vira pó e seu corpo é todo cortado pelos feixes de cosmo. Ela desaba, quase inconsciente, com a cara contra o chão, fazendo o máximo de força que consegue para se levantar, mas mal consegue mover os membros. O Deus se aproxima.

- Inútil... Por que a teimosia? Você estaria em pedacinhos agora se não fosse por sua armadura e pelo seu ataque. Tola, só conseguiu sentir ainda mais dor... Humanos idiotas... – e ao dizer tais palavras, pisa impiedosamente em sua cabeça.

- Aahh... Maldito... Eu... Não vou... Desistir...

- Então morra lutando.

- Marin... Marin...

- O que... – pensa a Amazona – Essa voz ecoando na minha mente... Quem é?

- Marin... Faz tempo que eu morri, mas não esperava que esquecesse minha voz...

- Ah... Mas é... É você, Aiolia?

- Sim. Estou feliz de ver que você não se entrega nem contra um adversário desses... Marin, levante, eu vou te dar forças.

- Aiolia, você...

- Estou com você. Sempre estive... E não quero ter que te guiar ao mundo dos mortos tão já.

- Você, sempre brincalhão... Obrigada, Aiolia, por não me deixar sozinha...

O pé de Kere desaba sobre sua cabeça. Tomada de nova força, ela se vira e salta para trás, erguendo-se, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- O que? Estava quase morta... Como pode?

- O espírito de Aiolia, antigo Cavaleiro de Leão, me protege. Eu não vou perder!

- Espírito, é? Pff... Vai morrer com ajuda ou sem... "DEVASTAÇÃO PLENA!"

O ataque é tão poderoso quanto o anterior, mas não é capaz de atingir a guerreira, que agora cheia de energia salta a uma altura surpreendente. Seu cosmo explode tão poderosamente que mesmo o inimigo se assusta.

- Mas o que é isso? Essa imagem junto dessa mulher... É um espírito! Então os malditos Cavaleiros da geração anterior ajudam mesmo esses malditos!

- "LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!"

- AAAAAAHHHRG!

Ele não tem como escapar, o golpe o atingira em cheio, e o cosmo que emanava da Amazona era surpreendentemente descomunal. Jamais imaginara tanto poder escondido em um mero ser humano. Seu corpo se enche de ferimentos, cortes profundos, e numa nuvem negra ele se desfaz. O último sinal que deixa de sua existência é seu último praguejo contra a humanidade: "MALDITOOOOOOS!"

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi mais uma vez, pessoal! É eu tô demorando... E sinto informar q ainda num consegui inspiração p/ escrever o capítulo 5 de "Os Filhos de Lemúria"... Mas vou trabalhar muito nisso no fim de semana (se meus pais me deixarem um poko em paz p/ isso ¬¬). MAS! Falando na presente fic, vamos à próxima amazona q mostrará seu verdadeiro poder. JUne foi a personegem feminina mais negligenciada por Kurumada, tinha tudo p/ ser muito foda, mas desapareceu como fumaça. Eu vou acabar c/ isso, botando June p/ mostrar o q uma amazona é capaz de desenvolver em anos de dedicação aos treinos!_

_Espero q gostem deste capítulo. Aproveitem pq é o último antes de começarmos c/ os novos dourados! Então boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Punhos contra palavras de desprezo:**

Momo, o Escárnio, um Deus irritante que lançava todo o seu fel contra quem quer que tentasse discutir com ele, sempre com um malicioso sorriso de ironia estampado nos lábios. June certamente já estava para perder a paciência com ele.

- Mocinha... O inferno é para seres imundos e sem valor como vocês, humanos... Acha mesmo que Deuses podem ser comparados com tão fútil raça?

- E o que é que vocês tem de tão especial, heim? – alfineta apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Ora... Que pergunta besta. – e em pensamentos – "Mais uma tola humana para eu destruir com ameaças..." – Vocês são vermes criados à nossa semelhança, mas que, por mais que se esforcem, nunca conseguem ter o que temos... Imortalidade, poder infinito...

- É...? Deve ser um pé no saco ter a eternidade sem nada de interessante pra fazer.

- Ora, tola... Podemos ter os humanos aos nossos pés...

- Como agora...? – ironiza, com uma expressão de tirar sarro.

- Basta acabar com ratos incômodos como vocês! Acha que o poder de humanos pode superar o de Deuses? Que utopia absurda... Hehehe. – "Impossível que ela não dê o braço a torcer..."

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... Thanatos e Hypnos, na última Guerra Santa são bons exemplos, né?

- Aqueles idiotas marcaram bobeira! – diz, começando a se desestabilizar.

- Sei... E os dois que lutavam contra Shina e Marin... Não sinto mais os cosmos deles... Marcaram bobeira também?

- Eles se deixaram vencer! Subestimaram ratos e foram mordidos! Não souberam usar o poder infinito dos Deuses!

- Está tentando me convencer, ou se convencer? – diz estreitando ainda mais os olhos irônicos.

- Humana imbecil! Se é o que quer, vou mostrar o verdadeiro poder de um Deus!

Finalmente ele se irrita por completo. Os humanos que encontrara sempre temiam seus poderes, por isso nunca o enfrentavam, mas contra a Amazona de Camaleão, medo era algo que ele não conseguia ver. Cheio de raiva, lança raios de seu cosmo contra a Amazona, que tem dificuldades em evitá-los, pois são muito rápidos. A velocidade aumenta cada vez mais, e os golpes começam a atingi-la, cortando sua carne. Onde os raios pegam na armadura ficam vincos bastante fundos.

Momo, de repente, concentra todos os raios em suas mãos, fazendo-os brilhar intensamente numa única esfera azulada que, ao lançar, transforma-se num veloz cometa. Ela não consegue se esquivar, voa longe, e suas costas se chocam contra o pilar. June cospe sangue, caindo de joelhos no chão. As forças lhe faltam, o adversário se aproxima.

- Não disse...? Vocês não tem como nos vencer... Quanto mais o seu cosmo se eleva, mais o meu pode se elevar também. Estarei sempre acima de você, pois os humanos têm limites, mas os Deuses não.

- Sabe de uma coisa... Você não passa de um chato!

Ergue-se rapidamente, tentando dar-lhe um soco no queixo, mas ele segura seu punho apenas com o cosmo em sua mão e o explode, fazendo June afundar no chão.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Nas casas de Virgem e Sagitário Shun e Hikari sentem o cosmo de June em perigo.

- Mamãe!

- Hikari... – diz Shun através de seu cosmo – Os inimigos estão chegando. Fique, que eu irei ajudar June.

- Mas pai! Quero ir com você!

- Não... Confie em mim, querida, eu vou ajudar sua mãe...

- Nem pense nisso... – diz uma segunda voz em sua mente.

- Ah... June...?

- Será que não confia em mim,Shun? Vai deixar uma das doze casas desprotegida? Se eu quero me dizer Amazona de Atena, tenho que derrotar pelo menos um inimigo!

- Mas June...

- Já disse que posso fazer isso!

- Está bem... Confiamos em você... – e abaixou a cabeça, respeitando sua vontade.

- Tome cuidado, mamãe...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Seu cosmo começa a se elevar como nunca, ela não abandonaria seus ideais, muito menos Shun e Hikari, sua filha tão querida. O esverdeado de sua energia circunda seu corpo, afastando bruscamente as pedras que estavam à sua volta. Levanta-se, segurando com ainda mais força o seu chicote, e seu cosmo o circunda também. Momo tenta manter o ar indiferente, ironizando-a.

- Pff... Acha mesmo que isso será suficiente? Você pode ter vencido seus limites e atingido um cosmo muito poderoso, mas o meu cosmo ainda é o de um Deus.

- Feche essa matraca, Momo, e mostre esse seu tal cosmo de um Deus...

- Muito bem... Serei complacente com suas palavras e atenderei ao seu pedido...

Eleva bruscamente seu cosmo, concentrando mais uma vez um cometa de relâmpagos em suas mãos, dessa vez ainda mais poderoso e, sem dizer uma só palavra, o lança rápida e diretamente contra a Amazona.

June prepara o chicote, estirando o braço que o segura para trás de si e nele deposita todo a sua energia cósmica.

- Combaterei raios com raios... "CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃO!"

O chicote, transbordando em raios verdes à sua volta, equilibra-se com o cometa de relâmpagos de Momo e o anula. Quando o Deus parte para o segundo ataque, atravessando a nuvem de poeira formada pelo impacto das técnicas, não encontra sua inimiga.

Por cima dele, há metros de atura, June dá um giro mortal, girando ainda no ar, com o cosmo em seu chicote ainda mais intenso e cheio de brilho. Ela aproveita a volta que faz com o corpo para lançar com força total seu último ataque.

- "CHICOTES DE RELÂMPAGO!"

Da ponta do chicote partem inúmeros relâmpagos, que cortam o ar e a Terra com incrível violência e com a precisão de uma lâmina perfeitamente afiada. O inimigo não consegue reagir, e a potência do ataque é tal que todo o seu corpo se rasga com a eletricidade. Ele cai, com olhar incrédulo.

- Co... Mo... Eu sou um Deus... E... Você... Não passa de...

Desaparece, sem conseguir ao menos terminar de falar suas últimas palavras. Nos portões do Santuário as bravas Amazonas garantiram a vitória. Agora, os cosmos restantes dirigiam-se às Doze Casas do Zodíaco. Os jovens Cavaleiros de ouro se preparavam para sua primeira grande batalha, e os já tão conhecidos e renomados Cavaleiros Divinos se aprontavam para mais um desafio, prontos para lutarem mais uma vez com suas vidas.

Os Deuses primordiais se aproximam, será que o destino voltará às mãos das tão temidas Moiras?

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi de novo, povo! Vamos agora à nova etapa e nossa aventura contra os Deuses primordiais comandados pelas Moiras, as Deusas que controlavam o destino da humanidade na Grécia antiga! Hj um deles terá de enfrentar a guardiã do primeiro templo Zodiacal, Ane de Áries. Como ela se sairá em sua primeira batalha real? Espero q gostem!_

_Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Ane, guardiã da Casa de Áries:**

À frente de seu templo ela se prepara para a batalha que sabe estar muito próxima, os cosmos inimigos estão diante dela, pode sentir treze deles, dentre os quais quatro são perceptivelmente mais poderosos. Um destes torna para os outros.

- Um de vós deve ficar, enquanto os outros seguem. Devemos por fim a cada um dos Cavaleiros para que nenhum deles nos venha importunar mais tarde.

- Permita que eu o faça Cloto, minha senhora. – diz um dos acompanhantes, enquanto a garota apenas observa a tudo seriamente.

- Que sejas tu então, Oizos, a Miséria.

Do topo da escada, numa reluzente armadura, a jovem estreita os olhos e pronuncia:

- Temo que isto seja impossível... Pelas doze casas só se pode passar andando. Terão que me vencer antes que todos possam seguir. Mas isso não é algo que eu permita.

- Hahaha! – gargalhou Cloto – Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder.

Desaparecem, intrigando a menina. "Mas o que é isso?" – pensa – Os cosmos inimigos estavam atravessando por teletransporte os caminhos entre as casas do zodíaco, o que sempre foi impossível, graças ao cosmo de Atena.

- Tola! – torna aquele que ficara diante dela – É o cosmo da que vocês chamam de Deusa que faz com que ninguém possa se teleportar por entre as casas. Mas nós somos Deuses primordiais. Por que acha que isso seria um empecilho?

- Maldição... Mas isso não importa, os Cavaleiros mais poderosos de Atena não cairão! Nós venceremos cada um de vocês!

- Tem certeza? Não tome os três anteriores como exemplo, eram os mais frágeis de nós!

- Isso não importa!

Tira a capa que se prendia às suas costas, exibindo a formosa armadura dourada, que brilhava num poder estonteante, fazendo o desafiante arregalar surpreso os olhos.

- Pensei que as armaduras douradas tivessem se destruído na batalha contra Hades décadas atrás, e ficado nos Elíseos. Além disso, desde a era mitológica, não me lembro de tanto poder emanar de uma vestimenta usada por humanos, mesmo pelos deste nível.

- Sim... Você percebeu. Estas armaduras douradas foram trazidas de volta do Elíseos pelo cosmo de Atena, assim como para lá foram levadas pelo cosmo de Poseidon. Em meio ao caos da destruição do submundo, nossa Deusa conseguiu salvar não só seus Cavaleiros de bronze, mas também as vestimentas. Quando meu mestre, Kiki, já tinha experiência o bastante, ele concertou as armaduras.

- Impossível! Elas estavam destruídas demais, estavam mortas. E, além disso, como um moleque conseguiria refazê-las com mais poder que as anteriores?

- Com o sangue de Atena, é claro.

- Que?

- Isso mesmo. Atena deu seu sangue para restaurá-las e torná-las poderosas como vestimentas divinas, essas armaduras, mesmo que se pareçam muito com as originais, são Kameis. E elas despertaram esse poder com a elevação de nossos cosmos.

- Patético. Está querendo dizer que você tem o poder de um semi-Deus?

- Nosso treinamento foi árduo e nosso teste final foi, utilizando estas armaduras, vencer os guerreiros divinos que lutaram nos Elíseos e transformaram suas armaduras de bronze em Kameis. Para conseguir, tivemos que superar todos os nossos limites, mesmo para Cavaleiros dourados, foi assim que conseguimos as Kameis de ouro.

- Interessante... Mas isso continua sendo insignificante. Semi-Deuses não são Deuses, seu poder ainda é inferior e você ainda não tem como escapar da morte. É o seu destino. Agora chega de conversa, aceite-o e morra!

- É contra o destino que estamos lutando. Pode vir, eu, Ane de Áries, mostrarei o poder que aprendi com meu mestre, Kiki de Altar.

Ele lhe lança uma rajada de cosmo, que atinge o pilar atrás de Ane e o transforma em pó. A menina desaparecera, surgindo logo atrás dele e disparando uma rajada de energia dourada de sua mão. O Deus não é atingido, a energia se desfaz antes de tocá-lo.

- Sabe o que me deixa repugnado na humanidade? A diferença que eles mesmos criaram entre si, seres tão infimamente diferenciáveis tal é sua insignificância. É isso que criou aquilo que me personaliza, a miséria em que muitos de vocês vivem. E é por isso que devemos cuidar de seu destino, seres tão fúteis precisam ser controlados antes que destruam tudo à sua volta.

Uma névoa esverdeada sai de sua mão, junto com um brilho poderoso e rápido que impede Ane de se desviar, lançando-a contra um pilar. Ela se ergue com dificuldade, seu rosto está pálido e ela se ajoelha, tapando a boca com ânsia.

- Sentiu? Sua pele e sua garganta secas, o cheiro insuportável e azedo, o bafo quente? Isso é a miséria, esse é o sentimento em meio ao qual a humanidade vive.

Ela estreita o olhar, ainda mais séria, e se levanta, elevando seu cosmo poderosamente.

- Idiota! Acha que controlar a vida dos humanos desfará a miséria? Não seja hipócrita! Você só quer que os Deuses voltem a ter o mundo em suas mãos. Os problemas da humanidade, só os homens podem resolver!

- Ora, não seja mal educada!

Suas mãos brilham, rajadas poderosas saem delas, seguidamente caçando a garota que desaparece a todo instante, evitando cada golpe. Ela tenta prendê-lo com telecinésia, mas ele logo se desfaz de suas técnicas. Neste ponto, porém, já tinha sido atingido por alguns golpes telepáticos dela. No risco a que se expõe em cada vez que o atacava desta forma, em alguns momentos, ele a atingia, mas Ane nunca deixava parecer que era grande coisa. Mais uma tentativa e o cosmo inimigo se expande subitamente, barrando todos os seus ataques telecinéticos. Vira-se para ela, furioso, e a atira no chão com uma rajada mais rápida e mais poderosa.

Ane se levanta novamente, limpando o sangue do canto de seus lábios, e como se deixasse sua calma e seriedade de lado, e mostrasse um pouco da personalidade de seu mestre, provoca ironicamente o oponente.

- Então... Isso é tudo que o poderoso Deus tem para tentar me vencer?

- Como é? Você vai se ver comigo, fedelha!

- Estou esperando...

Seu cosmo se concentra com muito mais poder em suas mãos, o brilho verde que emana delas explode violentamente, clareando com força o primeiro templo. O cosmo de Ane também se expande com um poder absurdo, e o inimigo quase hesita, mas por fim libera sua técnica.

- "PERFUME DO MUNDO ESQUECIDO!"

- "PAREDE DE CRISTAL!"

A técnica é barrada e rapidamente devolvida para o oponente, fazendo-o cambalear para traz, com olhar incrédulo e momentaneamente cego pelo próprio golpe. Ele torna com palavras e voz furiosas:

- IDIOTA! Isso não vai funcionar comigo! – e ao olhar novamente e ver que a menina desaparecera – O que? Teleportou de novo... Mas para onde...?

- Aqui em cima! "EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!"

- Hã...? AAAAAAARGH!

O adversário desaparece, envolto no último fulgor de seu cosmo esverdeado até que tudo fica calmo novamente. Ane fita o vazio, em direção às casas seguintes, pensativa. Estreita os olhos por um momento.

"Estranho... Ele não era tão forte... Se todos forem assim, certamente meus amigos não terão problemas, mas isso não me parece normal. Tem coisa errada nisso, alguém está tramando alguma coisa...".

Os outros seguem rapidamente para a terceira casa. Touro estava vazia, ainda não havia nenhum guardião para este templo. Assim, correm rumo ao templo de gêmeos, onde dois cosmos poderosos e um tanto agressivos os esperam.

Algum lugar próximo ao Santuário, na encosta de Dejunte, templo da coroa do Sol. Na escuridão, uma voz feminina e velha sai da boca estreita de sorriso irônico:

- Huhuhu... Lá se vai mais um dos meus peões... Isto está mesmo interessante. Espereis para ver quem será a verdadeira e única controladora do destino da Terra... Quando todos estes Deuses inúteis e fracos forem vencidos pelos poderosos Cavaleiros de Atena, eu os matarei um a um, da forma mais deliciosa possível, vendo-os definhar e sofrer nos braços de seus queridos mestres, amigos e parentes. E eu controlarei tudo o que há na Terra... Hahaha! – e olhando para os quatro mais poderosos – Hu... Só vós haveis de dar certo trabalho... Mas provavelmente ireis escolher os mais experientes, o que não é bom para vós. Hehehe, no final das contas, não tenho com o que me preocupar...

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi, gnt! om, estamos aqui outra vez, agora para a publicação do nono capítulo de "O Despertar do Destino", indo agora para a terceira casa do Zidíaco, a casa de Gêmeos. Vamos ver quem está à espera dos nossos tenebrosos inimigos! Como se sairão estes nossos novatos na arte da defesa do planeta contra Deuses psicopatas?_

_Bom, como sempre, desejo a todos uma boa leitura, espero q gostem e peço mais uma vez: COMENTEM, ONEGAI!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Gêmeos do terceiro signo: Diana e Felipe:**

Dão de cara com duas figuras pouco amigáveis. Uma garota e um rapaz os espera na entrada da casa de Gêmeos, com olhares estreitos, sérios, desafiadores. Eram muito parecidos, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e revoltados, os dela bastante longos, os dele até os ombros, armaduras de mesmos traços. Certamente que eram tão gêmeos quanto seu signo.

- Então... – diz o garoto – Quem é o primeiro idiota a encarar?

A mulher que ia à frente do grupo sorri com ironia, e vira-se para trás. Dois deles dão passos à frente, com expressões igualmente irônicas. A líder concorda.

- Os últimos momentos e a velhice sempre andam juntos. Acabem com os gêmeos, enquanto continuamos.

Desaparecem todos, restando apenas os dois. Os gêmeos não estranham, pois já haviam percebido que eles poderiam seguir quando quisessem, mas que não chegariam à Atena sem destruir os Cavaleiros. Mas isso tinham certeza de que não conseguiriam.

- Uma pra Diana, uma pra Felipe? Não vamos nos divertir menos que os outros...

- Pode crer. – respondeu o irmão com o olhar estreito e um malicioso sorriso.

- Que confiança... Bom, vamos lá então. Eu sou Kera, a que destina os últimos momentos do homem. Vamos lá, menininha, quero acabar logo com você.

- Então acho que o rapaz fica com Gera, a velhice. Que comece... O fim.

Felipe parte para cima, seus golpes cortantes são rápidos e precisos, como lâminas certeiras e bem afiadas, Gera se desvia com grande habilidade, apesar de seu aspecto de anciã, com a pele enrugada, cabelos brancos e olhos pálidos como os de um cego, parecia ter uma grande agilidade e poder perceber com perícia os movimentos do garoto. Seus golpes também tinham grande força, desviava-se dos ataques contra si, girava no ar e desferia socos ou chutes que lançavam o rapaz longe. Ele se levantava sempre, e voltava a atacar, seu olhar nunca perdia o ar ferino, mas logo uma rajada de cosmo acinzentada atinge seu estômago, rápida e forte, o pilar atrás de si se quebra com o impacto de seu corpo e ele cai. Quando se levanta está ofegante, com sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios.

Diana também avança, prefere atacar com chutes, ainda que desferisse alguns golpes cortantes com as mãos também. Kere aparenta uns sessenta anos, tem algumas rugas, cabelos negros, como que tingidos, pela metade das costas e lisos, olhos castanhos-escuros. Defende os ataques com uma das mãos, e desfere rajadas de cosmos com a outra mão. A menina é cravada várias vezes contra o chão, mas sempre se levanta, atacando ferozmente. Mas a Deusa segura seu braço, atinge seu estômago com mais uma de suas rajadas, bem de perto, fazendo-a cuspir sangue, e a atira contra as pilastras. Mais pedras voando e poeira levantada, e a garota está também cansada e sangrando, encarando a inimiga com raiva e determinação.

Felipe novamente eleva seu cosmo, saltando em grande velocidade, mirando na adversária, mas ela desvia rapidamente, seu punho crava no chão e o brilho dourado de seu cosmo se espalha a sua volta. Ele se ergue no intento de avançar com uma rajada de sua energia, mas o cosmo de Gera já está muito concentrado e o atinge, mas não há dor alguma.

- Isso é o seu poder? Não entendi...

Ele vai para cima novamente, mas uma estranha dor acomete seu corpo, ele não consegue ter mais velocidade, seu corpo parece não responder, sente-se fraco, caindo de joelhos, com a respiração forçada.

- Espero que tenha entendido agora. Sente-se fraco, as juntas rangem, os ossos doem, a cabeça pesa, os membros não respondem, você não consegue respirar direito e seu coração acelera com facilidade. Bem vindo à vida de um ancião, você não pode vencer nem um soldadinho nessa situação, hahaha.

- Maldição...!

A irmã eleva seu cosmo, lançando uma poderosa rajada de energia, que é mais uma vez barrada pelas mãos de Kera. Ela não para, salta através das pilastras, apoiando-se nelas pelos pés, desferindo mais e mais rajadas a todo momento, mas a inimiga é muito rápida e consegue barrar todas elas. A Deusa salta numa velocidade incrível na direção de seu alvo, acertando-a com um soco, Diana restabelece sua posição no ar o mais rápido que consegue, dá mais um impulso no pilar e volta para o ataque. Um brilho a prende na pilastra, a garota não entende, mas se contorce numa estranha sensação, que desconhecia completamente.

- Sinta seu corpo enfraquecer bruscamente, sinta o frio tomar conta dele e seu coração comprimir com força dentro de seu peito, a visão ficar turva e todos os músculos se enrijecerem mesmo que não tenha forças. Sinta a morte, estes são seus últimos momentos.

- Aaaaaahg... Desgraçada...!

O irmão percebe seu sofrimento, dizem que há uma íntima ligação entre os gêmeos, que os fazem sentir um ao outro, e Diana o ouve chamar seu nome num grito. Repentinamente tudo desaparece, as Deusas vêem as imagens dos Cavaleiros desaparecerem diante de seus olhos, o templo está vazio e escuro, apenas algumas tochas de fogo esverdeado iluminam o lugar. "O que significa isso?" – perguntam para si mesmas.

Diana despenca da pilastra, caindo no chão ofegante, levando a mão sobre o coração, sentindo ainda a mesma sensação agonizante, enquanto Felipe está poucos metros à sua frente, ainda ofegante e cansado.

- Fe... Felipe... Foi você...?

- É... Eu ativei as ilusões com meu cosmo, mas o poder de Gera ainda está em mim, perece até que não vou agüentar...

- Ainda sinto o poder de Kera também, mas temos que sair dessa... Lembra da história que nos contam sobre aquele que treinou o Grande Mestre?

- O que chamavam de Mestre Ancião? Lembro... Ele era poderoso mesmo com mais de duzentos anos.

- Era por causa do cosmo. Vamos ter que usar nossos cosmos para desfazer o poder das duas doidas.

Ele acena positivamente, ambos sabiam que isso seria um tanto quanto difícil, que teriam de elevar muito seus cosmos, mas precisavam fazê-lo. Puseram-se a elevar suas energias absurdamente, as Deusas podiam sentir o grande poder que emanava, mas não conseguiam perceber de onde era. Andavam na direção que pensavam ser a que levaria aos dois, mas nunca chegavam. O tempo parecia curto e também interminável, e mesmo que sentissem a grande explosão daqueles dois, não conseguiam encontrá-los no labirinto em que foram mergulhadas.

- Malditos pivetes! Como podem fazer isso com Deusas primordiais como nós?

- Calma, uma hora ou outra eles têm que aparecer, ou nos teleportamos daqui.

- Pode ser, mas caso não tenha percebido, essas malditas ilusões afetam nosso direcionamento, não poderemos nos teleportar se não conseguimos distinguir as direções.

- Eles vão aparecer. Acha que eles vão querer nos deixar vivas? Eles são humanos, portanto são tolos.

Sentiam-se bem novamente, seus cosmos estavam em todo o seu poder. Diana olhou o irmão com um terno sorriso.

- Obrigada, irmãozinho, você salvou a gente.

- Que é isso? Eu não ia deixar minha maninha morrer desse jeito, né?

- Valeu... Bom, tenho um plano. Escute...

Uma armadura de Gêmeos aparece na frente das duas, mandando-as sair. Sua voz, porém, é estranha, rouca, grave e metálica, mas não é o suficiente para assustá-las.

- Hu... Deve ser o garotinho tentando nos impressionar.

- Então vamos dar um jeito nele.

- Vocês não podem. Ninguém atravessa a casa de Gêmeos, eu não permitirei que o mau passe por aqui.

Elas se entreolham e riem, concentram suas energias e disparam rajadas juntamente contra o Cavaleiro, mas ele desaparece, sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

- Mas que diabos?

- Será que é tão fraquinho que evaporou? – disse a mais nova ironicamente.

- Na sejam tão confiantes. – respondeu Gêmeos, reaparecendo às suas costas.

As duas se irritam com a ousadia, fecham as caras e concentram ao máximo seus cosmos, disparando juntamente os golpes que utilizaram contra os irmãos minutos antes. Há um grande clarão em meio ao salão, mas o Cavaleiro continua de pé diante delas.

- O que está acontecendo? É só um humano!

- Um humano que as mandará para "OUTRA DIMENSÃO!"

Elas se sentem engolidas pelo espaço interdimensional, mas mesmo surpreendidas como estavam conseguem usar os cosmos para se teleportar de volta. Quando se vêem novamente na casa de Gêmeos, duas silhuetas saem das sombras, com auras douradas gigantescas ao seu redor. A menina dá o grito de ordem.

- "AGORA!"

Os dois saltam contra as inimigas, suas auras tomam conta de todo o local, tudo acontece tão rápido que não há reação, planetas, asteróides e estrelas explodem em volta das duas, e os irmãos evocam em conjunto:

- "EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!"

As Deusas desaparecem em meio à explosão, quando tudo termina e as energias se amenizam, os dois se entreolham, e caem sentados, limpando o suor dos rostos.

- Belo plano, Diana...

- Velhos planos do Santuário que sempre funcionam, hehe.

- Não acredito que apelamos pras técnicas de Saga... "O" Saga! Caramba, espero que ele não fique bravo.

- Bom... Temos o cosmo de Gêmeos, não? E afinal, se conseguimos, certamente que o espírito de nosso renomado antecessor tenha permitido, né?

Os dois sorriram, sua parte estava feita, só restava esperar que os outros vencessem os inimigos restantes, ou esperar para ajudar se necessário. Enquanto isso, na entrada da casa de Câncer, mais um Deus ficava para trás, enquanto os outros seguem para Leão que, até agora parecia completamente vazia. No templo da Coroa do Sol, a mesma sombra esguia continua a observar solitária a batalha, com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito.

"Dois menos... Vamos ver se o pequeno Árabe foi bem treinado como os outros... Me aguarde Atena, perderá seus poderosos e valiosos combatentes, morreram pelas minhas mãos, à distância, sem que entendam o que estará acontecendo."

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi de novo! Continuando a nossa nova aventura das doze casas do futuro, vamos para a quarta casa. Ali não é o perverso cav de câncer como os outros costumavam ser, afinal de contas, ninguém entende como o MDM podia ser cav sendo tão mau, então os outros desse signo naum deviam ser, né? Sem contar q td mundo deve saber q os cancerianos, na verdade, são extremamente sentimentais xD_

_Então, aí vai, espero q gostem! Boa leitura! Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**A passagem pelo Aglomerado de Presépio:**

- Por que? – pergunta o guardião – Por que essa batalha inútil? Por que os humanos não podem seguir seus caminhos livremente?

- Mas que pergunta besta é essa? –torna o Homem à sua frente – Os Deuses é que decidem o destino do homens, vocês não tem direito de resistir.

- Mesmo assim resistimos, e continuamos vencendo. Por que continuam a insistir?

- Cala a boca, moleque! Por essa resistência, todos vocês morrerão!

- Só os seus morreram até agora. Deviam reconhecer que os humanos não são tão fracos assim. Evitaríamos uma luta sem sentido.

- Onde foi que aprendeu a ser tão bonzinho, heim?

- Meu mestre, Shun de Andrômeda, também odeia os combates.

- Não deviam estar aqui então!

O homem avança velozmente, seus cabelos são negros arrepiados e curtos, os olhos são vermelhos como sangue, era alto e magro, com um manto escuro e manchado. Seus golpes são cortantes, e ágeis, o rapaz se desvia com dificuldade do primeiro golpe, seu cosmo agia no corpo dos adversários, deixando-os pesados e lentos, mas quando tentou utilizá-lo contra o inimigo, este explodiu sua energia, libertando-se da do Cavaleiro.

- Acha que esse truque de criança funciona comigo?

- Como eu disse, não gosto de violência, mas se é para defender as pessoas de Deuses como você, eu terei de lutar. Ali de Câncer não se renderá nunca!

- Muito bem... Então Ali de Câncer luta e morre nas mãos de Ênia, a carnificina.

Seus golpes são mais rápidos e violentos, rasgam o chão e estraçalham os pilares, muitos atingem o garoto, arrancando-lhe sangue. Os destroços de um dos pilares cai sobre sua cabeça, e ele desaparece no meio das pedras, o inimigo sorri.

- Essa foi fácil demais, que pena, queria ter retalhado ele...

Uma luz se expande entre os escombros, fazendo tudo voar para os ares, o cosmo dourado é poderoso, o garoto chacoalha a cabeça, tirando a poeira dos cabelos negros e ondulados e fita o Deus com seus sérios olhos castanho escuros. Faz um movimento como se atirasse algo na direção do inimigo, e a energia dourada parece esticar até Ênia, que se defende com um dos braços. A luz dourada circunda seu braço.

- Mas o que é isso?

- Transformei meu cosmo em correntes para alcançá-lo. Se minha armadura não as tem, eu concentro meu cosmo da forma que eu quero.

- Isso são correntes? Garoto, sabe o que é isso em meu manto? É sangue, dos inúmeros fracos que matei, e o seu é o próximo a me banhar.

Sua energia se expande, livrando-se do cosmo de Ali, ele desfere novamente seus golpes ágeis e fortes, sem que o rapaz consiga se defender ou esquivar. O jovem está cada vez mais ferido, seu sangue escorre abundante, deixando-o fraco, consegue ouvir, como que ao longe, as gargalhadas de seu adversário, que se delicia com a retaliação do menino.

- Mais um fraco para minha lista. Hahahahaha.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Ali... Ali...

- Ah... Hikari?

- Por favor Ali, não morra.

- Argh... Droga, eu sou um fraco.

- Não é não. Você não gosta de batalhas, não está usando todo o seu poder. Mas lembra do que meu pai nos ensinou? Lembra de quando ele contava das batalhas dele?

- Si... Sim... Ele também odiava lutar, mas isso quase o matou várias vezes.

- Se isso acontecesse, os Cavaleiros poderiam perder, e o mundo seria destruído pelos Deuses. Você tem que ser forte, você tem que lutar, mesmo que não goste.

- Tenho que lutar... Não posso... Perder...

- Por favor, Ali, não morra...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Ergue os braços, pronto para o golpe final, mas sente o cosmo se elevar mais e mais à sua frente, o menino não estava morto e começava a tomar novas forças, forças descomunais para um ser humano, mesmo um Cavaleiro dourado. Ele se levanta, mais sério que nunca, e parte para cima do adversário.

- Não vou perder. Não vou ser um fraco. Eu seguirei os passos de meu mestre!

As defesas agora eram difíceis, Ali o acertava em vários pontos de seu corpo, e mesmo que o atingisse com seus golpes, o menino não se deixava levar pela dor, continuava a atacar mais e mais. Transformou então seu cosmo em correntes, e o lançou com todo o poder sobre o Deus, fazendo-o cravar numa das pilastras.

O inimigo se ergue, com um sorriso irônico, e limpa o sangue do canto de sua boca.

- Bem... Ao que parece teremos que partir para o plano B.

Expande seu cosmo pelo templo, um acinzentado pesado e escuro que se espalhou por todo o ambiente, o clima ficou pesado, quente e agonizante, escuro e tétrico. Imagens estranhas começam a aparecer por toda parte, envoltas na fumaça densa que, quando se dissipa, revela uma cena apavorante. O menino não consegue reagir, está boquiaberto de olhos esbugalhados diante àquela cena funesta. Milhares de cabeças humanas se espalhavam por todo o templo, pelo chão, paredes teto e pilares, cabeças de homens, mulheres e crianças com expressões cheias de medo, dor, terror, agonia, raiva e ódio.

- O que... O que é isso?

- Isso? Ora, é a antiga decoração. Não sabia, seu antecessor adorava estas cabeças.

- Do que está falando?

- As pessoas o tomavam como mau. Acho que ele era mesmo é louco. Tantas batalhas e mortes na sua frente, talvez o tenham ensinado a ser insano. Mas pra dizer a verdade, eu gosto do estilo. Que tal ser tragado por essa aura amaldiçoada?

Ele queria mesmo era acabar com o psicológico do rapaz, fazer sua mente entrar em colapso com o peso que depositara no ambiente com seu cosmo. De fato, sua cabeça parece a ponto de explodir, e suas forças começam a faltar novamente, as pernas tremem, ele quase cai de joelhos. Mas se lembra da voz de Hikari em sua mente: "Por favor, Ali, não morra..."

Seu cosmo dourado explode novamente, ele solta um grito que assusta Ênia, fazendo com que todo o ar pesado desapareça, as cabeças se desfazem e ele parte para cima com um soco que novamente crava o inimigo na pilastra. Desta vez o dano parece ser maior, mas o Deus ainda se ergue explodindo seu cosmo e transformando-o em navalhas afiadas que voam na direção de Ali. Ele apenas se defende com os braços cruzados diante de si, e o inimigo se assusta ao vê-lo inteiro por trás da defesa.

- Não acredito que seja tão poderoso para defender meu cosmo!

- Se gosta tanto do inferno, por que não faz de lá sua morada?

- Como é?

- Meu mestre também me falou sobre a técnica secreta dos que possuem o cosmo de Câncer. Eu nunca queria ter que usá-la mas é o único jeito.

- Não conseguirá me atingir. Eu sou um Deus primordial!

Ele eleva seu cosmo para se defender, mas a energia do Cavaleiro de Câncer está elevada demais, e sua técnica sai com todo o poder que ele possui e que ainda não mostrara para ninguém até então.

- "ONDAS DO INFERNO!"

O inimigo se desfaz diante dele, envolto no cosmo cor de vinho que o envolve, enviando-o diretamente para a entrada do mundo dos mortos. Suas energias acabam, Ênia está vencido, e não mais poderia retornar para o mundo dos homens, ou para o dos Deuses. A voz da menina com quem treinara novamente ecoa na mente do jovem árabe.

- Não disse, Ali, você é muito forte, como o meu pai.

- Obrigado, Hikari, por acreditar em mim. Mas ainda tem muito pra eu conseguir ser tão forte quanto mestre Shun.

- A gente chega lá. – respondeu a garota.

O rosto da menina refletiu-se então em seus olhos, e ele sorriu sozinho, fitando um ponto qualquer na direção das casas adiante, na direção da casa de Sagitário. "Espero que não se machuque, Hikari..."

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi, mais uma vez, galera! Indo para a quinta casa, a de leão. Ela estava vazia até agora, mas será q continuará assim? Será q Ikki não virá ajudar seus amigos como sempre fez? Bom, só lendo para saber, como será a próxima luta da nossa fic! Boa leitura a todos! espero q gostem e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Fogo**

Entraram na casa de Leão, não sentiam nenhum cosmo no local, parecia estar completamente vazia. Resolveram então seguir caminho, um a menos para se preocuparem. Estavam, porém, no meio do salão central, quando um fogo intenso se ascendeu diante deles, cheio e poder e calor. Uma silhueta se formou em meio às chamas, e quando estas se abriram, depararam-se com o olhar sério e ameaçador de um guerreiro divino. Sua Kamei brilhava como o fogo, as asas da Fênix, abertas, poderiam envolvê-lo, as penas da cauda esvoaçavam ao seu redor, e seus olhos flamejavam no vermelho de seu cosmo, olhando-os desafiadoramente de lado, com uma esfera flamejante numa das mãos, elevada diante de seu peito como num aviso.

Aquela que era chamada de Cloto, a líder do grupo, torna aos seus acompanhantes:

- Ao que parece o guardião desta quinta casa chegou, e está bem animado para lutar. Então, quem fará as vezes?

Uma mulher dá um passo à frente, alta, magra, cabelos loiro médio, ondulados e longos, olhos cor de mel. Mas destes emanava um ar bravio e sério, superficialmente como os do Cavaleiro à sua frente. Ela o encarou, ao que ele apenas disse, ainda com o cosmo flamejante em sua mão:

- Vamos logo com isso, não tenho a noite toda.

- Eu fico. - disse ela à Cloto.

A líder apenas acenou positivamente e fez sinal aos demais para continuarem, eles a obedeceram, deixando para trás os dois adversários que se enfrentariam.

- Muito bem, Cavaleiro de Atena, chegou a hora da sua morte.

Nos lábios do Cavaleiro formou-se um sorriso irônico, fechou os olhos e cerrou o punho, fazendo com que as chamas da esfera de cosmo que levava se espalhasse ao redor de sua mão. Voltou-se para ela, sem dar muita importância ao que dissera.

- Hu. Já me disseram isso muitas vezes. Parece que você é mais uma que morderá a língua.

- Como é? Por acaso sabe quem sou?

- Pouco me importa.

- Como se atreve a se dirigir assim a uma das mais fortes seguidoras das Moiras, uma Erínia como eu?

- Já disse que pouco me importa quem é você. Se está aqui para lutar então feche a boca e lute.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ela parecia enraivecida, lançou-se com toda a velocidade e poder que conseguia para cima do guerreiro, tentando acertá-lo. Ele desviou no último instante, ela continuou tentando golpeá-lo de todas as formas, com socos e chutes, mas ele era muito rápido, parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, muito mais que os Cavaleiros de antes. Ele tenta contra atacar, mas ela esquiva com uma rapidez incrível. Para diante dele, com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Maldito! Como pode, parece ser ainda mais forte que os Cavaleiros anteriores.

- Não. Sou apenas mais experiente que eles.

- Então acho que terei de ser mais precisa.

Seus movimentos tornam-se mais rápidos, ela consegue chegar até ele sem que Fênix perceba, tapando seu rosto com suas mãos e elevando poderosamente seu cosmo. A energia explode, e o guerreiro voa longe, arrastando seu corpo pelo chão e levando parte do piso consigo. Ele se levanta, ela já avançava novamente, seus golpes são seguidos, muito rápido e fortes, não conseguia acompanhar a seqüência. Ela ergueu o braço, atingindo seu queixo, fazendo-o elevar-se no ar. Ela esperou que ele caísse novamente para continuar atacando, mas ele girou rapidamente no ar, apoiando-se com os pés nos pilares e voltando ao chão pelas costas da adversária. Ela olhou para ele, a raiva não saia de seus olhos, ele sorriu com ironia, arqueando uma sobrancelha e limpando o sangue da boca.

- Hu... Você é bem irritada.

- Sou Megaira, o rancor.

- Isso explica muita coisa. Muito bem, eu sou Ikki, a Ave Fênix. Feliz agora?

- Ora, seu...

Ela avançou de novo, mas seu soco travou no punho de Ikki, que a olhava com seriedade. Ele explodiu seu cosmo poderosamente, fazendo-a voar para trás, cravando contra o pilar, continuou a encará-la, enquanto ela se erguia com os olhos em chamas.

- E de onde é que vem todo esse rancor?

- Você não disse para ficar de boca fechada?

- Sim. Mas agora estou curioso.

- Eu sou o rancor primordial que deu origem a todo o rancor e ódio que há no mundo, inclusive o seu, Ikki de Fênix.

Ele se surpreendeu um pouco com aquelas palavras, ela percebeu.

- Já se esqueceu? Não, você nunca se esquece. Não tem rancor deste mundo e desta humanidade? Não tem ódio do mundo que lhe tirou o que você mais amava?

- Cale-se.

- Hu. Vou refrescar sua memória...

Saltou em sua direção, ele tentou defender, mas ela desaparece diante de seus olhos, surgindo novamente às suas costas. Segurou-o por trás e levou uma das mãos à sua testa, liberando seu cosmo diretamente em seu cérebro, fazendo-o lembrar-se do mais terrível dia de sua vida. Na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, onde tudo era terror e ódio, uma bela jovem lhe mostra os campos floridos, o paraíso no inferno, linda, longos e lisos cabelos loiros que brilhavam ao sol, doces olhos verdes, cintilantes como o seu nome: Esmeralda. A chegada do demônio que o tentou atacar, ferindo-a mortalmente por estar perto de si, os últimos suspiros daquela delicada voz, o sangue dela em suas mãos, o aperto insuportável em seu peito... E o ódio que nasceu daí, o sentimento incontrolável de destruir tudo ao seu redor.

Sua mente latejava, seu cérebro parecia querer explodir, suas faces se banhavam de lágrimas quentes, lágrimas que não derramava há anos.

- Pare com isso, desgraçada!

Ela riu, um riso maldoso, com os olhos estreitos cheios de sarcasmo, afastando-se dele e concentrando seu cosmo em suas mãos. O brilho vermelho que surgiu daí o envolveu, enlaçando todo o seu corpo, e parecia que cortaria sua armadura e carne. Ele se lembrava mais uma vez do rosto da amada que lhe foi tirada, sentindo um pouco daquele sentimento ruim que tinha na época.

O cosmo de Fênix é sentido da casa seguinte, um garoto torna o rosto preocupado para lá, cerrando os punhos fortemente.

- Ikki!

Ele ouve a voz do irmão dentro de seu cosmo, não precisava de mais nada para se lembrar de como deixara para trás aquele ódio. Os amigos, o irmão, pessoas em quem podia confiar, havia pessoas no mundo que eram boas, que tentavam levar suas vidas da melhor forma possível, e elas dependiam dele. Se ele se deixasse levar pelo ódio que sentia por um homem maligno que lhe tirara o que lhe era mais importante, então contrariaria todo o amor e ternura que transbordavam daqueles olhos verdes. Se deixasse o rancor tomar seu coração, quando chegasse sua hora, não conseguiria encontrar Esmeralda no mundo dos mortos, pois estaria perdido, enquanto ela o estaria esperando no paraíso.

Ikki explode seu cosmo, o poder é tanto que Megaira é novamente cravada no pilar, ela tenta se erguer, mas os punhos do guerreiro prendem seu pescoço à pilastra, ele está sério, mas não há raiva ou ódio em seus olhos.

- Eu abandonei o ódio e o rancor há décadas.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo, está contrariando os Deuses.

- Isso eu faço também há décadas. Sou profissional.

Ela o afasta com o poder de seu cosmo, concentrando-se e indo novamente para cima dele, desferindo golpes rápidos, certeiros e poderosos, mas Ikki já conhecia seu estilo, e já podia seguir seus movimentos, defende os ataques e, na primeira pequena brecha, crava o punho no estômago da Deusa.

- Mais uma coisa... Não acredito em Deuses.

Afasta o punho até a cintura e desfere outro golpe, rápido e forte, em seu queixo, ela voa longe e se afunda no chão. Quando se levanta, já cambaleante, o olha com surpresa.

- Como pode dizer isso? Como pode lutar por Atena sem acreditar em Deuses?

- Não luto por Atena, luto pelos mesmos ideais de nossa líder, que é a Saori.

- Hipócrita!

Ela lhe desfere uma poderosa rajada de cosmo, ele concentra todo o seu poder para defendê-la, se fere um pouco, mas o cosmo inimigo logo se dissipa, e ele ainda está de pé. Um pouco de sangue escorre de sua mão, mas ele pouco se incomoda. Eleva seu cosmo ao nível máximo, espantando a adversária com tamanho poder, um poder digno de ser chamado de divino, e desfere sua última técnica:

- "AVE FÊNIX!"

- Desgraçado...!

Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer em meio ao espanto que lhe acometeu, com os olhos arregalados, vendo as chamas cheias de poder avançarem contra ela sem que pudesse se defender, desviar ou reagir. Foi logo consumida pelo fogo da Fênix, desaparecendo em meio às chamas. A fumaça se dissipou e nada restou da Deusa primordial que ali estivera. Ikki olhou para o lugar onde ela estava antes de desaparecer.

- Essa já é a segunda vez que eu venço o rancor...

Lembrou-se uma vez mais da garota que levava com todo amor em seu coração, como se fosse ela que sempre lhe ajudasse a vencer tão horrível sentimento. Afinal, ela era o anjo que encontrara no inferno, aquela que, em meio a um lugar de ódio, soube cultivar amor. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo e lembrou-se então de seu irmão, cuja voz escutara naquele momento, e riu de si mesmo.

- Esmeralda... Shun... Vocês dois não cansam de me fazer continuar bonzinho.

E olhou para o caminho para a casa de Virgem.

- Droga... Vou ter mesmo que deixar ele lutar sozinho? Ele é forte, mas me acostumei a ajudá-lo. Acho que o mimei demais...

O caminho se segue, a próxima casa é Virgem, Shun já está preparado, esperando os inimigos na entrada do templo, as sombras já surgem ao longe. A batalha está longe do fim.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Uhu! Olha nóis aí outra vez! Bom, vamos para mais um capítulo, essa semana vou postar mais cedo pq amanhã tenho q viajar e ñ sei qdo volto, eu sei q volto na sexta, mas enfim, vai q num dá tempo XD Mas é só dessa vez! =P_

_Enfim... A casa de virgem está prestes a ser o próximo alvo dos Deuses primordiais. Como será a batalha de Shun? Quem será seu inimigo? Será q Ikki conseguirá se segurar p/ ñ ajudar o irmão como sempre?_

_Boa leitura a todos! Espero q gostem do capítulo._

_Ah, sim... Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Fios e correntes:**

A sexta casa surge diante dos olhos dos inimigos, Cloto olha para os demais.

- Sigam em frente, eu quero lutar contra este Cavaleiro. Láquesis, minha irmã, tome a liderança do grupo.

- Sim, Cloto.

Todos se teletransportam através da casa, rumo ao templo seguinte, enquanto Cloto fica para trás. Ela adentra o templo encontrando-se com o guardião deste, à sua frente, Kamei rósea brilhante como se as próprias estrelas estivessem nela, correntes cintilantes em punho, prontas para tudo, longos e revoltados cabelos verdes, do mesmo tom de seus olhos profundos, determinados e puros, o cosmo rosado envolve seu corpo todo, com um poder muito próximo do divino. A casa é ainda como antigamente, com o altar de lótus onde o antigo Cavaleiro meditava, todo um estilo hindu que Shun mantivera por respeito ao homem mais próximo dos Deuses.

- Se fosse possível, gostaria de evitar essa batalha tão inútil.

- Não pretendo deixar de te matar, Cavaleiro de Atena.

- E imagino que minha morte não a impedirá de ir em direção a Saori para matá-la e controlar a humanidade depois.

- Você é bem esperto.

- Que pena... Parece que terei de lutar novamente.

A mulher sorri, envolta em sua capa negra como a noite, longos e ondulados cabelos negros caem às suas costas, é magra e não muito alta, e seus olhos são verdes e cheios de vontade de lutar. Ela eleva seu cosmo prateado, estendendo os dedos de suas mãos, de onde surgem fios da cor de seu cosmo, brilhantes e longos, envolvendo-a toda numa ondulação contínua e irregular. Ela se apresenta.

- Eu sou Cloto, a Moira que tece o fio da vida, e estes são os fios que teço para retalhar os que não obedecem ao seu destino. Acha que suas correntes são páreo para eles?

A nebulosa de Andrômeda se estende aos seus pés, o cosmo do Cavaleiro é cada vez mais poderoso e sua defesa está formada, de forma que nada a traspassasse.

- Acho que minhas correntes não pararão de cortar o ar com todo o meu cosmo enquanto eu não a vencer.

- Parece que o garotinho mudou muito ao longo dos anos...

- Só percebi que, se não há como evitar a luta, temos que lutar até o fim com nossas vidas, mesmo que custe a nossa ou a do outro. É um erro que estou pronto a cometer: tirar uma vida pelas de milhares de outros.

- Então vamos à luta.

Os fios avançam rapidamente contra o garoto, sua defesa o protege, mas o cosmo inimigo é poderoso demais, e ele sente a nebulosa quase se abrir diante do ataque. Intensifica o seu cosmo, os fios não param por um minuto, avançam por todos os lados, em movimentos irregulares, curvando-se de todas as formas. Seu cosmo os barra por pouco, mas logo vários deles penetram a defesa quase perfeita da nebulosa. O rapaz se assusta por um segundo, e os fios cortam os poucos lugares de seu corpo que a armadura não protegia, e riscam sua vestimenta. Fios de sangue escorrem pelo seu corpo, mas ele não parece dar importância. Continua com o mesmo olhar sério, prepara suas correntes e as dispara com velocidade, num golpe direto e preciso.

- "CORRENTES DE ANDRÔMEDA!"

Os fios voltam todos para perto da Deusa primordial envolvendo-a por completo, e as correntes não a atingem. O Cavaleiro tenta novamente, as correntes parecem se multiplicar indefinidamente, e vão todas em direção ao mesmo alvo. Os fios, porém, continuam a circunda-la velozmente, protegendo-a poderosamente. Na primeira brecha que encontra lança todos os fios de uma só vez, numa velocidade muito alta, atirando Shun para trás e cortando ainda mais a sua pele e vestimenta. O Cavaleiro crava no pilar e quando cai no chão a Deusa salta e lança novamente os ataques cortantes contra ele. O chão se parte e Andrômeda afunda ainda mais nele, a inimiga está certa de sua vitória, ainda achando que fora bastante fácil para um guerreiro tão experiente.

Mas ao virar a costas, sente o cosmo se elevar poderosamente atrás de si, o rapaz salta rapidamente e desfere mais um certeiro ataque com suas correntes, sem que ela tenha tempo de evocar de volta os fios. Esquiva-se rapidamente, tendo o rosto cortado pelo ataque que a pega de raspão, torna o olhar assustado para o homem que acaba de pousar no chão, ainda parecendo muito disposto para quem levou tamanho ataque.

- Nunca dê as costas a um adversário sem ter certeza de que o venceu...

- Ora seu... Como pode...?

Ela lança novamente seus fios, estão cada vez mais rápidos e poderosos, Shun se concentra, ergue o braço e se defende com classe e perícia.

- "DEFESA CIRCULAR!"

Os fios são todos repelidos pela corrente que girava em alta velocidade e cheia de um cosmo que se parecia com eletricidade percorrendo tudo à volta do guerreiro.

- Isso não vai funcionar para sempre! – esbravejou ela explodindo seu cosmo.

Os fios se multiplicam, intensificam sua energia e tomam conta de toda a sala da casa de Virgem, por todos os lados, eles avançam contra Shun, torcendo-se no espaço do modo possível para envolvê-lo de todos os lados. A defesa não suporta mais a pressão e o poder do cosmo inimigo, se desfaz e todos os ataques atingem seu alvo. Desta vez o Cavaleiro deixa escapar um grito de dor, e cai novamente. A mulher se aproxima.

- Não devo dar as cosas, certo? Então arrancarei seu pescoço para ter certeza...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Na casa de Leão um certo Cavaleiro anda inquieto e um lado para o outro, com o olhar seriamente preocupado. Ele olha para a casa seguinte, cerrando fortemente os punhos.

- Maldição... Eu prometi que confiaria nele... Não posso interferir, mas... Droga, Shun, levanta!

Seu cosmo se expande, ele estava prestes a entrar na briga, mas Shun consegue ouvir sua voz, e responde ao irmão que ele percebe estar prestes a interferir.

- Calma, Ikki. Eu não estou vencido, ainda posso me levantar.

- Shun...?

- Eu não vou perder. Confie em mim.

- Está bem... Mas é bom não perder mesmo, ou eu não te perdôo por não ter deixado eu te ajudar!

- Pode deixar, irmão.

A voz calma do irmão mais novo lhe trás mais confiança, e ele finalmente se acalma um pouco, sentindo o cosmo de Shun se elevar novamente. Seu irmão era forte, muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, ele sempre se continha, mas se mostrasse todo o seu poder, ele sabia que qualquer Deus cairia pelas mãos de seu caçula.

- Vai lá, Shun... Mostra o que você esconde debaixo da manga.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

A mulher não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo diante de si, mesmo que seu cosmo o ameaçasse de arrancar-lhe a cabeça, ele ainda elevava o seu a um nível estupendo. Não querendo que ele se erguesse mais uma vez, o envolveu fortemente em seus fios e o lançou longe, cravando-o na parede sobre o altar de lótus, sobre o qual caiu logo em seguida. Ela sorriu, um dos fios já estava envolto em seu pescoço, e ela logo o estirou com força. Shun sentiu seu pescoço sendo cortado, estava ficando mais perigoso, mas ele fizera seu irmão confiar nele, ele prometera que não morreria. Seu cosmo se expandiu mais e mais, a névoa rósea tomou conta do altar, enquanto ele se erguia diante dos olhos surpresos de sua adversária. Seu semblante era sério, e o brilho que tomou seu cosmo ofuscou Cloto, o fio que prendia seu pescoço se quebrou e as correntes novamente se elevaram com sua energia. Cloto desfez o olhar surpreso, sorriu e proferiu.

- Eis um bom substituto para o "homem mais próximo dos Deuses".

Os cosmos estão no nível mais alto, ambos sentem que estão equilibrados, Cloto dispara seus fios de uma só vez, em movimentos curvos para que Shun não os pudesse defender nem desviar deles. O garoto, por sua vez, deposita seu cosmo nas correntes e as lança contra os fios, elas tomam um movimento igual ao destes, parecendo se multiplicar. O cosmo que as percorre é um intensa eletricidade que corta cada fio que toca, a Deusa arregala os olhos, espantada, e vê as correntes voltarem para perto de seu dono logo após destruírem cada um de seus fios. Antes que possa perceber, numa velocidade absurda, como se fossem verdadeiros raios, as mesmas correntes cortam o ar envoltas em eletricidade.

- "ONDAS RELÂMPAGO!"

Ela tenta se defender, mas não tem mais tempo para tecer novos fios, e agora também não há tempo para se esquivar. O golpe a atinge, ela voa longe, o chão se parte sob seu corpo, ela está extremamente ferida. Ainda assim, se ergue e concentra novamente seu cosmo, indo ao ataque em direção ao Cavaleiro. O cosmo deste já está no ápice, ela não tem tempo de desferir seu último ataque, e é completamente engolida pela tempestade rósea que se forma, destruindo-a sem deixar vestígios.

- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!"

O ambiente se acalma, nada restara da adversária, Shun torna o olhar para a entrada da casa, onde vê uma conhecida silhueta o observando.

- Não disse, irmão? Eu não perderia...

- Pois é... Ainda bem que eu vim. Não me perdoaria de perder um show desses.

- Ora, Ikki, mais uma batalha sem sentido, violenta e...

- No fundo você não mudou nada, não é?

- Não posso fazer nada. Nunca vou gostar dessas lutas.

- É só isso que você tem a dizer? Parece que alguma coisa mais te preocupa.

- June está ferida, provavelmente inconsciente, Ali também está ferido, mas não é grave, e Hikari terá de lutar em breve.

- Tem muito com o que se preocupar, heim? Deixe que eu busco June, concentre-se em ajudar minha sobrinha se precisar.

- Obrigado, Ikki.

O irmão sai, Shun baixa a cabeça, com um sorriso agradecido, mas provavelmente não teria de ajudar Hikari, ela era mais afeiçoada às batalhas, mais como a mãe dela. Sabia que podia confiar no poder da filha. Mas a batalha ainda não chegara lá, o próximo combate era contra o filho do Grande Mestre, o jovem Shura de Libra, e quem se preocupava agora era a bela escorpiniana, que pela primeira vez desfazia seu cativante sorriso.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Mais um capítulo saindo do forno! Bom, do forno naum pq essa fic já tava pronta, né XD Mas enfim, vcs entenderam o espírito, eu acho =P Vamos à batalha na sétima casa, a casa de libra, e o filho do grande mestre shiryu, o jovem shura de libra, está prestes a mostrar do q é capaz. Espero q gostem do capítulo!_

_Ah, sim... E só avisadno q como é fim de ano, eu uso os computadores da faculdade e em casa naum tem net, eu vou entrar em recesso de fim de ano c/ as fics tb XD Então, na semana q vem num tem capítulo, não sei qdo sai o próximo por causa disso, mas pretendo ver se os pcs aqui abrem logo nas primeiras semanas de janeiro. Como terei de estar por aqui mesmo, eu posto de sexta feira ^-^_

_Bom, era só esse o aviso, então... Ao capítulo!  
_

_Boa leitura! Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Justiça e dedicação; A nova espada sagrada:**

Casa de Escorpião, a garota de revoltosos cabelos loiros desfaz seu sorriso e toma uma feição preocupada, com o olhar fixo em direção à casa anterior à sua. O menino que estava sob sua supervisão a fita preocupado, toca sua mão, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

- Está tudo bem, Dalila?

- Hã? Ah... Sim... Só estou preocupada. Escute, Juan, a batalha está perto desta casa. Suba para o andar de cima, se tranque no quarto e não saia de lá até que tudo acabe.

- Está bem... Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Não se preocupe, só se proteja.

Ele sobe, como a garota mandara, enquanto ela volta a fitar o templo de libra. Seu coração se aperta de medo, ela traz o punho fechado diante do busto, os olhos tremem e ela engole em seco. A garota sempre tão alegre e otimista encontrava-se agora numa angústia e preocupação profundos. "Shura..." – disse baixinho, com a voz trêmula como suas mãos.

Láquesis olhou para o grupo que a seguia, sem precisar dizer nada para que uma das sombras desse um passo à frente. Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça e dá sinal para os outros seguirem. Enquanto todos se afastam, a mulher sobe as escadas da sétima casa, Libra, onde entra sem grandes problemas, seguindo logo para o centro do grande salão principal. Ele estava ali, sentado sobre os joelhos na costumeira posição oriental, as mãos calmamente pousadas sobre as coxas, uma reluzente armadura munida de várias armas acopladas. Trazia os longos e lisos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e os olhos puxados eram harmoniosos, ainda que sérios.

A mulher que o fitava era mais alta que a média, de corpo muito forte para uma garota, e seu rosto trazia os traços um tanto masculinizados. Seu olhar transmitia violência, os grandes pés descalços apareciam sob o vestido de um roxo escuro e opaco. Mas nada nessa cena um tanto brutal e desagradável abalou o jovem que lembrava perfeitamente a figura de um Samurai.

- Apresente-se, por favor. – pediu o garoto que herdara a boa educação do pai.

- Hybrids, a Desmedida.

Ela respondeu com o mínimo de palavras que conseguia, sem desfazer a brutalidade de seu olhar. Sua voz era firme e séria, tinha um profundo que enchia o ambiente de peso.

- Bom... – tornou o garoto calmamente – Sou Shura de Libra e serei seu adversário. Por Atena e pela justiça, não posso permitir que me derrote. Então... Não haveria como evitar o combate?

Ela não responde, mas seu olhar duro e fixo já mostra que ela não arredará o pé dali, que faria de tudo para esmagar o belo Cavaleiro. Ele solta um suspiro, erguendo-se e elevando seu cosmo.

- Que pena, parece que teremos mesmo que lutar.

A expansão do cosmo da mulher é absurda, sem proferir uma palavra, ou mesmo se mover de onde está, uma força invisível rasga o chão e derruba pilares ao seu redor. Quando percebe o que acontecia, Shura salta rapidamente, em movimentos leves, através dos pilares, até chegar ao chão onde a destruição não chegou. O garoto sorri com surpresa.

- Caramba... Não precisava destruir tudo em volta se o alvo sou eu...

- Eu não calculo nada, apenas destruo, não importa a magnitude de meu poder.

- Ora, uma frase com mais de três palavras... E parece que o nome está explicado.

Ela se vira, fazendo surgir o mesmo efeito, o poder é cada vez maior, Shura pensa que talvez seu templo venha abaixo quando a batalha acabar, e realmente está tudo destruído ali dentro. Com o exagerado poder de Hybrids, Shura já quase não podia desviar a tempo da onda de destruição, até por que não adiantava muito sua grande agilidade contra uma onda de energia que tomava conta de quase todo o local. Ele então avança rapidamente no intervalo entre um ataque e outro, tentando acertá-la, mas ela desvia e sem mudar seu olhar desfere um só soco em seu estômago. O gigantesco impacto trinca sua armadura dourada, fazendo-se sentir como se fosse direto em sua coluna, um brilho emana do punho inimigo, e Shura rasga mais uma parte do chão com seu corpo.

Ele ainda tem muita energia para gastar, era um persistente nato, jamais se deixava cair sem se erguer imediatamente, girou o corpo sobre o chão e voltou a ficar de pé, dando rapidamente um novo impulso para frente, com seu cosmo poderosamente elevado.

- "DRAGÃO VOADOR!"

Ela desvia novamente, aperta a perna do Cavaleiro entre seus dedos, fazendo-o sentir seus ossos rangerem com a pressão e o lança longe. Ele ainda está no ar quando ela explode mais uma vez, atingindo-o completamente. O rapaz solta um grito de dor, e cai novamente. Desta vez, por mais que tente, não consegue se erguer, todos os ossos doem.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Dalila sente sua energia diminuir, e também o poderosíssimo cosmo inimigo, além da nuvem que sobe da casa por causa das destruições dentro dela. Seu coraçãozinho gela, ela corre para perto das escadarias, tremendo de medo pelo garoto.

- Shura!

Tenta chamá-lo com seu cosmo, ele a sente, esforçando-se mais para se pôr de pé.

- Shura... Não morra, por favor. Não desista, levante! Eu sei que você consegue.

- Da... Dalila... Desculpe, eu a deixei preocupada. Mas eu vou lutar até o fim, não desistirei, prometo.

- Shura...

- Eu não posso morrer, por Atena, pela justiça, e pelo sentimento que ainda não revelei. Eu tenho que viver se quiser contar o que sinto.

O rostinho da menina trazia certo desentendimento, mas ela logo sorriu, corando.

- Talvez eu também tenha algo que deva dizer... Por isso, é bom que você viva – murmurou, mas dessa vez falava apenas para si.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O rapaz se levanta novamente, a energia de Hybrids apenas aumentava e destruía mais seu templo com o próximo golpe que ela desferiu para destruir Shura. Mas agora ele estava com mais energia que antes, desviou-se do poder e da destruição sem limites, avançou na direção da Deusa primordial e se pôs a desferir golpes atrás de golpes, com a perícia em artes marciais que aprendera de seu pai e a agilidade que com ele treinara. A Desmedida se defendia de todos, mas suas tentativas de contra ataques, que certamente destroçariam o Cavaleiro no menor dos toques, não mais chegavam a ele, que se desviava e voltava a atacar. Repentinamente, seu cosmo explodiu, assustando a mulher.

- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!"

- Maldito seja!

E dizendo isso explodiu ainda mais seu cosmo, e precisaria de uma enorme quantidade dele para barrar o poder o jovem guerreiro. Mas isso não era problema para aquela que tinha um poder tão absurdo quanto o seu nome sugeria. A explosão de energia lançou novamente o garoto para longe, ele bateu com a cabeça, estava zonzo e perdera sangue com os golpes anteriores. Por mais que seu cosmo o mantivesse de pé e com energia para lutar de igual para igual com aquela divindade dos primórdios, seu corpo sentia fraqueza do combate.

- "O que eu faço?" – pensava – "Por mais que eu ataque, que meu cosmo se eleve e eu consiga desviar da onda de destruição, não consigo atravessar essa energia absurda."

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Vai desistir, filho? – a voz ecoava dentro de seu cosmo.

- Pai...

- Você não vai deixar sua mãe triste, vai? Não ouve as preces dela? Lá da pedra em frente à cachoeira de Rozan?

- É claro que ouço, pai, o tempo todo. "Por favor, Deus, proteja Shura e Shiryu. Não os deixe morrer." Ela me dá forças, junto com uma outra voz também...

- Eu sei dessa "outra voz". Então... Você tem que vencer pelas duas.

- Eu não vou desistir. Nunca! Mas tenho que achar uma forma de destruir essa expansão cósmica tão poderosa.

- Ora, então você já se esqueceu daquela técnica?

- Aquela...?

- A que só os mais fieis à Atena podem usar... Corte o cosmo de Hybrids, Shura.

- Mas... Eu nunca a usei... Como vou...

- Se você é realmente um dos mais fieis guerreiros de Atena, basta elevar poderosamente seu cosmo pelos ideais dela, e o fio dourado certamente surgira.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O garoto está surpreso, ele poderia utilizar aquela tão famosa técnica, se fosse capaz de elevar seu cosmo preenchido daquilo em que tanto acreditava. Mas quando sua visão voltou, o pequeno espaço de tempo permitiu que a mulher se aproximasse lentamente dele, e estava pronta para disparar a descomunal energia diretamente em seu rosto. O brilho destrutivo emanou rapidamente, deixando uma cratera no chão, ela olhou para o vazio dela.

- Evaporou...

- Não exatamente!

Os olhos da mulher se arregalam, não podia acreditar que ele fugira de um ataque tão próximo. Saltara incrivelmente rápido e agora voltava para cima dela, como se tivesse voado, ele gira em torno de si, desferindo um chute circular nela, que se defende com seu cosmo. Ele continua atacando, como fizera antes, e logo explode novamente o seu cosmo.

- "COLERA DO DRAGÃO!"

Ela novamente explode tudo à sua volta, ele agüenta o impacto o máximo que pode, segurando-se e mantendo-se de frente com ela, agachado ao chão. Seu cosmo se eleva cada vez mais, até níveis inimagináveis para a grande maioria dos próprios Cavaleiros, o brilho dourado preenche todo o templo. Os olhos de Hybrids finalmente mudam, tomando-se de ódio, e ela aproveita a distância. Mais uma vez a onda de destruição avassala a casa, mas ao invés de tentar fugir, Shura mantém o cosmo aceso ao último, estirando o braço direito, que brilha mais intensamente que todo o resto do corpo, e quando está prestes a ser atingido...

- "EXCALIBUR!"

O corte da espada sagrada vinca o ar, fazendo toda a incomensurável energia se desfazer, a marca no chão é profunda. A Deusa não é completamente atingida, já que seu cosmo a protegera, mas seu olhar incrédulo sob a testa cortada e sangrando a deixa estática por um milésimo de segundo. Shura sabia muito bem que isso aconteceria, que ela não cairia com este primeiro ataque, e não perde o ínfimo tempo que possui para avançar o mais rápido que seu cosmo lhe permite, com o cosmo ainda elevado como nesse último golpe.

- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!"

Os olhos esbugalhados desaparecem no brilho dos incontáveis dragões verdes que dançam por todo o templo, a inimiga é feita em pedaços, todo o exagero de seu poder desaparece e ela solta um derradeiro praguejo antes de se esvair por completo.

- MALDITO!

Ela desaparece, o brilho se dissipa, a poeira baixa e o cosmo do rapaz se acalma. Ele olha em volta, vendo toda a destruição deixada, certamente o seu deveria ser o templo mais destruído daquela batalha. Ele sorriu, com uma gota de suor escorrendo por seu rosto, e bagunçou nervosamente a franja.

- Meu pai vai ficar uma fera quando ver o estado desse lugar, né, Mestre Dohko...?

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Salão do Grande Mestre, Shiryu, respira fundo, secando o suor do rosto. Seu coração só se acalmara agora, e Kiki o olhava com preocupação.

- Você está bem, Shiryu?

- Estou... Ta tudo bem... Agora...

- O Shura se saiu muito bem, não é mesmo?

- Graças a Kami-Sama, não sei o que faria se o perdesse.

- E você fala da Shunrey... Fica tão preocupado quanto ela.

- Mas eu sou o Grande Mestre agora, não posso demonstrar isso...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Casa de Escorpião, o sorriso volta ao rosto da garota que tinha o coração apertado há poucos minutos, e ela salta de alegria.

- Yatá! Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu. Eu sempre soube, ele é demais! – parou por um segundo, ficando rubra – O que eu to fazendo? Até pareço uma adolescente boba!

Mas continuou sorrindo, mesmo que soubesse que a próxima batalha seria a sua, nada tiraria a alegria de saber que o rapaz que tanto temia pela vida estava bem.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Algum lugar escuro, na Encosta de Dejunte, antes com um sorriso sarcástico, agora a desconhecida figura revira os olhos, entediada. "Esses humanos com seus sentimentos bobos... Ela deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que já está escondido em seu templo e ela nem tem como perceber... Nenhum Cavaleiro tem, já que é um Deus 'sem cosmo'. Mas que seja... O garoto tem esse mesmo sentimento bobo, vou me divertir com a angústia dele."

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Oiê! Depois do recesso de fim de ano estamos de volta com mais uma postagem. Infelizmente esta será a única antes da volta às aulas, em 22 de fevereiro, pois ñ virei mais para a facul até lá. Ou, pelo menos, acho que não. SE eu passar por aqui, posto mais. Desculpem pelo transtorno XD Fazer o que, pobre é foda XD Fora isso, vamos à apresentação deste próximo capítulo!_

_Bom.. Agora é a vez de um dos meus preferidos, Escorpião! Bom, eu tenho ascendente em escorpião e dos meus melhores amigos a maioria é de escorpião, então eu tenho um certo encanto por esse signo xD_

_Mas enfim... Vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem ^-^ Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**O Deus "sem cosmo"; Podridão da aura:**

Shura olhou em direção à casa de Escorpião. "Estranho..." – pensava sozinho, pois todos os seis cosmos que sentia seguiam direto para Sagitário. Dalila já esboçava um sorriso combatente, pensando que seria ela a próxima a dar uns pontapés naqueles Deuses Primordiais metidos e injustos, mas seu olhar torna-se sério e surpreso ao sentir o mesmo que seu amigo percebera.

- Mas que droga... Onde pensam que vão, seus covardes?

Ela correu para a saída de seu templo, não queria ser a única a não lutar, muito menos a única a não ajudar seus amigos e mestres a vencer aquela batalha. Um poderoso raio avança contra ela, sem ser percebido, atingindo-a pelas costas e atirando-a contra um pilar. A menina cai, levantando-se com dificuldade e sem nada entender, ainda zonza pelo ataque recebido. Olha pelo templo, sem encontrar nem uma sombra do inimigo, e por mais que se concentrasse não podia detectar seu cosmo. De repente ouviu uma grave voz que parecia vir de todos os lados do salão.

- Huhuhu... Pensou que seria poupada, humana?

- Quem é você? Apareça, covarde!

- Covarde? Ora que audácia... E quem é você para pensar que pode me dar ordens?

- Sou Dalila, Amazona dourada de Escorpião!

- Que gracinha... Então se prepare, Dalila, pois você não poderá sequer me encontrar, muito menos me derrotar, já que sou um Deus sem cosmo.

- O que...?

Seus olhos se enchem de pura surpresa. Como poderia alguém possuir poder sem desenvolver seu cosmo? Mas ela sentira o ataque daquele homem, e era realmente poderoso. Ela não sabia para onde olhar, não fazia idéia de como encontrá-lo, sua expressão tensa e séria mostrava o quanto estava numa enrascada. Outro ataque avança, ela se vira para ele, percebendo apenas sua luz, mas já era tarde e ela é novamente atingida. Seria difícil confiar nos sentidos básicos, já que era um ataque silencioso e rápido demais para sua visão. Apostar na percepção pela energia só funcionaria se aquilo fosse o cosmo do inimigo, mas não o era. Ainda pensando em qual seria a fonte de energia daquele Deus, e em como o venceria, ela se levanta novamente. O sangue escorre de sua testa, mas ela finge não ser nada, e o inimigo novamente lhe fala.

- Oh, desculpe a má educação. Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Tisífone, o castigo.

- Não se preocupe. Isso não vai mudar muita coisa em nosso combate, vai...?

- Ora, que grosseria... Devia castigá-la por sua falta de educação.

E com tais palavras, um novo raio a atinge, ela grita de dor, e novamente cai.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Na casa de Libra, o Cavaleiro guardião anda nervosamente de um lado para outro, sentindo o cosmo de Dalila lutar e ser ferido, mas não detecta nenhum cosmo inimigo. "Droga... O que está acontecendo?" – pensava nervosamente, e saindo em direção ao templo superior. "Eu vou ajudá-la, Dalila, me espere."

- Não, Shura. – ecoa a voz paterna em seu cosmo – A luta mal começou, você não deve interferir.

- Mas... Se ela também não sentir o cosmo desse Deus... Como poderá lutar?

- Você terá que confiar nela. Não pode ajudá-la.

- Por que? Como posso deixá-la numa situação dessas? Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela eu...

- Por que Dalila é a única que pode enxergar a fonte de energia desse Deus. Por isso só ela pode vencê-lo.

Ele ficou quieto, baixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos nervosamente, fitou uma vez mais o templo da garota, com olhar preocupado. Mas ele nada poderia fazer além de confiar nela e rezar para que descobrisse o modo de detectar a energia do inimigo e vencê-lo.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Dalila se atenta cada vez mais ao ambiente à sua volta, o próximo ataque que se aproxima é percebido por ela através da luz que emana, e com o cosmo mais elevado que antes, consegue adquirir velocidade suficiente para evitá-lo. As próximas rajadas do inimigo são igualmente esquivadas com grande velocidade, ela girava no ar como se dançasse, parecia-se com seu mestre, um verdadeiro balé russo em meio ao combate.

- Você tem estilo, mocinha, e é graciosa nos movimentos. Mas acha que poderá fugir para sempre? Acha que poderá me vencer sem saber onde estou?

Era verdade, ela poderia escapar de cada um de seus golpes, mas uma hora ou outra ele a atingiria novamente, o poder do inimigo tornava-se cada vez mais destrutivo e veloz. Quando ela se cansasse, não haveria como escapar, e acabaria novamente no chão, ela tinha de encontrá-lo o quanto antes para poder combatê-lo de igual para igual. Mas não fazia idéia de como fazê-lo, e seus olhos se estreitaram com a tensão destes pensamentos.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Nos templos mais adiante, em Aquário e Peixes, os dois guardiões tentavam manter a calma, mas seus corações pareciam querer saltar para fora de seus peitos. Eles falam através dos cosmos, ambos preocupados com a garota.

- Mestre Hyoga, Dalila... Ela está encrencada.

- Eu sei... Droga, que diabos de inimigo é esse?

- Ele não possui um cosmo. Como ela poderá vencê-lo?

- Talvez haja um modo, mas ela terá de descobrir isso.

- Não podemos ajudá-la?

- Não. Só Dalila pode utilizar essa forma de vencê-lo. Nós só atrapalharíamos.

- E o que a gente pode fazer?

- Nos manteremos calmos, não podemos deixar nossos sentimentos atrapalharem.

- Calmos, calmos, calmos... Não agüento isso!

- Eu sei. É difícil para um aquariano, imagino para uma pisciana, ou escorpiniana.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Novo golpe a atinge, tão rápido e forte já estava, mandando-a novamente para o chão. A menina está quase inconsciente, mas ainda tenta se erguer, quando repentinamente uma idéia lhe surge na mente, como um milagre.

"Claro..." – pensa ela – "Mesmo que não tenha um cosmo, todo ser vivo tem uma alma, e sendo assim, emana sua aura. Se eu não tivesse aprendido a controlar essa minha percepção já teria visto!"

Ela ganha forças, se erguendo novamente, fecha os olhos e se concentra, o Deus ri.

- Hahaha, o que pretende fazer? Seus olhos eram os únicos que a ajudavam a perceber meus ataques. Agora que não consegue mais seguí-los, quer se render?

Ela sorri com ironia, de forma desafiadora.

- Render? Não conheço essa palavra. Eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças, até a última gota de meu suor e sangue, até a última fagulha de meu cosmo!

- Hum... Estou esperando para ver como o fará.

Ela sente a presença da aura inimiga, abrindo novamente os olhos em sua direção, fazendo-o se espantar com o olhar direto dela. Uma fumaça negra está ao redor daquele homem, sua feição é deformada, a pele é enrugada como uma imensa queimadura, não tem cabelos, possui uma enorme corcunda, pernas tortas, garras sujas em lugar de unhas e dentes pontiagudos para fora da boca. Parecia-se com uma imagem da besta, mas o que ela via não era sua aparência real, mas a aura horrenda do Deus Primordial. Ela se assustou com aquela visão medonha, dando alguns passos para trás, mas logo se acalmou.

- Como... Como pode me ver, se não tenho uma imagem material nem um cosmo?

- Eu vejo sua aura, um demônio horroroso, o que quer dizer que sua alma é podre!

- Engula o que disse, mocinha!

E furioso por ela ter descoberto a fonte de sua energia, e por ser capaz de vê-la, mandou mais uma rajada poderosa em sua direção. Mas desta vez ela facilmente se esquivou, abrindo novamente o sorriso anterior.

- Quanto azar, né? Resolveu lutar justo com uma paranormal.

Ele rangeu os dentes, indo para cima dela, movia-se muito rápido, ela tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu, as mãos daquela imagem horrível tocaram sua testa e imagens antigas, porém nunca esquecidas voltaram à sua mente.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Tinha sete anos e vivia numa vila da Sibéria, estava na padaria com sua mãe e seu pai as esperava do lado de fora. Um homem parou ao lado delas na fila, e olhou sorridente para a menina, oferecendo-lhe uma bala. Mas repentinamente a face do homem se transformou, uma sombra negra o envolveu, seu rosto tornou-se monstruoso, deformado, e a menina, sem saber o que estava vendo, se desesperou, agarrando-se à perna da mãe.

- Dalila, querida, o que deu em você? Agradeça o moço.

- Quero ir embora.

- Que é isso? Não te ensinei a ser mau educada assim. Peça desculpas.

- Não! Quero ir embora!

Ela chorava de medo, mas a mãe não entendia, o homem se fez de sem graça e a mulher lhe pediu desculpas, mas não saiu dali, mandando a menina ficar quieta, pois estava dando vexame. Mas ela estava apavorada, soltou-se da mãe e saiu correndo sem ver para onde ia. Atravessou a rua na frente de um carro, e o pai, vendo a cena e se desesperando, saltou na frente para salvá-la. Ele foi atropelado em seu lugar, falecendo já no hospital.

- O que deu em você Dalila? Quase me matou do coração... Você...

A menina a olhou com olhos lacrimosos ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, fazendo a mãe perceber que falaria besteira, mas ainda assim a criança completou.

- Matei o papai...

- Não... – disse pegando-a no colo - Desculpe, foi um acidente. Não é culpa sua. Mas por que ficou daquele jeito?

- Ele era um monstro, mamãe. Você não viu? Parecia os demônios dos livros.

- Do que está falando? Era um homem normal!

Ela procurou um psicólogo para a filha, nunca acontecera nada como aquilo, mas às vezes a menina se assustava sem motivo aparente, tinha medo. Algum tempo depois, porém, souberam que o homem fora preso por seqüestro de crianças, ele o fazia para pedir o resgate depois. Aquilo fora o suficiente para deixar a mãe muito confusa com as visões da menina, pensando que ela teria algum poder premonitório.

O Santuário soube do ocorrido, mandando Hyoga, que ali vivia e treinava há um mês a pequena Nala, para buscá-la. A garota possuía um leve cosmo desperto por causa dos estresses que vivia com estas visões, e ela gostou da idéia de ser treinada para se tornar Amazona, até por que via uma aura clara e linda ao redor do futuro mestre e da menina que viera com ele. A mãe certamente não queria, mas não poderia trancar para sempre as capacidades e desejos da filha.

- Eu vou aprender a controlar isso, mamãe. Para consertar o acidente do papai.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero.

- Ela tem que treinar, – disse Hyoga – ou nem a energia que está levemente despertando ela saberá controlar no futuro.

Mas mesmo aceitando essa necessidade, a mulher tomou-se de triste medo pelos perigos do treino e da vida de Amazona. Sabia que a menina sempre amara a idéia de heróis e salvadores da humanidade, e que sonhava ser uma heroína, mesmo que a mãe acreditasse que algo assim não existisse. Pouco antes de Dalila terminar seu treino e se tornar Amazona, a mãe adoeceu, e foi tudo tão rápido que a garota não teve tempo de visitá-la quando soube, ela já estava morta. Essas lembranças eram as que mais assombravam e entristeciam Dalila, que lhe enchiam de remorsos. Por mais que ela tentasse sorrir e ser feliz, não podia, como tentava, superar as coisas pelas quais se achava culpada.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui...? – disse Tisífone com ironia. – esse seu estranho e incompreendido poder a fez culpada da morte de seus pais.

- O que está fazendo, seu desgraçado? – disse já de joelhos, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas de culpa.

- Te lembrando de seu maior pecado, esse poder amaldiçoado. Eu não tive azar por escolher este templo, eu sabia de seu poder. Só não esperava que você fosse se lembrar de utilizá-lo. Eu a escolhi por que queria ser o castigo por seus pecados.

Ele faz surgir um chicote em suas mãos, com o qual a fere inúmeras vezes. Levada pelo pranto e pela culpa, ela não consegue reagir, e os raios de poder que saem da outra mão a ferem ainda mais.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Um garoto salta pela sacada do quarto, no templo de Escorpião, descendo pelas pilastras e correndo para a casa de Libra. Estava desesperado, quando lá chegou, ofegante, deixou Shura cheio de preocupação, ainda mais do que já estava.

- Você? O que faz aqui? Não devia estar escondido?

- Eu... Eu estava mas... Dalila...

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou tomando-se de preocupação.

Ele havia ouvido a voz de um espírito, uma mulher, que dizia ser a mãe de Dalila, e ela lhe contara o passado da menina, o mesmo que o Deus mostrava para sua filha, e era isso que fazia a Amazona não conseguir lutar, a aguda dor de culpa de seu coração. Ele contou tudo a Shura, depois lhe pediu.

- Vocês conseguem se comunicar pelos seus cosmos, e eu atrapalharia se aparecesse lá. Por favor, fala com ela. Diz que a mãe dela pediu que não morresse, que ela não tem culpa de nada o que aconteceu e que apenas seguiu um caminho que achava honrado e justo. Ela disse: "Descobri que o caminho que Dalila escolheu, ainda tão pequena, era realmente o certo para ela. Mas ela não pode morrer." Por favor fala com ela!

- E você precisa dizer, garoto? Se ela morrer eu morro junto!

Ele torceu a cabeça, depois sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. O cosmo de Shura chegou ao de Dalila.

- Juan está comigo, Dalila. – disse – Pediu para lhe dizer o recado de sua mãe.

- Shura...? Minha... Mãe?

- Ela pediu que não morresse. Você não teve culpa de nada que aconteceu, e escolheu o caminho certo. Então pare de pensar no passado do qual não teve culpa no que aconteceu e acabe com esse Deus desgraçado!

Ela esboçou um dolorido sorriso, e suas lágrimas agora eram de felicidade e alívio.

- Shura... Esse jeito de falar é meu...

- Eu sei... Por isso achei que te inspiraria mais. Não quero que você morra, Dalila, por favor, vença o inimigo, e continue viva.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Mães sempre nos abalam e influenciam demais. – dizia Hyoga consigo mesmo – Acho que não posso pedir frieza dessa vez, ainda mais para alguém de natureza tão emotiva... Mas felizmente alguém já a tirou disso. Obrigado, Shura. Dalila é como minha filha, não conseguiria manter minha frieza se ela se deixasse vencer, e mestre Camus ficaria bravo comigo.

Ele baixou o rosto e sorriu, sabia que agora ninguém seguraria a menina, até por que, além de lhe ensinar seus ataques congelantes, explicou também sobre as técnicas de Escorpião, que uma vez sentira em seu próprio corpo.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Ela se levantou, seu cosmo explodiu, seu olhar era de um descontentamento que assustou até Tisífone, mas ele continuou atacando, esperando que ela caísse sem conseguir defender seus ataques. Mas por trás dos golpes poderosos a garota continua de pé, os raios nem mesmo chagam ao seu alvo, uma parede de gelo indestrutível se erguera diante dela.

- Mas o que diabos é isso?

- Por que eu explicaria o que é para um mostro que está prestes a morrer.

- Hahaha! Eu sou um Deus! Eu não posso morrer.

- Mas pode ir para o Tártaro! Esse será seu castigo por brincar comigo!

- Não seja tão confiante...

- "TROVÃO AURORA!"

- Que?

Ele tenta desviar, mas o ataque tinha uma velocidade incrível, cheia da raiva que emanava dos olhos da garota, e suas pernas se congelaram. Ele caiu, ela avançou contra ele, mas seu soco atinge o chão, o homem já conseguira saltar. Mira o indicador em sua direção.

- "KALITZO!"

Os movimentos são paralisados, mas ele usa sua energia para se desfazer daquilo, não se esborrachando no chão como aconteceria. Tisífone ataca com o chicote em golpes encadeados e muito rápidos, enquanto Dalila se esquiva habilmente de cada um deles.

- Você quer saber o que é sofrer? – desafia ela – Então experimente isso...

- Mas o que diabos...?

O cosmo da menina se torna rubro, muito forte e brilhante, uma agulha cor de sangue surge em lugar da unha em seu indicador, o olhar desafiador e o sorriso irônico voltam à sua face.

- "AGULHA ESCARLATE!"

Aquilo era rápido e certeiro demais, ele não consegue se desviar, sentindo a imensa dor paralisante causada pelo veneno daquela técnica. Tentou lutar ainda, mas ela desferia golpes rápidos contra ele, até que o havia furado quatorze vezes, formando quase que a constelação completa de Escorpião.

- Essa é a última. Então, você vai me pedir misericórdia ou eu posso te mandar pro inferno de uma vez por todas.

- Eu... Sou um... Deus... Você... Não pode... Me vencer...

- Resposta errada. "AGULHA ESCARTATE, ANTARES!"

O rubro da técnica mais poderosa dos Cavaleiros de Escorpião espalhou-se por todo o templo, e além dele. Das outras casas podia-se ver o escarlate do ataque que fez o monstro cair e desaparecer de vez. Dalila ofegava, exausta, recostou-se a um pilar remanescente e deslizou para o chão, permanecendo sentada, esperando refazer as forças. Shura não esperou um segundo, disparou em direção ao templo de Escorpião, e Juan o seguiu, mas quando lá chegou, ficou de longe, espiando por trás da porta.

O garoto se sentou ao lado de Dalila, vendo-a exausta daquele jeito, colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça da menina, passando para ela um pouco de sua energia.

- O que está fazendo, Shura? Você também está esgotado.

- Eu sei... Mas não tanto assim.

- Por que veio até aqui?

- Queria ficar do seu lado. – e se sentou novamente. – Posso?

- Claro... – respondeu num sorriso – Posso descansar minha cabeça no seu ombro um pouquinho?

- Claro. – disse também sorrindo, com o rosto corado.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	15. Chapter 15

Oi, de novo, pessoal! Finalmente, depois de longas férias, volto a postar essa fic q ficou pela metade e no melhor da ação! Espero q naum tenham desistido de ler XD Mas agora está certo, estou de volta à universidade e, portanto, à vida ñ ilhada, ou seja, tenho net todos os dias! Viva! Quer dizer... Menos nos fins de semana XD Mas... Agora que tenho net todo dia, posso voltar a postar c/ frequência, ou seja, vcs terão um capítulo novo toda semana! Então... Vamos à continuação... Havíamos parado ao fim da luta na casa de Escorpião!

_E depois do mais longo dos meus capítulos, vamos para nossa próxima amazona, a nova guerreira a empunhar o arco de Sagitário. Como serão as batalhas nesta nona casa do zodíaco? Como Shun vai encarar os desafios encarados por sua filhinha? Bom... Boa leitura a todos e espero q gostem do capítulo!_

_Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**A nova detentora da flecha da justiça:**

Láquesis olhou para o templo que acabaram de deixar. "Maldição!" – pensava – "Nem mesmo ele pôde vencer esses malditos... Mas não continuará assim, logo mataremos Atena." Depois tornou para os demais que a seguiam.

- Esta que está à nossa frente é a casa de Sagitário, a guardiã é filha daquele garotinho que não gosta de lutar mas que tem um grande poder. Ao contrário dele, parece que não se importa em lutar. Quem quer acabar com ela?

- Eu o farei, mestra Láquesis. Poinê, a que castiga, acabará com a garotinha.

- Muito bem... Que o erro dos que foram antes de você não se repita.

- Não acontecerá, eu prometo. – respondeu num sorriso sarcástico.

Entrou no templo e foi até seu centro, não havia ninguém ali, ou parecia que não.

- Quem vem lá? – perguntou uma delicada voz que vinha do alto.

A Deusa Primordial olhou para cima, encontrando a bela amazona de cabelos prateados sentada sobre o peitoril do segundo andar, esperando-a.

- Responda você primeiro, menina.

- Sou Hikari, Amazona de Sagitário.

- Prazer... Sou Poinê, a que Castiga, e serei a que a mandará ao mundo dos mortos.

- Como os seus aliados o fizeram? – perguntou com discreta ironia.

- Cuidado com a boca, Hikari...

- Desculpe... – disse, sorrindo – Mais uma pergunta – e então tornou-se mais séria – Pelo quê vai me castigar? Por acaso por algum motivo injusto, pelo qual não fui realmente culpada, como tentaram fazer agora a pouco com Dalila?

- Eu...? Só vou castigá-la por ser uma reles humana que se vê no direito de ir contra o destino imposto pelos Deuses.

- Também não fez o mínimo sentido para mim. – disse novamente sorrindo.

A mulher que estava abaixo de si era baixa e magra, com o rosto envelhecido, mas de uma bela mulher, com cabelos loiros e ondulados na altura de seus ombros. O vestido cobria até abaixo de seus joelhos, verde escuro, quase preto, e andava descalça. Os olhos negros eram sempre sérios e perigosos. Fez aparecer uma adaga em cada mão sua, e lançou-se ao ar em direção a Hikari, chegando perto dela muito fácil. A menina saltou dali, dando um mortal no ar, apoiando os pés nos pilares e chegando suavemente ao chão com o planar das asas de suas armadura. Poinê dá também um impulso para trás com o pé, girando no ar e parando diante da garota.

O embate foi imediato, as duas saltaram de encontro, sem pestanejar, Hikari tentou acertá-la com um chute direto, mas ela desviou, enquanto a garota também desvia de suas ágeis adagas. A Amazona vira, desfere chutes circulares contra a inimiga, laterais, de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, a outra se defende de cada um, e com movimentos circulares faz cantarem as adagas que trazia, tirando suor da humana para se desviar e todos os ataques. Elas se afastam com um explodir de cosmos, a garota sorri.

- É só isso? – desafia – Não está me surpreendendo, Deusa Primordial.

- Você tem energia demais, sabia? Ela está lhe subindo a cabeça.

- Não, estou tentando te tirar do sério mesmo.

- Então conseguiu... – disse com o olhar raivoso.

Erguendo as adagas, produzia deslocamentos de ar que cortavam qualquer coisa que tocasse, ao desviar, os pilares atrás de si se cortam como manteiga, e desabam. A seqüência é rápida, atinge a menina, vincando sua armadura, e o impacto a arrasta para trás. Poinê se lança contra ela, o mais rápido, aproveitando o momento, mas ao perceber, no último instante, ela consegue se virar, e com as asas que possuía atinge a Deusa e a faz recuar. A Amazona concentra a energia diante de si, seu cosmo parece se transformar em correntes, que ela lança contra a inimiga com ímpeto, e girando no ar, faz movimentos com estas correntes que confundem sua adversária.

O cosmo inimigo explode, desfazendo as correntes, a energia se concentra nas pontas das adagas, formando uma grande esfera diante de Poinê, que logo cruza os punhos diante de si. Ao descruzá-los muito rapidamente, faz a esfera de energia avançar contra Hikari, ganhando força e rapidez com a rotação que lhe foi dada. A Amazona alça vôo com suas asas douradas, A Deusa se enfurece com a agilidade da garota e capacidade de fugir tantas vezes, e repete os movimentos várias vezes, com muita agilidade, e intercalando-os com golpes cortantes do vento formado por suas armas, e enquanto ela rápida e cheia de estilo se desviava de todos estes ataques, sua adversária reunia, aos poucos, uma quantidade muito maior de cosmo para utilizar contra ela.

Uma esfera gigantesca se formou então, Hikari percebeu o perigo e voltou rapidamente ao chão, preparando-se para o que tivesse de fazer, mas era tão grande que não poderia se livrar desta. Então preparou seu cosmo para o grande impacto, e explodindo o que tinha de energia tentou criar uma barreira com seu cosmo em turbilhão a envolvendo. Porém, nem isso foi capaz de deter a energia de Poinê, Hikari voou longe, cuspindo sangue e caído de cara contra o chão.

Seu sangue escorreu, a Deusa sorriu e se aproximou, com as adagas em punho, e as apontou para o seu alvo, pronta para o golpe final. Mas foi quando o cosmo da menina novamente explodiu, fazendo-a se afastar, ela se ergue com dificuldade, e o cosmo à sua volta começa a fluir como fortes correntes de ar, ela tentaria utilizar a técnica de seu pai. Poinê estava presa pelas correntes de ar, não conseguia se mover, e isso a deixava furiosa. Tornava-se cada vez mais forte, podendo mesmo arrancar o piso do chão.

- Essa é a "Corrente Nebulosa" e eu logo a transformarei em tempestade se você continuar querendo lutar. O deslocamento de ar que eu produzo pode ser infinitamente poderoso e destruir qualquer coisa.

Mas repentinamente a Deusa Primordial retomou sua calma, e a ironizou.

- Hu... Então você pode controlar correntes de ar...

- Isso mesmo.

- Hahaha! Se você pode controlar correntes de ar, eu posso cortar o ar. Caso não tenha percebido, minhas poderosas e rápidas adagas cortam tudo em seu caminho, até mesmo as mais fortes rajadas de ar ou poderosos tufões.

E dizendo isso ergueu rapidamente os braços, um vinco enorme e poderoso subiu e se deslocou, fazendo a menina se assustar. Os cortes atingiram as partes desprotegidas de seus braços, deixando dois profundos cortes. Ela gritou com a dor, e caiu com a força do impacto. Estava agora sangrando e quase sem forças para se levantar, já que os braços estavam praticamente inutilizados.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

"Calma... Hikari..." – pedia Ali, fazendo suas unhas riscarem num som estridente um pilar da casa de Câncer. "Você consegue vencer essa Deusa. Vamos... Você é forte." Uma gota de suor do nervoso escorreu por sua testa, ele a enxugou, encostando-se no pilar e cruzando os braços, ainda cheio de preocupação.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Na casa de Virgem, o garoto já se apronta para subir as escadas, quando escuta uma voz atrás de si.

- June, pare com isso, você não está em condições.

- Cala a boca, Ikki. Ela é minha filha e eu vou ajudar.

Ikki trouxera June, como prometera, mas a jovem mãe despertara ao sentir o perigo que sua filha corria, querendo ir ao seu auxílio. Shun se aproxima rapidamente, ela estava caindo quando ele a segura nos braços.

- June... Era pra você descansar...

- Mas, Shun!

- Se for preciso, eu irei ajudar Hikari. Está bem? Estou pronto para ir.

- Ah, Shun... Não deixe nossa filha morrer.

- Nunca! – e olhou em direção aos templos adiante – Nem mesmo a "Corrente Nebulosa" a prendeu. É um mau sinal.

- Eu não acho. – disse Ikki, surpreendendo os dois. – Ora essa, eu sempre protegi o Shun, sendo que ele tinha poder pra acabar com tudo sozinho se quisesse. O seu problema era não querer lutar e ferir seus inimigos. Mas Hikari puxou a mãe nessas partes, ela luta com tudo o que tem, e possui o poder do pai. Ela não vai perder, confiem nela, afinal, foram vocês que a treinaram.

As palavras de Ikki pareciam trazer mais calma aos dois que estavam ali, e eles apenas esperaram que a garota se erguesse, sabiam que ela não se daria por vencida, pois sentiam que seu cosmo ainda vivia e queimava para continuar a lutar.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

A mulher avança sobre o corpo de Hikari novamente, mas outra vez a corrente de ar a prende, muito mais forte que anteriormente. A jovem se levanta, com todas as forças que restaram em suas pernas, seus braços pendem, sofria uma dor terrível, mas mantinha-se ainda de pé, e explodindo ainda mais seu cosmo ela venceu a dor e a falta de movimentos, elevando os braços e fazendo a inimiga cravar no teto, cuspindo sangue.

- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!"

E na casa de Virgem, Ikki solta um orgulhoso "não disse?". Porém a Deusa novamente gira no ar e cai de pé, ainda que ofegante, mas com um olhar de raiva que assustaria qualquer um. A Amazona se mantém firme, mas quando os ataques vêm com uma velocidade muito maior do que antes, ela não consegue mais se esquivar, sua armadura é vincada, os braços, pernas, pescoço e rosto são cortados. A Deusa a empurra para longe, e concentra novamente a poderosa energia que a derrubara antes diante de si, explodindo-a logo em seguida.

Mais um alto grito de dor da menina e ela volta ao chão. Ali, Ikki, Shun e June gelam apenas por sentir os cosmos que batalham, e o de Hikari que parece perder repentinamente as forças. Em meio à poeira, porém, uma mão se ergue da cratera formada, e de lá a guerreira se ergue. Quase não consegue se colocar de pé, mas não desiste de tentar, e logo se põe ereta diante da inimiga. Estão as duas feridas e ofegantes, mas o estado de Hikari é, certamente, muito pior. Ainda assim, ela abre um sorriso provocador para Poinê.

- É só isso? – e limpa o sangue da boca – Ainda não me surpreendi. Com tanto poder, e ainda não conseguiu me matar...

- Sua... Pestinha, eu vou acabar com você!

- Você pensou que o faria desde o primeiro golpe... Abaixa um pouco a bola.

- Chega!

Ela concentra novamente a energia nas pontas das adagas, a gigantesca esfera de energia surge diante de si. Hikari, por sua vez, utiliza suas últimas forças para puxar algo de trás de sua vestimenta. Um arco se abre, e uma flecha toma forma, unindo-se à corda.

- O que significa isso? – pergunta Poinê, surpresa.

- Foi você quem pediu...

- O que pensa que pode fazer com uma simples flecha.

- Não me subestime, Poinê. Essa é a flecha da justiça, capaz de unir os cosmos dos doze Cavaleiros de ouro anteriores, e destruir o Muro das Lamentações no reino de Hades.

A mulher sabia disso, mas não acreditou que ela poderia confrontar o cosmo de uma Deusa Primordial como ela, e continuou a reunir sua energia enquanto Hikari também depositava todo o seu cosmo na ponta da flecha dourada. Poinê descruzou os braços, fazendo sua energia brilhar e girar cheia de poder em direção à guardiã da nona casa. Esta, apenas estirou mais e mais a corda do arco, mirando no coração da adversária, através da esfera que avançava, e quando seu cosmo estava no ápice, soltou a flecha.

A seta atravessou o poder de poinê no último segundo, desfazendo toda a energia, que se dissipou sem tocar hikari. Depois, rápida a ponto do alvo não a ver, cravou certeira no coração da Deusa, fazendo-a envergar para trás. Os olhos se arregalam com a terrível dor, e o brilho dourado se espalha para fora dela, por todos os lado, até que Poinê desaparece por completo.

Hikari cai, inconsciente, e sangrando muito, poderia morrer com a perda de sangue, mas ainda sorri, orgulhosa por ter cumprido sua missão. Shun se levanta e intenta correr para a casa de Sagitário, mas uma outra voz lhe pede para ir, alguém que correra de Câncer até ali.

- Me deixe cuidar dela, mestre!

- Ali...?

- Por favor, cuide de mestre June. Me deixa cuidar da Hikari.

O mestre percebe a preocupação nos olhos do rapaz, entendendo o que sente. O conhecia muito bem, o que tornava muito mais fácil de entendê-lo. Ele acena com a cabeça, permitindo que vá, mas Ikki pára diante dele, agarrando o colarinho de sua armadura. Seu olhar era desconfiado e desafiador.

- Quais as suas intenções para com minha sobrinha, heim, moleque?

- Eu... Er... Quer dizer...

- Ikki... – diz calmamente Shun, fazendo o irmão soltar o garoto.

- Vai logo. Mas não esquece: a gente conversa depois.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, mas saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde de encontro à garota. "Minhas intenções..." – pensava – "Tão simples. Quero ficar do lado dela pra sempre, e poder fazer ela sempre feliz e sorridente." E quando lá chegou, sentou-se, tomando-a nos braços e passando parte de seu cosmo para ela, e ficou ali contemplando o belo e delicado rosto da menina que, com um sorriso, calmamente dormia em seus braços.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Oi de novo, gnt! Bom, como prometi, estou aqui de volta p/ postar mais um capítulo desta fic q se passa no futuro da saga original de Massami Kurumada. E já q falamos nele... Os créditos são todos dele, tem personagens meus aí, mas a história e a maioria dos personagens são de autoria dele. Eu ñ ganho absolutamente nada com isso além do prazer da escrita! (quem dera ganhar alguma coisinha p/ sobreviver xD)

_E agora vamos para a décima casa zodiacal, a de Capricórnio. Esta é guardada pelo jovem Cavaleiro chamado Luca e treinado por Ikki. Será q o garoto herdou todo o estilo do mestre? Ou terá um pouco do seu toque pessoal? Bom, vejamos como ele se sairá em seu primeiro grande desafio... Espero q gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Turbilhão Ardente:**

Frente da décima casa, Capricórnio, um Deus Primordial se apresenta antes de qualquer outro. Láquesis espera por seu pedido.

- Já esperei muito. Permita que eu lute contra este Cavaleiro.

- À vontade, Limos. Mas que tenha um bom resultado, ou eu o farei sofrer quando estiver no Tártaro.

- Sim, senhora.

Ele entra, olhando atentamente para todos os lados, parece um lugar completamente deserto. Um salão é adornado por uma bela estátua de Atena, entregando uma espada a um guerreiro. Era a Excalibur, entregue ao mais fiel guerreiro de Atena. Estava na saída da casa, já no pátio dos fundos, e não encontrara nada. Repentinamente um calor atinge o local, um guerreiro surge em meio a um cosmo de chamas. O Deus se vira, presenciando a chegada do guardião, que lhe sorri em desafio.

- Pensei que estava com medo de aparecer, humano. – provoca o homem.

- Medo? Idiota!

- Como se atreve?

- Blábláblá. Os Deuses só sabem dizer esse tipo de asneiras? Eu só não queria que destruísse a estátua que eu mantive em memória do antigo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Ora que gracinha... Não se preocupe, Limos, a Fome, destruirá todo o templo depois que acabar com você.

- Tenta, então. – desafiou o rapaz com o mesmo olhar e sorriso. – Luca de Capricórnio mostrará do que os Cavaleiros são feitos.

Luca era alto e esbelto, com músculos definidos, mas sem demonstrar muita força bruta, cabelos negros e ondulados, pouco compridos e presos num rabo, olhos castanhos escuros e pele morena. Já o Deus Primordial que o desafia é muito magro, de lisos cabelos negros, olhos escuros e pele muito branca. Faz surgir em uma de suas mãos uma foice, com a qual avança contra o Cavaleiro. Luca desvia, o outro gira rapidamente em novo golpe, atingindo-o pelas costas, o garoto apóia a mão ao chão, girado no ar e voltando a se por de pé. Dá um forte impulso, tentando atingir um soco no adversário, mas este segura seu braço e o lança longe, obrigando-o a, mais uma vez, girar para se estabilizar.

- Vou arrancar o seu estômago... – disse com um macabro sorriso.

- Eu heim –o rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha – Que fetiche mais estranho.

- Cala a boca!

- É por isso que você é tão magro? – alfinetou – Ta te faltando um órgão?

O Deus se enfurece, atirando-se para cima do Cavaleiro, girando rapidamente sua foice, que vincava o ar e o chão, cortava pedras e pilares, Luca apenas se esquivava o mais rápido que conseguia, mas um giro ao contrário do inimigo, e um chute acertou o jovem. Ele cai, meio zonzo, mas logo se levanta, rapidamente evitando o golpe perfurante que abriu um buraco no chão. E num giro seu, acertou também seu calcanhar no homem.

- Acho que estamos quites agora.

- Eu te mostro...

A foice brilhou intensamente, o garoto saltou para trás, mas mesmo sem que a lâmina o pegasse, o corte chegou a si, e vincou profundamente sua armadura.

- Porcaria! – surpreendeu-se – Quase cortou ela no meio. Eu te mato, desgraçado!

- Impertinente... Deveria temer aos Deuses, e não provocá-los.

- Como diria o meu mestre: "Que se danem os Deuses!". Menos Atena, claro.

O homem avança enfurecido para ele, que quase não tem tempo de se desviar, arregalando os olhos e saltando desajeitado no último segundo.

- Epa! Quase... Impressão minha ou eu consegui fazer alguém ficar bem bravo?

Ele sorria ironicamente, como quem não se importa com os riscos que estava correndo, provocando seu inimigo ao último. E conseguia, o Deus primordial estava soltando fogo pelas orelhas de tanta raiva que sentia daquele jovem que mais lhe parecia um moleque inconseqüente. Mas fogo mesmo apareceu quando o "moleque" concentrou seu cosmo poderosamente em suas mãos, fazendo-o explodir em direção a Limos.

- Segura essa... "TEMPESTADE DE CHAMAS!"

Chamas se expandem em volta do rapaz e por todo o lugar à sua volta, rajadas de fogo parecem cair do céu, o calor é gigantesco e o brilho rubro é intenso. O inimigo cruza os braços diante de si, o fogo desaparece imediatamente, sobrando apenas fumaça. Luca novamente arqueia uma sobrancelha, fingindo não levar aquilo tão a sério quanto deveria.

- Mas que droga... Nem deu pro cheiro.

E quando percebeu, um turbilhão de energia cintilante surgiu na ponta da foice do homem, vindo rapidamente em sua direção. Luca não tem tempo de desviar, é atingido poderosamente e lançado contra pilastras, que vêm ao chão e o encobre de pedras. Mais um movimento da arma e um vinco de energia partiria a montanha de pedras, junto com o corpo do Cavaleiro. Repentinamente a energia dourada do garoto explode, fazendo voarem todas as rochas, e labaredas de fogo se espalham ao seu redor. Estreitou o olhar para o seu inimigo, que agora tinha o semblante surpreso e incrédulo.

- Ta de sacanagem comigo? – disse impaciente.

- Não é possível que esteja vivo... Essa energia poderia derrotar até mesmo um de meus aliados.

- Sério. – tornou, novamente com ironia, limpou o sangue da boca e chacoalhou o pó do cabelo – Então seus aliados são um bando de frouxos.

- Ora seu...

- Cala a boca e luta!

Avançou com o cosmo em seu ápice contra Limos, desferindo-lhe golpes em seqüência, chutes, socos, girou por trás de si e acertou-lhe o rosto com o cotovelo, o Deus se pôs quase de joelhos com a forte pancada. Limpou o canto da boca, por onde lhe escorreu um fio de sangue, e explodiu repentinamente seu cosmo, num poder tão gigantesco que, dessa vez, Luca não pôde deixar de extravasar a dor num forte grito. Ainda no ar, foi pego pelo corte da foice lançado com muito mais agilidade e poder. Caiu novamente, sua testa sangrava, as pernas e braços também e, desta vez, teve dificuldades para se erguer, estava ofegante. Levantou então o indicador, fazendo-o brilhar, e o Deus riu com desdém daquele ato.

- O que é isso? Está tão desesperado que não tem mais táticas? Não me diga que já matou alguém com esse indicador...

- Não... Você vai ser minha cobaia. – estava sério desta vez.

A velocidade a que avançou era incrível, o Deus não sabia o que ele faria, e preparou-se para se defender e contra atacar. Mas o que menos esperava era que o rapaz atravessasse com o indicador por sua testa, como se tocasse o seu cérebro. Limos riu novamente, como se aquilo fosse uma simples piada.

- É isso? Não fez nem cócegas.

- Eu sei. Meu mestre me contou: "É o que todos dizem".

O homem não se importou com a confiança do Cavaleiro, virou numa absurda velocidade e com todas as forças para desferir um novo golpe de foice, vendo a cabeça do guardião do templo rolar aos seus pés. Cantou então vitória, mas para seu espanto, o corpo decapitado começa a vir em sua direção e atacá-lo. Ele se esquiva, mas está pasmo com aquela cena. Como poderia? Um humano lutando mesmo sem sua cabeça... O que diabos estaria acontecendo?

O corpo muda de forma, vestido com os mantos negros e magro como uma vareta, era o corpo de Limos, frente ao próprio Deus. Ele então procurou pela cabeça, e dando passos para trás, tropeçando nos próprios pés e cheio de pavor ao perceber seu próprio rosto na cabeça caída. Levou instintivamente a mão ao pescoço, percebendo que estava sem ela.

- MALDITO! O que você fez, humano maldito.

Os olhos do garoto mostravam novamente cinismo, diante do Deus Primordial, que estava inteiro, com a cabeça bem posta em seu verdadeiro lugar. Ofegava e suava em desespero, rangendo os dentes de pavor e raiva misturados.

- O que eu fiz? O que achou do inferno, Limos? Sua mente já está destruída o bastante com a imagem do inferno que acaba de viver?

Ele tremeu de ódio, voltando a si, cerrando os punhos e segurando firmemente o cabo da foice. Voou para cima de Luca ferozmente e começou a atacar sem parar, sem dar chances de defesa ou contra ataque, ferindo muito o Cavaleiro. Afastou-se e rapidamente concentrou mais uma vez sua energia, lançando o turbilhão contra seu adversário, que novamente gritou de dor e foi ao chão. O rapaz esforçou-se para levantar, mas voou para trás com um soco no queixo e, quando já no chão, a foice caiu com a ponta em seu peito.

Num rápido reflexo, conseguiu enxergar o golpe e esquivou para o lado, virou-se novamente para a arma inimiga e num forte soco em sua lateral partiu a lâmina em duas. Ofegante e cambaleante viu o furioso inimigo concentrar sua energia ainda muito mais forte que anteriormente, o turbilhão se formou diante dele, e brilhou fortemente. Mas estarrecido Limos viu o cosmo de Luca ganhar mais e mais poder, e um escarlate e cintilante redemoinho de chamas vivas formar-se diante de si.

- Gosta de energias em turbilhão, não é? Então vamos ver se agüenta essa.

As expressões se tornam sérias, os cosmo se tornam de um poder estarrecedor, os redemoinhos giram com mais e mais velocidade e poder.

- Para o inferno, humano maldito!

- Pro Tártaro, Deus de meia tigela. "TURBILHÃO ARDENTE!"

Os cosmos são liberados, o poder é imenso, o gigantesco impacto fez uma enorme esfera de energia se mesclar em meio ao campo de batalha, que entrou em equilíbrio por um curto tempo. Tudo explode, os olhos divinos se arregalam, sem acreditar que o poder combinado o atingiria, não há tempo de evitar, e Limos se desfaz em meio à intensa luz e ao fogo reluzente. Quando a poeira baixa e tudo se acalma, só resta Luca, ainda de pé. Ele sorri, com o olhar brincalhão, ainda que exausto e com o sangue a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo.

- Permissão para descansar... – disse consigo mesmo, e desabou.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Casa de Virgem, Shun e June vêem um orgulhoso sorriso brotar nos lábios de Ikki.

- É o meu garoto... Isso é que é discípulo.

- Que mestre coruja! – disse June num riso brincalhão.

- Nem me fala. – completou o caçula.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi, gnt! Bom, como semana q vem é caraval e, portanto, só tem dois dias, pode ser q eu acabe naum conseguindo postar outro capítulo, enntão jah vou deixar postado hj mesmo. Então, lá vai!_

_Penúltima casa do Zodíaco! As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais quentes, não? Ou, no caso, mais frias, pq agora veremos, mais uma vez, o mestre do gelo em ação. É a vez da casa de Aquário, onde Hyoga mostrará pq os Cavaleiros de bronze foram capazes de despertar suas armaduras divinas!_

_Hyoga - Não precisa exagerar, Shun e Ikki já mostraram isso..._

_Mas eu tenho q puxar sardinha pro seu lado, ué u.u_

_Hyoga - E eu q achei q o Shun fosse seu melhor amigo =P_

_Mas vc é mais q isso! *selinho no Hyoga*_

_Hyoga - *-*_

_Milo - Eu vou matar esse pato __

_rsrs Mas agora, ao capítulo ^^  
_

_Espero q gostem! Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Senhora da vida humana:**

Pararam os quatro inimigos restantes frente à penúltima casa zodiacal, Láquesis olha para os outros três.

- Eu ficarei aqui. Já cansei de falhas, portanto acabarei com este Cavaleiro. Nix, minha mãe, fique em meu lugar.

- Eu pretendo lutar contra a Amazona da última casa. Acho que, nesse caso, seu pai pode liderar daqui para frente. Erebus...?

- Como quiser. – responde com cortesia.

Láquesis aceita a explicação, entrando na décima primeira casa e deixando os demais seguirem caminho. A mulher magra e alta, de longos e lisos cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel se cobre em sua negra capa de Moira. O frio toma conta do local, como se ali reinasse intenso inverno, o lugar é belo, arrumado e cheio de classe, o chão cristalino parece de puro cristal, cristais de gelo pairam pelo ar e uma alva fumaça gélida sobe do chão. Fala à Deusa uma galante e firme voz de guerreiro.

- Eis que chega a minha vez de combater, depois de tantos anos...

- Querendo fazer uma entrada triunfal, humano? Sua saída, porém, não será nada louvável, eu garanto.

O alto e sério homem surge por entre seu cosmo de gelo, com seus esvoaçantes cabelos loiros, olhos azuis penetrantes e determinados, uma reluzente armadura divina com longas e suntuosas asas, num prateado cintilante cheio de classe.

- Vocês, Deuses, deveriam ter abandonado seu pedestal desde a época da queda de Hades, mas ainda após três décadas fazem discursos orgulhosos. Venha então, e Hyoga de Cisne a derrubará com o mais poderoso frio que o Universo possa experimentar.

- Você não pode me vencer. Eu sou Láquesis, aquela que tece o caminho da vida humana. E se em meu tear você caminhar para a morte, é para ela que você irá.

- Você se acha a senhora da vida humana... Uma das senhoras do destino.

- E realmente o sou.

- Por que não pára de tentar me pôr medo e mostra serviço lutando?

- Se quer tanto assim...

Os cosmos se expandem, o do garoto faz a temperatura cair mais e mais, tornando o lugar num verdadeiro inferno de gelo. Mas isso não afeta a divindade que o desafia, ela expande seu cosmo violentamente por todo o templo, seu poder é maior do que de qualquer outro Deus Primordial, sendo Cloto, sua irmã, a única que fora tão poderosa quanto ela. Hyoga se esquiva com grande classe, girando levemente como se planasse, rapidamente como se tivesse ágeis asas. As pilastras são atingidas, mas continuam de pé, deixando Láquesis surpresa.

- Mas o que é isso? Nem o mais forte diamante poderia agüentar tal poder, e estas paredes são feitas de pedra comum.

- Sim. – responde o Cavaleiro – Mas meu cosmo frio depositou sobre as paredes, pilares e chão, uma forte camada de gelo. Na época de meu mestre, Camus, todos sabiam da indestrutibilidade de seu esquife, que nem os doze dourados unidos poderiam destruir. Essa camada de gelo é tão resistente quanto a superfície do esquife.

- Bela explicação. Vai me dar aulas de físico-química agora?

- Só se quiser aprender sobre o zero absoluto... – alfinetou, sorrindo com ironia.

Ela abriu então um perigoso sorriso, linhas surgiram ao seu redor, os cristais gélidos dançam em volta do Cisne, os fios giram e flutuam, cintilando como cobre, o Cavaleiro toma posição de luta, com o punho firme em sua cintura. O cosmo inimigo, da mesma cor das linhas à sua volta, se eleva, e uma cintilante esfera surge entre suas mãos levemente erguidas, onde os fios se unem e começam a tomar forma, e como numa tapeçaria, uma imagem surge.

- E se eu tecer que você voou por uma força invisível, e cravou na parede?

A imagem surge na bola reluzente, com os fios tecidos, e sem poder se controlar, o corpo do guerreiro flutua e é lançado com toda a força contra uma parede. A força é tanta que o sangue espirra de sua boca, mas quando deveria cair, o poder da inimiga novamente o prende no ar.

- E que tal um distúrbio em seus órgãos?

Como que pelo poder da mente divina, com a imagem também aparecendo em sua tapeçaria, uma terrível dor toma conta de todo o seu corpo, e nessa terrível sensação, ele se contorce, deixando escapar gemidos fortes de dor. E o festival tétrico de tortura continua.

- Acho que vou tecer fortes cordas para você.

E elas se tecem dos inúmeros fios que ali pairavam, a mulher ergue uma mãos, fazendo movimentos, e com eles elas se dão nós antes de avançar contra o torturado. Prendem-se às suas mãos e pés, e outra no pescoço, enquanto na terrível tapeçaria formada as cenas que viriam se tecem sob o sarcástico sorriso de Láquesis.

Para lados opostos as cordas são puxadas, sempre sem que a Deusa precise se mover para que aconteça, e Hyoga sente como se seus braços e pernas fossem ser arrancados de seu corpo. Ele grita de dor, sem conseguir se desfazer do poder da Moira, e então a corda de seu pescoço começa a se fechar, sufocando-o, fazendo-o sentir não só a dor, mas a terrível falta de ar. Ainda assim, suporta tudo isso, e resiste corajosamente.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Um coração se aperta, na décima segunda casa, Nala sente o cosmo de seu mestre se apagar, e o da inimiga ganhar mais e mais forças, sente que o Cavaleiro de Cisne pode morrer em meio àquela terrível tortura. E sem conseguir manter a calma, corre para a entrada do templo.

- Mestre Hyoga... O que ela está fazendo com você? Mestre... Mestre!

Ele pode sentir o cosmo de sua discípula, tão cheio de medo e carinho por ele, sabe que suas duas pupilas o tinham como à um pai. Dalila estava agora desacordada após sua batalha, mas Nala, que ainda estava bem acordada, tinha um cosmo caloroso que lhe dava forças. Lágrimas correm pelo rosto da menina, que quer mais do que tudo descer à casa de Aquário.

- Eu não vou deixar matarem meu mestre... Eu não vou ficar sozinha! Ninguém vai tirar minha família de novo!

Mas o cosmo do mestre a impede de seguir, por mais que ela quisesse, ele a faz parar e lhe obedecer, como ela sempre fizera desde que o conhecera, ainda criança.

- Não, Nala! Os Deuses já estão chegando. Seu posto é na casa de Peixes.

- Mas mestre...!

- Você não confia em mim, Nala?

- Claro que sim!

- Então fique aí. Não pense que eu perdi só com isso.

- Mestre... – ela então sorriu esperançosa. – Meu mestre sempre pensa em tudo, sempre enxerga um passo à frente daquele em que está. Mais que tudo, eu confio nele.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

A corda se aperta no pescoço de Hyoga, mas seu cosmo começa a se elevar poderosamente, a Deusa não acredita que ele fosse capaz disso, mas todas as cordas que o prendiam se cobrem do mais puro gelo, e se partem em seguida. Estarrecida, ela dá alguns passos para trás quando o cosmo do Cisne explode e cobre tudo com uma camada ainda mais espessa de gelo. Os olhos azuis cintilam fortemente, sérios, o punho novamente na cintura se cobre de gelo, os cristais voltam a dançar, e num só movimento, como se socasse o ar, uma rajada cheia de gélido poder atinge a esfera de energia controlada por Láquesis.

- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!"

A esfera se desfaz, os fios somem, Láquesis escapa do golpe, mas Hyoga está livre do controle de seu tear, pronto para lutar diretamente com ela. Mas ela brilha novamente em seu cosmo cor de cobre, fazendo surgir uma outra tapeçaria, que se reflete nas pupilas do Cavaleiro numa terrível lembrança. Ele arregala os olhos com surpresa e indignação.

- Você se lembra disso, Cisne? Fui eu que teci, para desfazer um pouco do tédio.

- Tédio...? Sua...

Os olhos se enchem de raiva, ela mostrava claramente o rosto da jovem russa que se sacrificou pela vida do filho num terrível naufrágio perto do mar da Sibéria, cerca de quarenta anos atrás. O doce olhar materno da mulher, o terço que era sua única lembrança, o mar revoltoso e o amedrontado e desesperado olhar do loirinho que era obrigado a se separar dela. Láquesis sorriu novamente com sarcasmo.

- Na verdade, eu a deixei escolher o que faria, para ver se me divertiria com o egoísmo da mulher que escolhe sua vida e abandona o filho, ou com o altruísmo do instinto materno, se jogando à morte para proteger seu fedelho. Isso o deixa... Chateado?

- Não... – respondeu com olhos perigosos – me deixa muito irritado.

- Nossa que nervoso...

- Queria que eu chorasse? Isso não adiantaria. Mas ao invés disso, vou vingar a morte de minha mãe mandando você para o mais profundo do Tártaro!

Ela riu novamente, fazendo surgirem novamente os fios, um brilho poderosíssimo emanou de suas mãos, atingindo o Cavaleiro num grande turbilhão e lançando-o longe com muita força. Cravado contra o pilar, até mesmo o gelo que ai estava se partiu, e a coluna logo veio abaixo, ele desviou o mais rápido que pôde das pedras que caíam, sem dar importância ao sangue que vinha de dentro de si, nem à sua Kamei trincada na altura do estômago. Uma névoa densa e branca o circundou com grande poder, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e a Deusa não sabia o que poderia esperar. Com outro golpe gelado, os fios novamente se partiram.

- Como? Eu sou uma Deusa, como pode me deter duas vezes.

- Feche a boca! "KALITZO!"

Ela perde todos os movimentos, mas ele sabia que não seria por muito tempo. Quando Láquesis explode violentamente o seu cosmo, se desfazendo da contenção de Hyoga, ele já está com sua energia no ápice, assustando-a com tamanho poder. As mãos elevadas sobre a cabeça, unidas na forma de um jarro, brilham fortemente, como a aurora boreal, e a faz se ofuscar com tanta luz e poder, e quando os braços abaixam para a altura do busto do Cisne, não há mais o que se fazer.

- "EXECUÇÃO AURORA!"

Tenta elevar seu cosmo à um nível absurdo para se defender, mas já é tarde, seu corpo se transforma em gelo e explode, restando apenas cristais cintilantes que logo desaparecem. Ele fecha os olhos, virando-se para trás e afundando-se em seu templo. "Eu disse, Nala... Não decepcionaria minhas pupilas. E não a deixaria sozinha novamente."

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi de novo! Bom, eu achei q acabaria esquecendo por causa da semana mó curta depois do carnaval, mas acabei num esquecendo. Até parece q eu esqueço de postar fic xD Enfim... Após o carnaval mais chuvoso e sem absolutamente nada p/ fazer além de assistir BIg Brother (coisinha de loko! xD) vamos a mais um capítulo!_

_Finalmente chegamos à última casa, peixes, e minha personagem entrará em ação! Esta é a versão da personagem Nala para esta fic, em q toda a história original de Kurumada foi mantida a mesma e eu pensei em como seria anos depois. Como se sairá nossa sensível guerreira em seu primeiro desafio? O que ela sentirá, realmente, por seu mestre? Mas a luta não acabará por aí, pois inimigos poderosos ainda chegarão ao salão do grande mestre. Kiki, o Cavaleiro de Altar e Shiryu, o grande mestre, também terão de mostrar todo o seu poder. Então... Espero q gostem deste capítulo e tenham uma boa leitura! Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Rosas congeladas:**

"Mestre... Por mais que eu seja jovem e inexperiente, mostrarei a esses Deuses falsos o que me ensinou. Assim como todos os outros Cavaleiros dourados desta nova geração, vencerei aquele que se colocar em meu caminho. Juro que não o decepcionarei."

Nix subiu as escadarias da casa de Peixes enquanto Erebus e o último Deus Primordial avançaram para o salão do Grande Mestre, Nala esperava na entrada de sua casa, seus longos e lisos cabelos castanho claros dançavam e cintilavam com seu cosmo dourado, os sérios olhos castanhos não se desviavam de sua adversária, o semblante de traços delicados não demonstravam brandura nem agressividade, mas quem o olhasse sentiria a forte energia de uma poderosa guerreira emanando de seu cintilante olhar.

A Deusa era alta, magra, de longos e ondulados cabelos prateados como as estrelas, olhos azuis escuros como o céu da noite iluminado pela lua, um longo vestido negro como uma noite sem luar, um rosto belo e delicado, sedoso como pétalas de rosas. Ela se aproxima da Amazona, sem demonstrar nenhuma agressividade em seu cosmo, mesmo assim, a garota está sempre atenta e preparada, a mulher a olhar fixamente.

- A última dos templos dourados... É você quem, agora, cuida do mar de rosas que levam ao salão do Grande Mestre, não é?

- Isso mesmo... Sou Nala, Amazona dourada de Peixes, e sua inimiga, presumo.

- É uma pena... Ter que enfrentar uma Deusa tão poderosa quanto as Moiras, e saber que o veneno de suas rosas não funcionará com os Deuses que as atravessam.

- E você seria...

- Nix, a Noite, sou mãe das Moiras e esposa de Erebus.

A mulher passa pela jovem, indo para o interior do templo, olha a tudo calmamente, Nala a acompanha sempre. Tinha um belo ar rústico, uma umidade fresca e aconchegante.

- É um belo templo que tem aqui...

- Não me enrole, Nix. – disse a menina já sem muita calma.

- Desculpe. Gosto de observar os lugares onde estou. Mas... À luta, então...

O cosmo da Deusa é aterrador, a envolve num cintilar azul escuro como um turbilhão em volta dela, fazendo seus cabelos voarem, mas sua expressão é sempre calma e, estranhamente, sem o orgulho e superioridade dos outros Deuses. Nala eleva também o seu cosmo, poderoso como o de seu mestre, o brilho dourado faz seus cabelos também dançarem, os olhos brilham dourados como seu cosmo e ela toma a posição de combate. A temperatura baixa bruscamente, cintilares prateados surgem mesclados aos cristais de gelo, como estrelas pairando no ar, com uma das mãos, Nix as faz avançarem em forma de energia contra Nala, que com as duas mãos produz um poderoso ar frio para confrontar tal poder. As energias se equiparam, e há uma pequena explosão alva no local.

Ela avança, seus movimentos são circulares, rápidos e muito poderosos, cortantes e graciosos, as esquivas são quase impossíveis, o rosto da jovem amazona se corta com os golpes inimigos, ela não consegue contra atacar, mas ainda continua na tentativa de evitá-los, sem se importar com os ferimentos abertos em sua face, braços e pernas. O cosmo divino explode poderosamente, atingindo diretamente a garota, que é arrastada pelo chão, sua armadura está toda vincada, Nix avança contra ela, que joga o corpo para trás o mais rápido que consegue e se coloca novamente de pé, apontando-lhe o indicador na tentativa de ganhar algum tempo paralisando sua adversária.

- "KALITZO!"

Mas a mulher explode seu cosmo rapidamente, desfazendo o anel de gelo e a atingindo juntamente com sua energia, fazendo, desta vez, Nala cravar num pilar. Ela cai, com muita dificuldade para se erguer, seus braços tremem sem forças, o sangue escorre de sua testa, mas ela força os membros e se levanta, cambaleia um pouco, mas se põe novamente de pé. Seu punho se cobre do mais puro gelo, seu cosmo se eleva novamente, fazendo o frio se espalhar numa forte e rápida onda. Depois avança contra sua inimiga num determinado e gélido soco.

- "PÓ DE DIAMANTE!"

Nix se assusta com o poder que ela ainda tinha, erguendo os dois braços em direção à poderosa rajada de gelo, conseguindo detê-lo com certa dificuldade. O vapor do frio se esvai, o cosmo divino se eleva bruscamente, as estrelas a circundam enquanto ela fala como se fossem palavras mágicas de evocação.

- Estrelas de todo o Universo, brilhos da noite que me servem, obedeçam ao meu comando, atinjam meu alvo, e destrocem tudo ao seu alcance.

E com estas palavras, o brilho de seu cosmo repleto de estrelas cintilantes toma conta do lugar, envolvendo Nala de forma que não haja saída, num turbilhão poderosamente destrutivo que a faz gritar com força antes de cair em frangalhos no chão. Nix acredita que está morta, o cosmo da garota desaparecera, e ela a olha ainda com um ar manso e terno.

- Eu sei, Nala, o que aconteceu com sua família. Sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão... Todos mortos por uma gangue de bandidos que invadiram sua casa. Sei também que foi tudo para a diversão das Moiras, as "senhoras do destino". Elas teceram assim sua tapeçaria.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Casa de Aquário, Hyoga sente o cosmo de Nala desaparecer, sente seu coração mais frio que o zero absoluto, pronto para se partir em milhões de pedaços. Não podia suportar aquela dor, correndo em direção ao último templo.

"Nala... Não morra... Por favor, levante. Você é mais forte que isso!"

Uma lágrima cristalina desceu por seu rosto, pingando no chão. Sabia que Dalila estaria bem sob os cuidados de Shura, por isso não pensou duas vezes em correr para perto de Nala. "Por favor, não morra..." – pedia sem parar.

- Mestre... Mestre, não chore. Eu fico tão triste quando te vejo chorar.

- Nala...? – surpreendeu-se, estancando no caminho.

- Você pediu para confiar em você. Confie em mim também. Não vou deixar ela me matar, por isso, enxugue suas lágrimas.

Seu coração disparou, ele enxugou o rosto, mas continuou subindo as escadas.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Foi muito de repente que Nix sentiu novamente o cosmo de Nala se acender, num poder gigantesco, o brilho dourado afastou com seu poder todas as pedras à sua volta, e rachou profundamente o chão. A menina se ergueu, novamente com o olhar determinado e cheio da mais pura energia de uma verdadeira guerreira que nunca desiste. O sangue desaparece, evaporado com o calor de seu cosmo e, logo em seguida, tudo esfria novamente. Nix não consegue acreditar que a garota sobrevivera ao seu ataque tão poderoso, que poderia derrubar até mesmo as poderosas Moiras.

- Você até parece... Ter sangue divino em si...

- Não sei se parece, mas sou humana de qualquer forma, e luto pelos ideais dos humanos. Por esses ideais que aprendi com meu mestre, lutarei até o fim de minha vida!

- Eu reconheço sua coragem e honra. São mesmo louváveis.

- E eu reconheço que você é muito melhor que os outros Deuses, que se acham tão superiores e invencíveis.

- Os que subestimam alguém, cedo ou tarde caíram nas mãos de quem pensam ser mais fracos.

- Tem toda a razão.

- Terminemos nossa luta, então.

- Não precisa nem dizer.

Os cosmos explodem num poder muito equilibrado, mas os olhares são sempre os mesmos, ninguém demonstra agressividade, superioridade, nem tampouco temor ou brandura. Estão prontas para lutar com todas as suas forças, reconhecendo o valor de sua adversária, como se aquela luta não fosse mais entre bem e mau, mas entre seres de diferentes ideais. As estrelas circundam novamente a Deusa, agora com muito mais poder que anteriormente, uma rosa azul surge na mão da Amazona, envolta em cristais de gelo.

- Esta é a rosa que eu criei para minha própria técnica.

As palavras novamente proferidas por Nix são mais cheias de seu cosmo, o poder é muito maior do que antes, as estrelas a envolveriam e estraçalhariam novamente e, se isso acontecesse, Nala certamente morreria sem vencer sua adversária. Mas o cosmo depositado naquela singular rosa era igualmente poderoso, as estrelas e o cosmo adversário avançam.

- "ROSA BOREAL!"

A bela flor corta o poder da Deusa, atravessando seu cosmo e cravando em seu peito, mas ainda assim o poder divino atinge a garota, não com todo o seu poder, mas capaz de levá-la fortemente ao chão mais uma vez. A rosa emana um poderoso frio, capaz de congelar qualquer coisa, o frio e o cosmo de Nala se propagam por todo o corpo de Nix através de seu sangue, e ela cai de joelhos, vendo Nala ainda tentar se levantar diante dela. A Deusa sorri.

- Quanto poder numa pequena garota... Você conseguiu, venceu a Deusa Primordial que personifica a noite.

- Está... Desistindo... Nix?

- Os outros deveriam saber fazer o mesmo. Os Deuses que não possuem estes sentimentos de certos humanos jamais conseguiram vencê-los. Por mais poderosos que sejamos, o poder que alguns de vocês conseguem com seus sentimentos de coragem e honra, mas principalmente de companheirismo, amizade e amor, jamais poderá ser vencido simplesmente com a divindade de um ser.

- Você não se parece com os outros que a acompanhavam...

- Eu sinto muito... Jamais apoiei esta expedição, na verdade, eu queria deixar os humanos livres, mas fui uma mãe tola que deixa suas filhas fazerem o que quiserem. Perdoe-me, por essa tolice minha de não ensinar a elas os verdadeiros bons sentimentos, eu deixei que elas destruíssem famílias como a sua, só por diversão...

- Minha... Família... – disse, molhando o rosto de lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe nem chore. Seus pais deram suas vidas para proteger os filhos, e depois que morreram, seu irmão deu a vida para escondê-la dos bandidos, salvando-a. Por isso eles mereceram a recompensa do paraíso. Tenho certeza de que se orgulham de você.

A Deusa tombou morta, uma névoa da cor de seu cosmo a envolveu e nela Nix desapareceu, sendo levada de volta para o infinito dos céus noturnos. Nala sorriu, ainda de joelhos e dolorida, estava feliz por ver que ainda haviam Deuses que merecia esse título. Ouviu então passos entrando no templo, mas conhecia bem o cosmo que se aproximava.

- Parece que pelo menos uma entre eles tinha honra o bastante para reconhecer seu erro. Mas também parece que ela não deu mole para você, não é mesmo?

- Mestre Hyoga, você deixou seu templo...

Ele se aproximou, tocou sua testa, fazendo-a sentir suas forças se refazerem, o olhar terno do mestre a deixava cheia de felicidade, e mais feliz ainda ficou com suas palavras.

- Fiquei com medo que tivesse morrido.

- Eu não seria a única a perder. Não decepcionaria meu mestre.

Ela o abraçou, mas isso o deixou extremamente sem graça, e ele se afastou.

- Nala, não faça isso.

- Por que? Eu sei que você sempre quis manter a seriedade e frieza, mas não precisa viver sem uma demonstração de carinho.

- Mas tem certas coisas que não devemos sentir.

- Eu sei... – ela baixou a cabeça – Por que...? Por que eu tive que gostar justo do meu mestre?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso e com as faces rubras.

- Nala... Isso não está certo. Eu tenho idade para ser seu pai.

- Mas sua feição ainda é jovem, e seus olhos me encantam... Desculpe, mestre.

Nala o abraça impulsivamente, chorando como se tivesse culpa por aquele sentimento, uma culpa que flagelava o coração também do Cisne. Ele a abraçou também, segurando cuidadosamente a cabeça da menina, sentindo seus cabelos entre seus dedos, e uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu de seus olhos. "Por que...? Por que eu tive de me apaixonar justo por minha discípula...?"

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Oi de novo, pessoal! Bom... As batalhas nas doze casas terminaram e nossos novos heróis (e os antigos tb) deram um verdadeiro show! Bom... Pelo menos espero q os leitores tenham gostado, neh? xD Mas enfim... Ainda assim a guerra ainda não terminou. Ainda existem dois inimigos a serem vencidos, além do nosso personagem misterioso das sombras da encosta de Dejunte (ñ esqueceram dele, neh? Eu naum XD). Mas também temos mais dois guerreiros prontos para combater! E agora é a vez de Kiki mostrar no q se tornou nosso peralta discípulo de Áries!_

_Espero q gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura a todos! E comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Luta sem fim:**

Kiki e Shiryu sentiram a aproximação dos últimos inimigos, estavam já preparados para lutar, o Cavaleiro de prata adiantou-se.

- Eu irei até a entrada do templo, tentarei pará-los.

- Não. – respondeu o Grande Mestre – Você não pode parar dois Deuses sozinho, deixe um deles vir até mim, e eu o derrotarei.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o outro.

O mais novo saiu do salão, fechando a grande porta atrás de si e esperando seus desafiantes no salão de entrada. Os dois apareceram, sérios e enfurecidos por já terem perdido todos os seus aliados. Mas se conseguissem vencer ali e chegar até Atena, poderiam ainda ter a vitória final para si. O Cavaleiro prateado bloqueou o caminho.

- Eu sou o braço direito do Grande Mestre, Kiki de Altar, e serei adversário de um de vocês. O Grande Mestre pediu que o outro o enfrente.

O garoto de brilhantes olhos púrpuras e longos e revoltosos cabelos castanhos tinha um jeito juvenil e cheio de energia. Eles se entreolharam, Erebus deu um passo à frente.

- Então abra caminho, humano, pois eu enfrentarei este homem.

Kiki obedeceu, deixando-o passar, depois voltou a olhar seu adversário de frente, uma mulher alta, magra e loira, de olhos negros, envolta num manto também negro.

- Eu sou Alecto, a Interminável. Prepare-se humano.

- Estou preparado faz tempo. – respondeu com um maroto sorriso.

A energia cósmica da mulher explode repentinamente, o poder absurdo não dá tempo que o Cavaleiro se defenda ou esquive, ele voa contra o pilar, que se parte e desaba sobre sua cabeça. Kiki desaparece, surgindo ofegante pelas costas de Alecto, que vira para ele com mais uma explosão e, já preparado desaparece novamente. Uma energia invisível tenta tirar a Deusa do chão, ela contém tal poder, mais uma vez o humano surge à sua frente, ele se teleportava com grande habilidade e rapidez, tentando confundi-la de todas as formas. A mulher tira parte de seu manto, e com movimentos circulares muito rápidos ela percebe por onde seu desafiante aparecerá para golpeá-lo certeiramente.

O Cavaleiro de prata é pego novamente, o tecido corta como navalha, as partes desprotegidas de seu corpo sangram com os cortes profundos. Ele continua a se teleportar, sem se importar com a dor que fazia seus olhos se estreitarem, ainda desferindo golpes telecinéticos que poderiam fazer qualquer guerreiro voar com o impacto invisível, mas a inimiga pouco se movia, e continuava a girar suas tiras cortantes, e a atingir Kiki poderosamente. Ela faz então as pontas girarem harmoniosamente diante de si, numa velocidade absurda, e o pano brilha intensamente como o negro de seu cosmo. Num impulso poderoso, eles avançam contra o Cavaleiro sem que possa ser evitado, cravando em sua barriga e lançando-o contra outro pilar, o golpe parecia ter varado seu corpo de um lado a outro, o sangue é abundante, ele cai sem reação.

A mulher sorri, a vitória era certa e, agora, ela ia ao encontro de Erebus para acabarem juntos com o Grande Mestre. Mas repentinamente a cosmo energia do homem que deveria estar morto renasce com um poder absurdo para um Cavaleiro de prata. Alecto olha surpresa para trás, vendo-o se levantar sobre seu próprio sangue.

- Como pode...?

- Eu fui muito bem treinado por mestre Mu até sua heróica morte no reino de Hades. Depois disso, treinei ferrenhamente com o Grande Mestre para ser seu braço direito, para ter um poder muito superior ao dos Cavaleiros de prata, para ser tão forte quanto os novos Cavaleiros dourados são, tanto quanto os próprios guerreiros divinos!

- Que belo discurso. Não muda o fato de estar se esvaindo em sangue e de sua armadura não ser tão resistente.

- É o que pensa. Preste mais atenção, pois uma vestimenta prateada normal teria virado pó, junto comigo. Como disse, tive bons ensinamentos de mestre Mu.

- Mas você está em estado lastimável agora. – disse ainda com cinismo.

Ele sorriu com o mesmo jeito maroto e jovial de antes.

- Estou? E daí? Ainda posso elevar meu cosmo e acabar com você. Jamais deixaria Shiryu na mão. Eu não vou perder pra uma Deusa idiota como você!

- Impertinente!

Ela volta a atacar com as tiras de tecido, mas sente uma resistência muito maior em si. Olha ao seu redor, vendo-se presa por uma rede cristalina. O Cavaleiro sorri novamente.

- "Rede de Cristal!"

- Maldito...

Mas antes que possa explodir seu cosmo e se soltar, o poder adversário explode novamente sobre ela.

- "EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!"

Alecto voa longe, arrastada pelo aterrador poder que destruiria tudo o que tocasse, mas se ergue novamente, limpando o sangue da boca, explodindo raivosamente seu cosmo. Os ataques continuam, muito mais rápidos e poderosos, muito mais difíceis de se evitar, os cortes o atingem antes mesmo que possa se teleportar. Uma explosão se segue logo me seguida, lançando-o longe, deixando-o em frangalhos, e antes que caísse no chão, as tiras girando em turbilhão na frente da Deusa voam em sua direção e novamente cravam em seu corpo. Logo depois, outra explosão o afunda no chão.

- Espero que esteja bem morto desta vez... Humano...

Ela se aproxima da cratera formada, olhando atentamente, mas o corpo não estava lá. Era tão confiante, porém, que não achou que pudesse sobreviver a tal seqüência.

- Deve ter sido desintegrado. – disse consigo mesma.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – respondeu uma voz atrás de si.

Virou-se de subido, deparando-se com o olhar desafiador do homem que, embora ofegante, cambaleante e coberto de sangue, ainda mantinha no rosto o mesmo sorriso.

- Isso é impossível! Como pode ter sobrevivido a tantos golpes poderosos de uma só vez?

- Você pode não ter percebido, mas meu cosmo está mais elevado do que imagina, e com essa proteção eu diminui os danos de seus ataques.

Aquele olhar tão confiante e desafiador de quem se apresentava em frangalhos diante de uma Deusa primordial a irritava mais e mais, fazendo seus olhos brilharem tão intensamente que até o Cavaleiros se sentiu ofuscado no primeiro instante. Uma explosão de proporções absurdas se gerou, avançando sem parada para Kiki, mas este não se mostrou intimidado com tamanho poder. Manteve-se parado diante do golpe que o atingiria esperando o momento exato de agir. E quando a intensa luz explosiva e destrutiva estava muito perto dele, explodiu poderosamente seu cosmo, abrindo os braços e fazendo surgir diante de si uma fluida parece translúcida de brilhos coloridos, uma perfeita e intransponível muralha protetora.

- "MURO DE CRISTAL!"

Todo o intenso poder foi barrado instantaneamente, e sob o olhar estarrecido da Deusa à sua frente, retornou para si como um perfeito reflexo. Ela não tinha como escapar de seu próprio ataque, foi totalmente atingida, arrastada pelo chão e cravada contra um pilar, que desabou sobre ela. Mas sem poderes para se teleportar, foi soterrada por toneladas de puro mármore.

Kiki manteve-se atento e com seu cosmo elevado ao extremo, sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente para derrotar completamente sua inimiga, e que, quando esta retornasse dos escombros, estaria furiosa. De fato, o negro cintilante de seu cosmo explodiu toda a pilha de pedras, que foram lançadas fortemente para todos os lados, inclusive para cima do Cavaleiro, que com seus poderes paranormais as fez parar diante de si, e com um brilho de seu olhar, todas elas explodiram e viraram pó.

As tiras de tecido voltaram a atacá-lo compulsivamente, mas agora ele se teleportava rapidamente, sem que ela pudessem chegar ao guerreiro. A explosão do cosmo divino novamente foi barrado por sua energia, e a mulher, finalmente surgindo por entre a poeira, avançou raivosamente contra ele. Mas Kiki saltou rapidamente, dando um mortal sobre sua cabeça, girando o corpo no ar e, novamente de frente para ela, que acabara de se virar com os olhos em chamas, explodiu com a mais poderosa das técnicas que aprendera com seu mestre.

- "REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!"

O brilho consumiu a tudo, as estrelas caiam poderosa e rapidamente do alto como uma tempestade cintilante. Sem ter para onde escapar de tamanho poder, Alecto gritou, sentindo as estrelas a estraçalharem impiedosamente, e nada sobrou dela, nem mesmo um pequeno pedaço das tiras de pano.

- Interminável...? – comentou – Pensei mesmo que não teria fim.

E enquanto o Cavaleiro prateado derrotava aquela Deusa, a luta no salão do Grande Mestre já ia adiantada, e ele correu para não perder a batalha de seu grande amigo.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_E finalmente vamos para a última batalha! Shiryu, de Dragão, agora Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena, está prestes a mostrar ao último e não menos poderoso inimigo do q são feitos os Cavaleiros de Athena. Depois de Ikki, Shun e Hyoga, está na hora de matar as saudades de mais um dos guerreiros de bronze q se tornaram as grandes lendas da história dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!_

_Mas e quanto ao personagem oculto? Bom... Isso ainda ficará no mistério... Tem q ter um p/ dar ainda mais graça na história né? Espero estar conseguindo xD_

_Espero q gostem deste antepenúltimo capítulo (traduzindo... Ainda faltam dois xD) Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! ^^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Na mais completa escuridão:**

O último Deus Primordial adentrou o salão do Grande Mestre, que o esperava já de pé, diante de seu trono, sob seu suntuoso manto. Olhou para o humano, com olhar superior.

- Você deve ser o que se intitula "Grande Mestre" do Santuário...

- Na verdade eu sou aquele que Atena intitulou como tal. Sou Shiryu, de Dragão.

- Sou Erebus, a escuridão, Deus Primordial pai das senhoras do destino, as Moiras.

O homem tira a capa que o escondia, alto e forte, de cabelos longos e lisos, negros como os seus olhos, usava roupas de seda negra, uma calça presa na barra pelas sandálias gregas e uma blusa da mesma cor, com tiras de pano soltas esvoaçando com seu cosmo profundamente negro. Shiryu sente o cosmo inimigo, era muito poderoso, e sabe que de nada adiantará manter seu manto sabendo que ele se transformará em farrapos. Os tira então, revelando sua cintilante armadura divina de Dragão, num cosmo verde extremamente poderoso.

- Então você se aliou às suas filhas para subjugar a humanidade.

- Exatamente, e assim que acabarmos com Atena, todas as esperanças humanas estarão acabadas.

- Isso eu não permitirei. Como Grande Mestre dos Cavaleiros da esperança, eu manterei este sentimento aceso nos corações humanos. E como um dos defensores de Atena, não permitirei que a ameace.

- Você tem coragem, determinação e lealdade aos seus ideais. Mas eu sou um Deus, e você não poderá me vencer.

- Isso é o que todos os seus aliados disseram, e todos estão no Tártaro agora.

- Garanto que isso não se repetirá.

E sem mais nada dizer, Erebus estende o braço para o lado, fazendo surgir em suas mãos uma brilhante espada longa de lâmina tão negra quanto os seus profundos olhos. Shiryu se posiciona para combater, com sua postura típica das artes marciais chinesas que aprendera com seu mestre. O Deus parte para cima dele, apertando a espada entre seus dedos, desferindo um poderoso e rápido golpe vertical de baixo para cima. O Cavaleiro se esquiva divinamente, tentando desferir um chute circular no adversário, mas este também tem grande perícia nas esquivas, e volta a atacar com sua espada. Os movimentos são seguidos, saindo de um golpe diretamente para outro, girando no ar com grande habilidade de combate, mas era difícil acertar um Cavaleiro tão experiente e ágil como Shiryu. O novo Grande Mestre avança para um ataque inimigo que cairia sobre sua cabeça, segurando seu braço e tentando desarmá-lo, mas o Deus é rápido, e logo dá um forte impulso para trás, separando-se dele.

Erebus gira rapidamente, dando um belo golpe circular no ar, e seu cosmo se expande rapidamente contra Shiryu, fazendo o cavaleiro explodir seu cosmo para se proteger. O poder divino força a barreira cósmica formada, o Cavaleiro estreita os olhos, se esforçando para manter sua proteção, mas logo seu cosmo é penetrado pela negra energia. Mesmo tendo perdido grande parte de seu poder no impacto com a parede formada, o poder que o envolveu arrancou-lhe as forças de forma aterradora, fazendo-o gemer de agonia e cair de joelhos.

- Isso é o que acontece com os humanos que desafiam o destino imposto pelos Deuses. Este é o seu fim, Shiryu de Dragão, Grande Mestre do Santuário.

Estava ofegante, mais um golpe de espada vem sobre sua cabeça, e ele não tem mais forças para utilizar suas ágeis pernas, estava completamente vulnerável. Ou era isso o que Erebus pensava, pois uma técnica de combate oriental tem seu modo de defender, com as mãos vazias, a mais afiada lâmina. E isso Shiryu já fizera há muitos anos, quando lutara contra Shura de Capricórnio na batalha das doze casas. Ele ergue as duas mãos, prensando a espada do Deus entre as duas palmas, os olhos divinos se surpreendem, as forças voltam às pernas do guerreiro, que se ergue, forçando para cima a arma inimiga.

Sentindo que seu inimigo começa a ganhar forças contra ele, o Deus explode seu cosmo de tal forma que o Grande Mestre voa longe, e ele escapa das mãos daquele impetuoso homem. Shiryu vai ao chão com força, mas logo se ergue,e pensando consigo mesmo se recorda de tempos passados. Sua luta contra o antigo Cavaleiro dourado de Capricórnio, o mais fiel à Atena. A técnica que ele lhe entregou ao se dar conta de seus erros e da fidelidade ardente do Dragão. A volta deste mesmo guerreiro, fingindo-se de traidor para, mais uma vez, ajudar Atena, e sua honrada ação diante do muro das lamentações, lutando com todo o seu cosmo mesmo depois de sua morte.

"Quantas vezes terei de me lembrar desta tão poderosa e honrada técnica que ganhei do mais fiel guerreiro de Atena? Mesmo depois de ter interferido, fazendo meu filho se recordar dela, eu mesmo me esqueci do quão ela poderá ser útil contra este Deus."

- Você é mesmo uma pedra no sapato. – diz o Deus com o olhar estreito – Mesmo depois de lhe drenar as forças, você ainda se ergue e me enfrenta com esse olhar confiante.

- Eu já lhe disse. Não permitirei que tire as esperanças dos humanos, nem que ameace Atena. Eu lutarei até o fim, e se tiver de morrer, o levarei comigo.

- Humano corajoso, realmente. Mas não permitirei que me derrote!

Mais uma vez Erebus gira, dando mais um golpe com sua espada, e a energia negra se expandiu até o Cavaleiro de Atena. Ele concentrou todo o seu cosmo, fazendo-o explodir ao redor de si numa esfera dourada que barrou definitivamente o poder que lhe tiraria mais ainda suas forças. Antes que pudesse reagir, o Deus se atirou em sua direção, com a espada em punho, decidido a cortá-lo ao meio, e quando estava muito próximo de seu alvo, viu um rápido vincar dourado vir em sua direção. Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa, a espada partiu-se ao meio e um corte fez escorrer um fio de sangue da testa divina.

- Mas o que...?

- "Excalibur", a espada sagrada daquele que é verdadeiramente fiel à Atena.

Os olhos se encheram de fúria, era inadmissível que um humano sequer erguesse a mão contra um Deus, que dirá atrever-se a feri-lo. Mas isso fora à milênios, os tempos eram outros e os humanos não temiam mais os Deuses, nem mesmo acreditavam neles. E aqueles que acreditavam ainda se punham contra eles para deixar que a humanidade tola continuasse a ignorá-los e desprezá-los como se fossem superiores a eles.

- Seu... Humano maldito! Como se atreve a me ferir? Como se atreve a defender essa humanidade desgraçada que se acha superior a nós?

- E que direito vocês, Deuses, pensam que tem de fazer a humanidade temer e servir a vocês como se fossem escória?

- Os humanos são escória!

- Alguns, talvez... Mas há os honestos que seguem suas vidas da melhor forma que conseguem. Os outros aprenderão a ser humanos de verdade com o tempo. Mas isso nunca acontecerá se virarem escravos de Deuses.

- CHEGA!

O grito do Deus ecoa pelo salão, seu cosmo se torna mais e mais aterrador, um poder magnífico e inimaginável. O cosmo negro toma conta de tudo, o som, os cheiros, as formas, tudo desaparece, tornando-se a mais completa escuridão.

- Você pediu... Eis aí a verdadeira e completa escuridão. Nenhuma sensação pode ser sentida aqui, apenas a dor que lhe causarei até a sua morte.

Golpes consecutivos começam a ferir Shiryu, fortes e ininterruptos, em seu rosto, no estômago, fazendo cortes em sua pele, ele sente o sangue quente escorrer, cospe sangue. Ele voou, caindo sem reação, ferido e quase sem forças, o Deus se aproxima, mas não se ouvem seus passos. A mão de seu inimigo encheu-se de um cosmo pronto para desferir o golpe final, mas ele não poderia ver a morte próxima, e o ataque caiu sobre si. Mas o impacto é contra algo muito mais resistente, no chão do salão, agora tão escuro, forma-se um profundo buraco, e novamente Erebus não acredita no que acaba de presenciar.

- Você... Como pôde saber por onde eu vinha?

- Você precisaria ter mais conhecimento de minha vida, Erebus. Não foi apenas uma a vez que fiquei sem a minha visão, e me acostumei a me guiar por outros meios.

- Mas você... Não poderia nem mesmo me ouvir!

- Ouço através do poder de meu cosmo. E me guio pelo seu cosmo. Eu me aprimorei muito mais do que apenas perceber pelos cinco sentidos básicos.

- Desgraçado...

E ainda em plena escuridão, Erebus explode seu cosmo com um poder e agilidade tremendos, lançando-o inteiro contra Shiryu para destroçá-lo, ele estaria morto caso mesmo uma pequena parte daquele poder o atingisse, e elevou seu cosmo intensamente para confrontar o do Deus. Concentrou-se em onde estava o seu inimigo, e preparou sua mais poderosa técnica, e o brilho intenso de seu verde cosmo desfez a escuridão imposta pelo homem. O poder foi liberado, o Cavaleiro esperou o momento certo para agir.

- "COLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!"

Os poderes entram em atrito, a gigantesca esfera de energia se equilibra por um bom tempo entre os dois, ora se desequilibrando para o lado do Grande Mestre, ora para o do Deus Primordial. Repentinamente, o Cavaleiro ergue novamente o braço, com grande agilidade, mantendo a esfera de cosmo com a outra mão, e corta novamente o ar.

- "EXCALIBUR!"

O fio da espada sagrada corta o ar, a esfera que está entre os dois combatentes avança para o inimigo. As energias se desestabilizam, o dourado da última técnica se mescla ao verde dos dragões de Rozan e ao negro de Erebus, e tudo explode sobre o adversário. Não há tempo sequer de gritar ou praguejar, a escuridão é consumida pela luz intensa e o homem desaparece por completo. Shiryu se põe de joelhos, sentindo as forças faltarem, quando Kiki corre até ele.

- Shiryu! Você está bem?

- Kiki? Vejo que você venceu seu adversário. Fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Obrigado. Nós conseguimos, Shiryu. Vencemos todos os inimigos.

- Não. – responde, fazendo o amigo se encher de surpresa e curiosidade. – As Moiras são três, se lembra? Cloto fia, Láquesis tece e Átropos corta a linha da vida. Mas... Onde estaria Átropos? Ninguém lutou contra ela. Talvez ela seja a verdadeira líder deles todos, escondida para entrar em cena apenas para matar Atena.

- Mas por que ela não veio com os outros? E por que permitiu que seus aliados morressem? Isso não é estranho.

- Certamente que sim. Talvez por que, com a sua vitória, a morte seja aquela que estará acima de tudo...

Em verdade, nenhum deles entende bem o que aquilo poderia significar, mas deviam apenas esperar e estar atentos, pois a guerra ainda não havia acabado por completo.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Yo mais uma vez, minna! Vamos para mais um capítulo pq a porradaria ainda naum acabou! O.O

_Sim! Ainda falta uma inimiga, a terceira Moira, Átropos, aquela q corta o fio da vida, a q representa a morte, o fim de tudo! Mas onde ela estaria este tempo todo? Por que ñ esteve c/ suas irmãs e aliados? Quais os seus verdadeiros planos? Bom... É isto q este penúltimo capítulo irá contar... Espero q estejam gostando da fic e q gostem do q virá adiante!_

_Boa leitura_

_Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**A verdadeira vilã:**

Casa de Áries, Ane está calma em seu templo, esperando até que o cosmo de Atena os chame de volta ao salão do Grande Mestre numa reunião após a guerra vencida, mas repentinamente ela cai de joelhos, sentindo uma aguda dor que vinha do mais profundo de seu corpo. Sem saber o que era aquilo, pensando que talvez fosse um efeito colateral da batalha, soltou um forte gemido de dor. Seu cosmo hesita e começa a desaparecer, tamanha é a dor, e sozinha ela se contorce em agonia.

No salão do Grande Mestre, Kiki sente o cosmo de sua discípula, temendo por sua segurança, pede permissão a Shiryu e corre em direção ao primeiro templo. Mas nem mesmo havia cruzado a porta do salão quando sentiu um forte cosmo envolver seu amigo e fazê-lo também definhar, sem aparente motivo. Ele ofegava muito forte, prostrado de joelhos, o Cavaleiro de prata voltaria para tentar ajudá-lo, mas ele não permitiu.

- Não, Kiki. Ane precisa de você, então vá até ela.

- E você, Shiryu?

- Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo e cuide de sua discípula.

Ele sai, correndo até sua pupila, sentindo o cosmo de alguém mais atacando e, pelo jeito, estava agindo sobre todos eles. Shiryu já percebera que a inimiga da qual falavam antes, Átropos, estava agora agindo pela primeira vez, e Kiki também tinha uma forte desconfiança quanto a isso.

Casa de Peixes, Nala e Hyoga haviam sentido o fim da batalha entre seus últimos companheiros e os últimos inimigos, e tinham certeza de que estava tudo finalmente acabado. Um poderoso cosmo é sentido por eles, porém, Nala desaba no chão, com uma das mãos na altura do estômago, onde uma terrível dor parece estraçalhá-la por dentro. Hyoga se assusta, correndo até ela, cheio de preocupação.

- Nala! O que aconteceu? O que você tem?

Ela não sabia, gemia fortemente com a agonia que sentia, sem saber o que fazer. Levou a mão até a boca, sentindo um forte calor úmido na garganta, e o sangue que dali saía molhou sua palma e o chão onde pingou. Seus olhos surpresos estavam cheios de dor, e os de seu mestre, cheios de medo. Ele a puxou para si, abraçando-a protetoramente.

- Calma, Nala, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Mestre... – resmungou em tom rouco e dolorido – Ta doendo...

Ele olhou em direção ao templo de Atena, queria mais do que ninguém acreditar nas palavras que ele mesmo acabara de dizer. Apertou ainda mais a garota em seus braços.

- Eu vou até o lugar de onde vem este cosmo. Vou destruí-lo.

- Mestre...

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo... Argh!

Ele começara a sentir, também, a mesma agonia que sua discípula, não tinha mais forças para nada, mas ainda assim tentou se erguer para cumprir o que dissera. Nala apertou a mão do mestre na sua.

- Não... Por favor, mestre, fique comigo... Não me deixe sozinha...

- Mas você vai morrer.

- Não quero ficar sozinha...

Ele a abraçou com as forças que lhe restavam, derramando uma lágrima, tentando elevar seu cosmo, mas era como se sua própria vida se esvaísse do nada e para o nada. E como ele, cada Cavaleiro naquele Santuário começava a sentir a mesma agonia da morte.

A linha da vida segue seu curso na tapeçaria tecida por Láquesis, até o momento em que Átropos, a Moira que comanda a morte, resolve cortá-la. E assim, como se fosse algo ínfimo e descartável, a vida se finda naquele exato instante do corte, sem chances de voltar atrás. Apenas os Cavaleiros driblaram inúmeras vezes o tear e a tesoura das Moiras. Mas o que aconteceria se, por pura diversão, sem ter quem teça os sofrimentos antes da morte, Átropos deixasse de cortar cada fio, para desfazê-lo fibra por fibra? Seria como se cada pedaço da vida, cada fiapo, fosse arrancado aos poucos, e o sofrimento excruciante se estendesse como que sem fim até que a última fibra arrebentasse e a morte se consolidasse.

Assim fazia a mulher de sinistro sorriso. No alto da encosta de Dejunte, Átropos desfia o fio da vida dos guerreiros, deliciando-se com o sofrimento prolongado que isso provoca enquanto poderia apenas cortá-lo e vê-los morrer rapidamente. Como num doentio prazer, via extasiada cada rosto sofrido e manchado de sangue. Mas a Deusa da Guerra, Sabedoria e Justiça já percebera quem ela era, onde se escondia e os seus verdadeiros planos desde o início. Atena, por nenhum segundo, saiu do pé de sua estátua. Ajoelhada, seu cosmo mantinha-se poderosamente protegendo seus Cavaleiros e Amazonas... E procurando por ela.

Quando finalmente se levanta, toma o báculo, segurando-o pelo ornamento central da Nike. Um brilho intenso o envolve, o círculo dourado transforma-se, com seu cosmo, na guarda, enquanto o cabo brilha como aço recém saído da forja, na forma de uma lâmina perfeita. Atena empunha a espada da Deusa da Guerra, faz um leve corte em seu braço, e mancha de sangue a estátua, que se transforma em sua armadura e envolve todo o seu corpo. Aponta a espada para o antigo templo da Coroa do Sol, onde Apolo costumava viver na era mitológica, e comunica-se telepaticamente.

- Eu sei que está aí, Átropos, Moira da morte, aquela que corta o fio da vida. Pensou que não a encontraria? Venha a mim, e me enfrente em meu Santuário, ou eu irei até aí. Não permitirei que faça sofrer mais meus guerreiros ou as pessoas da Terra.

- Atena... – diz a mulher sinistra vestida de toga negra que surge à sua frente – Você pode se dizer Deusa, mas seu corpo é mortal, e tenho o seu fio da vida também em minhas mãos. Se nem mesmo seu pai, Zeus, pode dizer o que eu faço ou não, quem é você para se pôr em meu caminho?

- Esse é seu discurso? – pergunta uma Atena completamente diferente da criança que era quando veio ao Santuário pela primeira vez. Ela era então uma jovem, ainda não completamente preparada para o que é ser uma Deusa, mas agora tinha a experiência e conhecimentos da verdadeira Atena. – Caso tenha se esquecido, todos os seus aliados, que também são Deuses primordiais, foram derrotados por meus Cavaleiros, humanos, e suas irmãs, Cloto e Láquesis, que também não poderiam, teoricamente, serem paradas nem por Zeus, caíram diante destes guerreiros.

- Não seja tão confiante, menina... Perto de mim, ainda é uma criança.

- Então, também deve você descer de seu pedestal, e parar de tanto discursar.

- Não me provoque, Atena. Não sou como os que morreram aqui.

- Eu sei. Você é uma covarde trapaceira que mandou seus supostos aliados, até mesmo suas irmãs e seus pais, para a linha de frente, esperando que eles morressem. Assim, no final, você poderia matar todos os sobreviventes, já que controla a morte, me vencer e, finalmente, ser a única a governar a Terra e o destino da humanidade. Ou seja, você faria todo ser vivo sofrer absurdamente antes de mandá-lo para a morte e acabar de vez com a vida na Terra.

- Até que você faz jus ao título de Deusa da Sabedoria. É bem esperta.

- Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Como é? – disse estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

- Me responda... O que fará quando tudo e todos estiverem mortos? Governará sozinha sobre um mundo deserto? Quem a servirá? Quem beijará seus pés? Pensei que fosse isso que pessoas e Deuses como você mais almejasse.

Ela não tinha resposta, mas disfarçando a razão da Deusa à sua frente, mandou-a calar a boca e deixar de ser impertinente, e ao sentir o forte cosmo que nascia de sua inimiga, Atena também elevou poderosamente o seu. Átropos Voou para cima dela, fazendo surgir em suas mãos duas espadas curtas que manejava com extrema agilidade. Atena desviou delas e defendeu-se com sua espada, faíscas saíram do embate, o som do tilintar ecoava pela noite. Mais golpes vinham sobre ela, sendo repelidos pelo poderoso escudo da justiça, Saori revidou, atacando rápida e habilmente, as espadas curtas defendiam com certa facilidade seus golpes. Girou em torno de si mesma, desferindo um rápido golpe circular que a adversária não esperava, se defendendo no último instante e cambaleando para trás, a espada de Nike avançou numa estocada que passou de raspão pelo seu rosto quando tentou se desviar. Um filete de sangue desceu dali, fazendo a Moira ficar furiosa.

- Maldita seja, Deusa da torpe humanidade!

- Não pragueje tanto, atrapalhará seu desempenho.

- Não me venha dar aulas de como combater, menina.

Atena apenas manteve a expressão séria e combatente, vendo a adversária partir novamente, furiosa, para cima de si. Defendia-se no momento exato, elevava o escudo, girava o corpo e desferia o seu golpe, que agora esperado por Átropos, era também defendido. Um cruzamento de golpes as fez se unirem no centro, as armas forçavam o inimigo para o lado oposto, os dentes rangiam com a força que faziam para vencer o embate. Os cosmos explodem, e ambas voam para lados opostos, voltando a fitar uma à outra com expressões combatentes, mas as duas já respiravam com força, a luta era acirrada e, sendo ambas Deusas de grande poder, qualquer falha, qualquer golpe que atingisse uma das duas significaria a derrota.

Partem novamente para o centro, no local onde antes se erguia a suntuosa e gigantesca estátua de Atena, agora uma acirrada batalha entre seres divinos corria com tilintares de espada que faziam a noite clarear com os brilhos dos cosmos que emanavam e se enfrentavam com poder. Átropos dá inúmeros giros no ar, a cada um ela desfere um ataque, um apenas varou a poderosa defesa do escudo e da espada de Atena, cortando seu rosto, mas ao contrário da raiva de sua adversária, ela não demonstrou sequer se importar com o ferimento, e continuou a lutar normalmente. Mais uma vez a inimiga girou e, desta vez, com o escudo, Saori não só se defendeu, mas a empurrou com toda a força de seu cosmo para longe de si.

A Moira a olhou com ódio no cintilar de seus olhos negros, deu um ensurdecedor grito de guerra e avançou, cruzando as espadas diante de si e mirando a garganta de sua suposta vítima. A Deusa da Guerra esperou até o momento exato, elevou a espada diante de si com a lâmina voltada para baixo, travando as duas espadas cruzadas no fio da sua. Girou forte e rapidamente a arma, as espadas curtas de Átropos soltaram-se das mãos da Deusa Primordial, caindo longe dela, e sem pensar duas vezes, Atena trouxe sua espada na horizontal ao lado de seu rosto, logo dando o forte impulso nela para frente, e cravou a ponta no meio do peito da Moira.

Os olhos de Átropos se arregala num mesclar de dor, incredulidade e ódio, o sangue escorre pelo canto de sua boca, não tinha mais reação ou forças, pois o cosmo de Atena já tomara conta de todo o seu corpo. A espada é arrancada de seu corpo, e ela cai de joelhos, ainda ouvindo a voz daquela que a vencera.

- A partir de agora, Átropos, e como sempre deveria ter sido, ao humanos serão donos de seus próprios destinos. Eles mesmos fabricarão os fios de suas vidas, sem precisar de fibras ou rocas; Eles tecerão o caminho que suas vidas seguirão, sem necessitar de fios ou teares, e esses fios imaginários se romperão apenas quando suas missões na Terra se findarem, sem que deva haver uma tesoura para cortá-lo.

- Absurdo... – resmungou em meio à dor. – Humanos só cometem erros...

- Não, mas eles cometem muitos, é verdade. Mas não serão os Deuses a castigá-los com chicotes e fogo por isso. Serão os outros humanos, que percebem os erros do outro, que tentarão fazê-lo enxergar, e quando ele estiver pronto para ver seus erros e concertá-los, serão os humanos que os ajudarão a acertar na próxima vida. Então eles tecerão seus destinos com menos erros desta vez, com cada vez menos erros, até que sejam humanos o mais próximo da perfeição que se possa imaginar.

- Pobre sonhadora é você... Atena.

Foram estas as últimas palavras de Átropos, antes de desabar sem vida e desaparecer numa névoa negra. Atena levantou o rosto com orgulho para o céu estrelado.

- Sim... Sou uma sonhadora, mas meu sonho há de se tornar realidade, pois esses que estão ao meu lado como Cavaleiros são aqueles que já concertaram muitos de seus erros em outras vidas. Como Deusa, eu bem sei disso.

Tomou então os fios que caíram das mãos da mulher, e em suas mãos eles desapareceram por completo. "Não são mais necessários fios controlados por Deusas do destino". E assim os Cavaleiros começaram, um a um, a retomar suas forças, estavam vivos, e a humanidade estava finalmente salva novamente, e finalmente, mais uma vez, livre da tirania de Deuses mesquinhos como as "Senhoras do Destino".

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**

_**NÃO SAIAM DAÍ, ONEGAI! Hahahaha, sim... Os inimigos terminaram, mas a fic ainda ñ, pq tem um probleminha q eu pretendo resolver antes de dar tchau p/ vcs! Como eu disse no início da fic, naum estamos no universo de "Além da Coragem", minha fic principal e, portanto, levei em conta exatamente a saga original de massami kurumada. Minha personagem, Nala, portanto, entrou em cena de forma bastante diferente, como discípula de Hyoga e c/ idade p/ ser filha dele! Mas ainda assim eles se amam, e agora estão no maior impasse pois ñ lhes parece permitido amar o próprio mestre ou a própria discípula... E agora? Como a gnt resolve isso?**_

_**Espero q tenham gostado da fic e q leiam o meu epílogo p/ saber em q isso vai dar ^^v**_

_**Até mais! E, mais uma vez... Comentem, onegai!  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ooooooi! Olha eu aqui outra vez! E finalmente, pela última vez nesta fic! Último capítulo de "Senhoras do Destino" Saindo do forno. E após uma batalha acirrada em q Athena finalmente mostra do q é capaz (e ñ aquela coisinha fofa da saga de Kurumada xD), vamos a um encerramentozinho bem bonitinhu! Afinal de contas, existe um certo problema q tem de ser resolvido! ò.ó_

_Bom, espero q gostem deste último capítulo e q tenham gostado da fic como um todo. Logo estarei de volta c/ mais uma fic para postar p/ todos vcs!_

_Bjus e até a próxima fic!_

_E comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Epílogo:**

O sol ameaçava despontar no horizonte, junto com a ameaça das Moiras, a noite se findava. Os Cavaleiros, já refeitos dos combates e da tortura imposta por Átropos, se reuniam no salão do Grande Mestre. Atena, em sua reluzente armadura, recebe com alegria os seus bravos guerreiros, e todos estão cheios de felicidade pelo fim de mais uma guerra e pela esperança humana mantida.

- Cavaleiros... Amazonas... Mais uma vez a liberdade e esperança das pessoas da Terra foram mantidas, e isso graças à coragem e dedicação de cada um de vocês. Obrigada, meus valentes guerreiros, por mais uma vez lutares ao meu lado.

- Ora, você também lutou, Saori. – disse sorrindo o Grande Mestre – E divinamente, por sinal.

- Muito obrigada, Shiryu. – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso – Mas devemos agradecimentos especiais ao nosso guerreiro mais jovem, não acham?

Dalila puxou o garoto que estava sob sua guarda pela mão, encorajando o encabulado menino a ir até a Deusa. Ele caminhou lentamente, olhou para Saori, ela se abaixou até sua altura, sorrindo ternamente.

- Foi muito corajoso fugir de casa e vir até tão longe para nos avisar. Graças a você, estávamos preparados para o inimigo.

- Eu... Só fiz o que achei certo...

- E precisou de coragem para isso. Você ajudou a proteger a humanidade, e por isso tenho um presente para você.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão, com uma corrente dourada e um pingente. Os olhos do menino, agora sorridente, brilhavam de orgulho e alegria.

- É igual ao símbolo do seu bastão!

- E o símbolo de Nike, a Deusa da Vitória, e é feito com o mesmo material das armaduras dos Cavaleiros. Com ele, terá sempre a minha proteção.

- Caramba! Muchas Gracias!

- De nada...

O pequeno espanhol tornou-se um herói para si mesmo, e à partir de então, seu maior sonho seria se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena, quem sabe o Cavaleiro de Touro... Seus pais seriam trazidos o mais breve possível para desfazer a terrível preocupação que certamente estavam sentindo e terem tudo sobre seu filho esclarecido. Afinal, eles descobririam que as vozes do garoto não eram mera imaginação.

Os guerreiros comemoravam, enquanto Nala, Dalila e Hikari se afastavam para conversar a sós, as três eram muito íntimas, e Nala tinha que desabafar os sentimentos que pensava serem errados. Hyoga também não parecia em clima de felicidade, mesmo a preocupação de seus amigos e aliados de longa data não o tiraram de seus pensamentos. Dizia que precisava apenas pensar um pouco, e sentindo que o amigo necessitasse de um tempo sozinho, eles se afastaram.

Saori se aproximou de seu defensor, seu olhar para ele era preocupado, mas cheio de ternura. Ela o via fitar as três meninas que conversavam e, como se soubesse o que sentia, tocou delicadamente seu ombro para lhe falar. Ele foi subitamente tirado do transe.

- Hã? Saori...? Me desculpe, estou distraído.

- Eu percebi. O que o perturba tanto?

- Nada que possa ser resolvido. – disse num triste sorriso, com os olhos baixos – Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

- Como você é duro consigo mesmo... Aliás, foi assim a vida inteira.

Ele sorriu novamente, sem nada dizer. Saori então disse o que realmente queria dizer quando se aproximou do Cisne.

- Sabe, Hyoga, almas gêmeas têm a mesma idade em espírito...

- ...? – ele a fitou confuso – Não entendo...

- Mas... Nem sempre têm a mesma idade em vida material.

Ele se surpreendeu, finalmente entendeu as palavras de sua Deusa, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já se afastara. Encorajado pelas palavras de Atena, Hyoga toma sua decisão, e aproxima-se das garotas que conversavam. Seu coração se apertou ao ver Nala chorar nos braços de Dalila, enquanto Hikari segurava a trêmula mão da menina, mas segurou o frio em seu peito.

- Hã... Nala...? – disse timidamente – Posso falar com você?

As três se surpreendem, Nala enxuga o rosto e segue o mestre, que a leva até o pé de uma grande e bela árvore, de larga copa verdejante, cujas folhas brilhavam com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. De longe e sem se deixarem perceber, Dalila e Hikari seguiam os dois, cheias de curiosidade. Elas observavam atentamente e, de súbito, se entreolharam num alegre sorriso, se abraçando.

Sob a frondosa árvore, após algumas palavras, Hyoga leva gentilmente os dedos ao rubro e surpreso rosto de Nala. Ela finalmente sorri, com o coração a bater descompassado, tanto quanto o de seu mestre, e ele lhe dá um doce beijo, cheio de puro amor.

E assim está e estará sempre o Santuário, com seus bravos Cavaleiros prontos para defender a humanidade e toda a Terra. Assim estão os Cavaleiros, que do amor entre eles mesmos emanam o amor por todo o Universo, o amor que os faz fortes para proteger a tudo e a todos. E assim, quanto mais e mais humanos cultivarem o amor e a amizade, assim como os bravos e honrados Cavaleiros de Atena, mais e mais o mundo estará a salvo.

**_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_**

**_FanFic – O Despertar do Destino_**

**_FIM_**


End file.
